Realization Die Erkenntnis
by Lady Ergrien
Summary: Endlich Complete: Nachdem Buffy und Spike sich ausgesprochen haben fahren sie nach Sunnydale. Was wird sie dort erwarten?
1. Erkenntnis

Autor: Aleunaa  
  
E-Mail Adresse: aleuna@aol.com  
  
Titel: Erkenntnis Altersfreigabe: 12 Teil: 1/11  
  
Spoiler: teils Rest der 6. Staffel, etwas 7. Staffel, später auch Angel 3. und 4. Staffel  
  
Inhalt: Die Story beginnt am Ende der Folge "Dead Things", als Buffy sich der Polizei stellen will.  
  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Buffy/Spike, die anderen Scoobies, später auch die Angel Crew  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joss, leider *seufz*  
  
Kommentar: Ich muß gestehen ich habe einiges aus der 7. Staffel zu meinen Gunsten umgemodelt, und auch der Rest der 6. läuft nicht ganz so ab, Spike verläßt früher die Stadt und somit kommt es nicht zu der Badezimmerszene in "Seeing Red".  
Erkenntnis  
  
Stop. Der Name kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Warrens Ex-Freundin fiel ihr ein.  
  
'Natürlich, sie hatte so geheißen.'  
  
Entsetzt starrte sie den Polizisten an. Beinahe hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie diese junge Frau getötet hätte. Aber unter den Vorraussetzungen musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken.  
  
'Jetzt macht alles einen Sinn! Diese Orientierungslosigkeit, das Gefühl das etwas sich wiederholte während des Kampfes. Irgendjemand hat absichtlich versucht mich durcheinander zu bringen, damit... Ja, damit ich glaube, ich hätte sie umgebracht'  
  
Plötzlich wusste sie, das nicht sie die Schuldige war, sondern aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die Nerds.  
  
'Warren.'  
  
Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Sie wand sich um zur Tür und verließ fluchtartig das Präsidium. Gerade in dem Moment, als der Sergeant seinen Kopf hob um der jungen Frau zu helfen, die scheinbar so verzweifelt war. Doch er sah nur noch wie Buffy das Gebäude verließ.  
  
'Seltsam.'  
  
Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich wieder an seine Arbeit.  
  
Vor der Tür blieb Buffy erst einmal stehen. Sie musste sich sammeln, denn immerhin hatte sie bis vor ein paar Minuten noch geglaubt sie hätte jemanden umgebracht. Selbst wenn es nur ein "Unfall" gewesen wäre, wie Spike es bezeichnet hatte.  
  
'Spike' ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Er hatte ihr beistehen wollen und was war ihr Dank gewesen. Verprügelt hatte sie ihn. Hatte ihre ganze Wut, Angst und Frustration über den vermeintlichen Mord an ihm ausgelassen.  
  
'Ich muss mit ihm reden. So wie ich ihn zugerichtet habe, kann er noch nicht weit gekommen sein. Vielleicht ist er auch noch da. Hoffentlich will er überhaupt noch mit mir reden. Oh, Gott. Jetzt mache ich mir auch noch Sorgen um Spike.'  
  
Jetzt war alles aus. Irgendetwas war während dieser Sache mit ihr geschehen.  
  
'Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen erklärten Erzfeind? Nicht nur das ich ihn nicht leiden kann, er ist ein Vampir!'  
  
Doch im Moment war ihr das völlig egal  
  
'Immerhin hat er mir helfen wollen, also bin ich ihm das schuldig.' redete sie sich selbst ein.  
  
Zügig ging sie um die Häuserecke, halberwartend Spike dort, mit seinem für ihn so typischen Grinsen im Gesicht, stehen zu sehen. Doch er stand nicht da.  
  
"Spike, wo steckst du?"  
  
Doch es kam keine Antwort aus der Dunkelheit  
  
'Er wird sich auf den Weg zur Krypta gemacht haben.'  
  
Sorgenvoll ging ihr Blick zum Himmel. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte würde bald die Sonne aufgehen. Der Weg zur Krypta war zwar nicht weit und man konnte es gut schaffen bis zum Sonnenaufgang, doch Spike war nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen sicher nicht in der Lage den Weg zügig zu gehen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen erfasste sie erneut. Doch diesmal wegen Spike.  
  
Also machte sie sich auf direktem Wege in Richtung Friedhof auf. Dort würde sie Spike schon vorfinden, dessen war sie sich sicher.  
  
'Er ist zäh. Wahrscheinlich sah es schlimmer aus als es ist.'  
  
Den ganzen Weg über konnte sie jedoch an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an den letzten Kampf. Er hatte all ihre Schläge eingesteckt, ohne zurückzuschlagen, ohne ihr spöttische Bemerkungen zuzuwerfen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihr nur den Rat gegeben all ihre Wut an ihm auszulassen und dann mit ihm nach Hause zu gehen. Wenn sie ihn zu Boden geschlagen hatte, stand er wieder auf nur um sich erneut Schläge einzufangen. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, als sie an sein zerschundenes Gesicht dachte. An die aufgeplatzte Lippe oder das blau zugeschwollene Auge. Sie hatten ja schon oft gegeneinander gekämpft, aber immer hatte er sich gewehrt. Heute hatte sie ihn benutzt, wie einen Sandsack, obwohl er ihre Schwester und sie nur schützen wollte. Er hatte sich benommen wie ein..."Freund". Ein anderes Wort viel ihr nicht ein. Sie musste es wieder gerade biegen.  
  
Sie hatte aber auch ein bisschen Angst vor dem was sie gleich vorfinden würde, als sie nun den kurzen Weg vom Friedhofseingang zur Krypta ging. Zögernd blieb sie zu erst vor der Türe stehen. Das sanfte Licht der nun aufgehenden Sonne erwärmte sie bereits. Sie hatte sich Zeit gelassen, sie hatte Angst, aber jetzt durfte sie nicht länger zögern, wenn sie noch etwas retten wollte.  
  
Sie öffnete langsam die Tür.  
  
"Spike, bist du da?" rief sie.  
  
Doch es kam keine Antwort. Die Krypta war leer. Kein Spike.  
  
'Wo kann er nur stecken?'  
  
Hier würde sie in jedenfalls nicht mehr finden. Wenn er bis jetzt nicht hier war, dann würde er über Tag sicher nicht hierher kommen.  
  
'Aber wo sonst kann er Unterschlupf finden?'  
  
In der Magic Box waren tagsüber zu viele Leute, Kunden, und bei ihr zu Hause würde er sich sehr wahrscheinlich auch nicht blicken lassen, wegen Dawn. Was immer er tun würde, und das wusste Buffy mit aller Gewissheit, er würde niemals Dawn verletzten oder erschrecken wollen. Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf die Suche zu machen.  
  
Zuerst fragte sie bei Willys nach.  
  
'Vielleicht gönnt er sich einen Drink.' dachte sie.  
  
Allerdings musste sie enttäuscht feststellen, dass er nicht dort war. Also suchte sie weiter. Doch wo sie auch hinging, sie konnte ihn nicht ausfindig machen. Inzwischen war es fast Mittag und ihre Sorge um ihn wuchs mit jeder Minute die sie vergeblich suchte. Sie hatte mittlerweile auch alle Orte abgesucht an denen sie ihn vermutet hätte. Sie war bei Clem, dem faltigen Dämonen gewesen und sie hatte die Kanalisation abgesucht.  
  
'Hoffentlich hat er irgendwo Unterschlupf gefunden.'  
  
Sie war sehr niedergeschlagen, als sie den Weg nach Hause einschlug. Vielleicht hatte einer ihrer Freunde etwas von Spike gehört.  
  
"Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" rief sie als sie die Haustüre öffnete.  
  
"Wir sind in der Küche, Buffy."  
  
Dort saßen sie alle versammelt, ihre Freunde, nur einer fehlte: Spike. In letzter Zeit war er nicht nur regelmäßig bei ihren Treffen dabei gewesen, es hatten sich auch alle anderen an ihn gewöhnt, und an den Umstand das er als seelenloser Vampir bereit war ihnen zu helfen. Sogar Giles. Sicher gab es immer noch Unstimmigkeiten, wenn Spike mit seiner arroganten und sarkastischen Art alles durcheinander wirbelte. Doch jetzt fehlte er Buffy.  
  
'Verkehrte Welt!'  
  
"Na, was tüftelt ihr gerade aus? Gibt's irgendwelche neuen interessanten Dämonen die wir erledigen können?"  
  
Sie versuchte es auf die coole Art. Willow war diejenige die antwortete:  
  
"Hm, eigentlich wollten wir nur überlegen, was wir heute zum Abendessen kochen wollen."  
  
"Oh, ja, klar. Hey das wichtigste, nicht wahr. Man muss ja auch noch essen."  
  
Die anderen sahen sie verwirrt an. Buffy fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, doch ihre Freunde schoben es auf den nahenden Geburtstag. Buffy aber wollte und konnte weder ans Essen noch an ihren eigenen Geburtstag denken, wenn sie nicht genau wusste, dass es auch Spike gut ging.  
  
"Ich geh mal nach oben mich frisch machen."  
  
"OK." Sagten Dawn und Xander zeitgleich und grinsten sich an.  
  
Einzig Tara bemerkte, das irgendetwas nicht stimmte, und da sie als einzige scheinbar eine Vermutung hatte, da etwas zwischen Buffy und Spike lief, machte sie sich unter einem Vorwand dran, Buffy zu folgen. Tara traf sie in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hockte auf ihrem Bett, und leise liefen ihr ein paar vereinzelte Tränen die Wange hinunter. Leise schloss sie die Tür.  
  
"Was ist los Buffy?"  
  
Besorgt über den Zustand der Freundin setzte sie sich Buffy gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Es ist wegen Spike." rückte diese langsam heraus.  
  
"Hat er dir irgendetwas getan?"  
  
Tara wusste als einzige das der Chip bei Buffy nicht mehr funktionierte. Doch Buffy schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe Angst."  
  
"Wovor? Was ist mit Spike? Können wir dir bei irgendetwas helfen?"  
  
"Nein." abermals schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist nur... wir hatten Streit und..." jetzt fing sie wirklich bitterlich an zu weinen.  
  
Tara setzte sich neben die Freundin und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.  
  
"Ganz ruhig. Erzähl einfach."  
  
Und schon strömten die Worte aus Buffys Mund. Sie erzählte von letzter Nacht, von den mysteriösen Geschehnissen, davon, das sie Katrinas Leiche gefunden hatten. Ja, sogar wie Spike versucht hat sie davon abzuhalten sich bei der Polizei zu stellen und wie sie es ihm gedankt hatte.  
  
"Er ist nicht in der Krypta, nicht bei Willis, nicht bei Clem. Ich habe alle Orte abgesucht, an denen er stecken könnte. Ich habe einfach Angst, das er es nicht geschafft hat, das ihm etwas passiert ist."  
  
Etwas ungläubig aber doch verständnisvoll schaute Tara sie an. Sie hatte gewusst, das es was zwischen den beiden gab, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst wie tief diese Gefühle, auch von Buffys Seite aus waren. Sie sagte es ihr direkt auf den Kopf zu.  
  
"Du bist in ihn verliebt." und grinste dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
"Quatsch." Buffy ging direkt wieder auf Abwehr. "Ich bin die Jägerin, er ist ein Vampir. Das wäre ja lächerlich."  
  
Und doch wusste sie tief in ihrem Inneren, dass Tara Recht hatte. Sie war in Spike verliebt. Sie die Jägerin. Sie die alle Vampire und Dämonen töten sollte.  
  
'Aber wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich Spike mit meiner gedankenlosen Reaktion bereits getötet.'  
  
Sie ließ sich von Tara trösten. Es tat gut dieses Geheimnis mit jemandem teilen zu können.  
  
Unter dessen ging Spike in der großen, leerstehenden Villa unruhig auf und ab. Sein Auge war immer noch dick angeschwollen, ebenso wie seine Lippen.  
  
"Verdammt, Jägerin." fluchte er vor sich hin. "Das hast du wieder gut hingekriegt. Und wer kümmert sich jetzt um den Krümel und um die anderen?"  
  
Er ging ja immer noch davon aus, das Buffy dieses Mädchen aus Versehen getötet hatte und nun unter Umständen bereits im Gefängnis saß.  
  
"Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Du passt immer auf. Du kannst sie nicht getötet haben. Allerdings hast sie mich auch geschlagen, obwohl ich sie nicht geärgert habe. Irgendetwas stimmt da doch nicht."  
  
'Ich muss mit Anya über diese Dämonen reden mit denen wir da gekämpft haben. Vielleicht steht auch in einem dieser gottverdammten Bücher etwas. Für so was sind die doch schließlich da.'  
  
"Ich hole dich da raus Buffy, das schwör ich dir."  
  
Es tat ihm gut mit sich selbst zu reden. Wenn man viel alleine ist fängt man irgendwann damit an.  
  
'Wenn doch nur diese verdammte Sonne endlich untergehen würde.'  
  
Heute Morgen hatte er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig hier verstecken können. Bis zur Krypta hätte er es nicht mehr geschafft ohne zu verbrennen. Die alte Villa, wo er früher mit Angelus und Drusilla gehaust hatte, war ihm eingefallen. Wie gesagt, gerade rechtzeitig.  
  
"Verdammt. Ich kann einfach nicht noch länger warten."  
  
Die Villa hatte, wie so viele der älteren Häuser in Sunnydale, einen Zugang zur Kanalisation und über diesen Zugang machte er sich nun auf den Weg zur Magic Box. Es war ihm egal was die anderen zu seinem Aussehen sagen würden, oder zu dem Gestank den er mitbringen würde. Er konnte und wollte nicht noch länger warten, während Buffy mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen haderte.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit pendelte Tara gerade den Aufenthaltsort eines bestimmten Vampirs aus. Buffy hatte sie darum gebeten und nach kurzem Zögern und einem Blick in Buffys verzweifelt dreinblickende Augen, hatte sie zugestimmt. Somit zeigte das Pendel auf der Karte den Ort an, wo die alte Villa stand, gerade in dem Moment, als Spike die Villa bereits wieder verlässt.  
  
"Die Villa." Buffy sprang begeistert auf.  
  
"Auf die Idee bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Sie ist nah am Stadtrand, aber auch nah am Präsidium. Ich danke dir Tara. Ich muss sofort hin."  
  
Sie umarmte Tara kurz und war auch schon zur Türe raus. Tara packte die Sachen alle wieder an ihren angestammten Platz. Es musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass sie jetzt schon nach Spike "suchten". Sie hörte noch die Türe zuschlagen, als sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten zu den anderen machte.  
  
"Ist Buffy schon wieder weg?" fragte Dawn ganz scheinheilig.  
  
"Ja. Sie m...musste noch was erledigen."  
  
"Prima, dann können wir ja jetzt weiter planen."  
  
Alle nahmen wieder das eigentliche Thema auf. Buffys Geburtstag und die damit verbundene Fete. Da sie wieder einmal alles um sich herum zu vergessen schien, ebenso wie ihren großen Tag und wahrscheinlich auch sowieso keine Zeit dafür hatte, kümmerten sich die Scoobies eben selbst darum.  
  
"Also, wer von euch holt jetzt die Getränke?" Dawn stürzte sich voll in die Planung die ihr einen ungeheuren Spaß machte.  
  
"Anya und ich können das machen. Und wenn noch jemand mitkommt, können wir auch die anderen Einkäufe wie Knabbereien und so weiter machen."  
  
"Dann lasst mal eine Liste aufstellen, was wir alles brauchen." Dawn zückte einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier und begann zu notieren.  
  
"Also Knabberzeug ist ganz wichtig. Chips, Nüsse, Salzstangen und was sonst noch so anfällt."  
  
"Bier, Cola, Limo. Möchte jemand was anderes?"  
  
"Wie wäre es mit etwas Blut?" warf Dawn grinsend dazwischen.  
  
Alle starrten sie entsetzt an.  
  
"Na ja." meinte sie nur. "Spike kommt doch bestimmt auch, oder?"  
  
Und alle nickten mehr oder minder zustimmend. Ob nun wegen des Vorschlags, oder wegen der Tatsache, dass Spike aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach tatsächlich auftauchen würde, wusste Dawn nicht. Sie wusste aber dass sie ihn gerne dabei haben würde. Also schrieb sie es mit auf, genau wie alles andere was noch gesagt wurde.  
  
Unterdessen war Buffy bei der Villa angekommen. Sie war die einen grossteil des Weges gerannt und nicht selten hatten andere Passanten ihr kopfschüttelnd nachgesehen.  
  
'Jetzt oder nie!' dachte sie und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Noch einmal, lauter.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Wieder keine Antwort.  
  
"Hey, ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Tara hat es ausgependelt..."  
  
'Ups.'  
  
Hatte sie jetzt zuviel von ihren Gefühlen verraten? Doch noch immer ließ Spike sich nicht sehen. Und es schien auch nichts darauf hin zu deuten, dass er hier gewesen war.  
  
'Was wenn das Pendel sich geirrt hat?'  
  
Also blieb ihr wieder nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Sie wollte allerdings hier in der Villa warten, denn vielleicht tauchte er ja auch erst noch auf.  
  
Spike hatte derweilen den Keller der Magic Box erreicht. Zwar hatte er einige Umwege in Kauf nehmen müssen, doch das war ihm egal. So hatte er auch noch Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er habe kein Gewissen, keine Seele, keine Gefühle hatte Buffy zu ihm gesagt. Sie könne niemals seine Freundin sein. Ihre Worte hatten ihn mehr mitgenommen als ihre Schläge. Sie hatten ihn verletzt.  
  
'Es hat eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte ich das als Kompliment aufgefasst.'  
  
Sie glaubte ihm immer noch nicht, dass er sich geändert haben könnte, dass seine Liebe zu ihr ihn verändert hatte. Musste er nicht zumindest, den Hauch von Gefühlen haben um lieben zu können. Was würde ein Gewissen für ihn bedeuten, eine Seele.  
  
'Ich helfe doch jetzt schon immer mit, und dazu zwingt mich kein Chip, es ist meine freie Entscheidung.'  
  
"Verdammt. Für dich würde ich mir sogar eine Seele anschaffen." Stieß er in die Dunkelheit hervor.  
  
Zum Glück für ihn hatte die Magic Box außer dem Frontfenster nur noch wenig andere Fenster, so blieb es dunkel im Laden.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
Spike schaute erschrocken zu Anya hinüber, die ihn im Dunkeln erst in letzter Sekunde gesehen hatte.  
  
"Was machst du im Keller meines Ladens? Du willst doch wohl hoffentlich nichts stehlen, oder?"  
  
'Das aber alle auch gleich das schrecklichste von mir denken müssen.' ärgerte sich Spike.  
  
"Ganz ruhig. Ich wollte eigentlich nur in den Dämonenbüchern was nach lesen, wenn du erlaubst."  
  
"Über den Dämonen, der dich so zugerichtet hat?"  
  
"Ähm,... ja genau. Furchtbarer Dämon."  
  
Es musste ja keiner wissen, dass es Buffy gewesen war.  
  
"Und warum kommst du nicht wie jeder vernünftige Kunde durch die Tür?"  
  
Er schaute sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Anya, da gibt es ein kleines Problem. Ich bin ein Vampir und draußen scheint die Sonne."  
  
"Oh, ah ja. Richtig. Dumm von mir. Na dann such dir heraus was du brauchst. Du kennst dich ja aus."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Und während Anya das heraussuchte, was sie holen wollte, stieg er die Stufen hoch um im Laden etwas über diese Dämonen heraus zu finden.  
  
Bald darauf wurde er auch schon fündig. Die Dämonen die sie in dieser Nacht angegriffen hatten nannten sich "Rwasundi-Dämonen". Die Gegenwart eines solchen Dämon führte zu temporären Verzerrungen in dieser Dimension. Außerdem stand in dem Buch, dass sie sich auch bei richtiger Bezahlung als Söldner anheuern ließen.  
  
'Besteht die Möglichkeit, das man versucht Buffy den Mord eines anderen in die Schuhe zu schieben? Doch wer? Wer hatte genug Magie einen solchen Dämonen zu rufen. Tara und Willow kommen ja wohl nicht in Frage.'  
  
Eigentlich kam für ihn nur noch einer in Frage.  
  
'Jonathan, der kleine hat doch immer mit seiner Magie angegeben. Das ist die Lösung.'  
  
Nachdem er sich alles Wichtige aus dem Buch heraus notiert hatte, stellte er es zurück. Gedankenverloren suchte er die lange Bücherreihe nach einem anderen Buch ab. Einem Buch indem etwas über die menschliche Seele zu finden war. Vielleicht fand er dort ja, was er suchte. Die Möglichkeit wieder seine Seele zurückzubekommen, ohne diese Sache mit dem Fluch.  
  
'Verrückt. Soweit ist es schon mit mir gekommen. Das ich für die Jägerin wieder zurück will zu meinem alten "Ich".'  
  
Er brauchte eine ganze Zeit, bis er etwas fand was ihn annähernd interessierte. Es trug den Titel "Vampire". Nur ein ganz einfacher Name, aber es machte ihn neugierig was die Menschen glaubten über seine Art zu wissen.  
  
Schon seit Menschengedenken wandeln sie auf Erden. Und manch einer behauptet Sie waren auch schon vorher da.  
  
Der Name des Autors schien ihm etwas zu sagen, kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Also begann er still zu lesen. Erstaunlicher Weise stimmte das meiste von dem, was in dem Buch stand. Die Sache mit den Dämonen, den verlorenen Seelen uns so weiter. Es war fast als würde man in einem Wächter-Tagebuch lesen. Als er dann auch noch an eine Passage kam an der, nicht von einem Vampirjäger, sondern von der Auserwählten, der Jägerin gesprochen wurde, wusste er es mit Sicherheit. Ein Wächter hatte das Buch geschrieben. Nicht für den Rat, aber für all diejenigen, die sich dafür interessierten. Er blätterte weiter nach hinten, vielleicht würde er dort etwas über Seelen finden.  
  
Und tatsächlich. Irgendwo in Afrika gäbe es angeblich einen Dämon, dem es möglich wäre, sogar die verlorenen Seelen der Vampire denjenigen zurückzugeben, denen sie einst gehörten. Allerdings stand dort auch, dass man eine Prüfung bestehen müsste, bevor der Dämon diesen Wunsch erfüllen würde  
  
"Ich muss dorthin. Vielleicht kann er mir helfen."  
  
Er erinnert sich an das was Angel ihm einmal erzählte. Seine ersten Tage mit einer Seele müssen furchtbar gewesen sein, doch er wollte es wagen. Doch zuerst musste er Buffys Freunden von seinem Wissen erzählen. Es war bereits dunkel geworden als er das Buch endgültig zurückstellte.  
  
Vor dem Summers Haus blieb er stehen. Was sollte er sagen, wenn sie ihn fragten wo Buffy ist... Vom Fenster aus konnte Tara sehen, das Spike vor der Türe stand. Buffy war noch nicht wieder nach Hause gekommen, aber sie würde bestimmt erleichtert sein. Sie ging nach draußen, stellte sich fragend zu ihm.  
  
"Ähm... Ich bin gekommen... also... ich glaube..." unruhig trat er von einem Bein aufs andere. "Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ja vermisst den keiner von euch Buffy?" Jetzt war Spike erstaunt.  
  
"Buffy hat mir erzählt was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Wenn sie Tara hatte erzählen können was passiert war, dann war sie wohl doch nicht im Gefängnis.  
  
"O.K. Kein Problem. Ich habe hier alles aufgeschrieben, was ihr über die Dämonen wissen müsst, und ich vermute außerdem das die Nerds dahinter stecken."  
  
Er gab Tara den Zettel und wollte sich gerade umdrehen um zu gehen, als sie ihn zurückhielt.  
  
"Willst du nicht selber mit ihr sprechen?"  
  
"Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Aber...?"  
  
"Ich muss noch was erledigen. Sag ihr ich melde mich bei ihr, irgendwann."  
  
Tara war mit dieser Antwort sichtlich nicht zufrieden, doch ein Blick in sein unglückliches Gesicht sagte ihr, dass sie diese Antwort wohl so hinnehmen musste.  
  
"Ich werde es ihr sagen. Viel Glück."  
  
Wortlos ging er fort. Sie hatte ihm Glück gewünscht, ahnte sie etwas? Er fand es sehr aufbauend. Seit Jahrzehnten hatte niemand ihm Glück gewünscht. Er war auf dem Weg zur Krypta. Und die ganze Zeit hoffte er, Buffy zu treffen, ihr mitteilen zu können, was er vorhatte, sich zu verabschieden. Doch niemand lief ihm über den Weg. So machte er sich auf den Weg seine verlorene Seele zu suchen.  
  
Buffy war mittlerweile in der Villa wieder aufgewacht, nur um festzustellen, dass Spike immer noch nicht hier war. Sie ging nach Hause zurück, wo sie von Tara erfuhr, dass Spike dort gewesen war. Sie erzählte ihr, das er alles über diese Dämonen erfahren hatte und über die Nerds. Sie sagte ihr aber auch, dass er sich irgendwann bei ihr melden wolle.  
  
'Natürlich, was habe ich den erwartet. Das er mich in den Arm nimmt und sagt "alles verziehen".'  
  
Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass es genau das war was sie wollte. Von ihm in den Arm genommen werden, getröstet werden, geliebt. Zum ersten Mal gestand sie sich selber wirklich ein:  
  
'Ich liebe ihn... .'  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	2. Vier Monate später

Erkenntnis Teil 2  
  
Vier Monate später  
  
Vier Monate waren vergangen seit Spike Sunnydale den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Jetzt war er zurückgekehrt nach einer langen Reise. Damals war er als erstes nach Washington gefahren, wo er einen Arzt gefunden hatte, der ihm, unter Zwang natürlich, den verdammten Chip entfernt hatte. Und es funktionierte wieder alles. Doch er hatte es auf eine recht seltsame Art und Weise entdeckt. Er war in eine Dämonen Bar gegangen um sich dort einen zu trinken und darüber nachzudenken wie er es herausfinden wollte. Die Lösung war ihm schnell abgenommen worden. Irgendjemand hatte Stunk gemacht und in kürzester Zeit war die schönste Kneipenschlägerei im Gange, bei der er kräftig mitgemischt hatte. Einer seiner Schläge traf dabei einen Menschen, doch der Schmerz war ausgeblieben. Rein theoretisch könnte er also auch wieder beißen, hatte aber das Verlangen danach bis jetzt nicht gespürt.  
  
Er hatte einen Grund gehabt den Chip entfernen zu lassen. Er wollte sichergehen. Sichergehen das das was er noch vorhatte seine eigenen Entscheidung war und nicht etwa von einem Chip der Regierung gesteuert wurde und er wollte wissen ob der Chip irgendetwas mit seinen Gefühlen zu Buffy zu tun hatte.  
  
Ein paar Tage später war er nach Afrika geflogen. Über seine Erlebnisse dort wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Er hatte einige schwere Prüfungen überstehen müssen, bei denen er so manches Mal aufgeben wollte, Prüfungen auf Leben und Tod. Doch letztendlich hatte er seinen Preis erhalten. Seine Seele.  
  
Nun quälte sie ihn. Angel hatte mal andeutungsweise davon gesprochen, als er wieder zu Angelus geworden war. Spike wusste nicht wie er das alles aushalten sollte. Die Stimmen seiner Opfer verfolgten ihn, sie füllten seinen Kopf, seinen Gedanken. Sein Gewissen erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl, als müsse er sich bei jedem entschuldigen, der sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Es war ihm klargeworden, warum Buffy ihn immer nur zurückgewiesen hatte.  
  
Heute war er hier um Buffy zu sehen, aus der Ferne. Nur deshalb war er nach Sunnydale gekommen. Zumindest das wollte er tun, bevor er..., ja was wollte er? Er wollte anderen helfen, und doch hatte er Angst davor Buffy zu fragen, ob sie seine Hilfe brauchen konnte. Er hatte schon mal überlegt bei Angel nachzufragen, aber den Gedanken rasch wieder verworfen. Angel war nie besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen. Er wusste noch nicht was er tun sollte, auf jeden Fall aber würde er die Stadt bald wieder verlassen.  
  
Mittlerweile stand er vor seiner alten Krypta. Seinen Wagen hatte er ein gutes Stück weit vom Friedhof weg geparkt, damit er keinem auffiel. Den bald heran brechenden Tag musste er hier verbringen. Morgen Nacht würde er versuchen Buffy zu sehen und dann fortgehen, für immer.  
  
'Ich kann ihr einfach nicht unter die Augen treten.'  
  
Wie oft hatte er sie geärgert, gestichelt, geprügelt, verletzt. Wie oft hatte er versucht sie oder einen ihrer Freunde zu töten. Er wusste es nicht genau, nur das es zu oft war. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.  
  
'So war das nicht geplant. Alles was ich wollte war ihre Liebe. Ich wollte das sein was sie haben wollte. Jemand mit Seele, mit Gefühlen.'  
  
Jetzt kam ihm alles was er getan hat um ihre Liebe zu gewinnen selbstsüchtig vor.  
  
'Ich bin ein Monster. Eine Seele macht aus mir auch keinen Menschen. Wie soll sie ein Monster lieben können.'  
  
Er sah in sich nun all das, was er für Buffy immer nur gewesen war. Ein seelenloses Monster und ein Monster war er immer noch, denn all das was er getan hatte konnte nie wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Er hatte seine Opfer gequält und dabei gelacht. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht ihre Qual zu spüren. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht seine Opfer zu töten, egal welchen Alters. Seit er seine Seele wiederhatte quälten sie ihn, tauchten auf in seinen Träumen. Er erinnerte sich auch oft daran wie er vor seinem Vampirdasein gewesen war. Als er versuchte ein Poet zu sein. Es war ihm nie wirklich gelungen. Er erinnerte sich an seine Familie und an seine wenigen Freunde, und manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre damals mit ihnen gestorben. Spike empfand nur noch eine tiefe Abscheu gegen sich selber.  
  
Nun betrat er die Krypta. Hier war alles so wie er es verlassen hatte. Zwar etwas verstaubt, aber immer noch da. Sein Blick ging zu der Stelle, an der er mit Buffy wiederholt geschlafen hatte. Es kam ihm so unwirklich vor, denn er konnte nicht begreifen, warum sie es zugelassen hatte. Oder hatte er wirklich nur die Situation über ihr Leben nach dem Tod, ausgenutzt.  
  
'Wahrscheinlich werde ich das nie erfahren.'  
  
Spike legte sich schlafen, wohl wissend, dass die Träume wiederkehren würden. Seine Taten wiederholten sich für ihn Tag für Tag, wollten ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Er ergab sich in seinen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Buffy und Dawn wurden von Xander abgeholt und zur Schule gefahren. Eigentlich ging ja nur Dawn dort zum Unterricht, doch ihre Schwester hatte von Principal Wood eine Stelle als eine Art Vertrauenslehrerin angeboten bekommen, die sie dankend angenommen hatte. Alles war besser gewesen als dieser Job im Doubelmeat Palace. Außerdem war es ihr ganz Lieb in der Nähe von Dawn zu bleiben, denn die Schule war an genau derselben Stelle aufgebaut worden, an der sie und ihre Freunde vor ein paar Jahren die alte Sunnydale High in die Luft gesprengt hatten.  
  
Und in der Tat hatten sich dort bereits einige seltsame Dinge ereignet. Unter anderem waren plötzlich einige von den Schülern von einer Art Geister angegriffen worden, die sich nach her als eine Manifestation herausstellten, die durch einen Talisman gelenkt wurden. Während Buffy im Keller mit diesen Geschöpfen kämpfte um ihre kleine Schwester und zwei andere Schüler daraus zuholen hatte Xander den Talisman zerstört und alles war nur noch wie ein schlimmer Traum gewesen.  
  
Seit kurzer Zeit war nun auch Willow wieder aus England zurück. Sie war mit Giles dort gewesen, nachdem sie durch Taras plötzlichen Tod völlig aus der Bahn geworfen worden war und mit ihrer Magie beinahe alle um sich herum umgebracht hatte. Scheinbar hatte sie sich recht gut erholt. Sie zauberte nun nur noch wenn sie damit anderen wirklich helfen konnte, keine kleinen unwichtigen Dinge, die man auch selber machen könnte, sonder nur wenn es sich um Gefahr handelte. Buffy hatte das Gefühl, das Willow dadurch nur noch mächtiger geworden war, auf eine sehr selbst beherrschende Art und Weise.  
  
Doch es gab auch immer noch die Spannungen zwischen Xander und Anya. Nachdem ihrer beider Hochzeit geplatzt war, weil Xander einfach nicht auftauchte, war Anya wieder zum Rachedämon geworden. Und selbst nachdem sie ihr Dasein als solcher erneut aufgegeben hatte, konnten die beiden nicht immer vernünftig miteinander reden.  
  
Und Buffy - nun sie hatte Spike vermisst, heimlich. Nachdem Tara ihr damals mitgeteilt hatte, das er sich bei ihr melden würde, hatte sie noch Hoffnung gehegt. Sie wollte ihm all ihre Gefühle mitteilen, wenn er wieder auftauchte. Doch nach drei Wochen hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie hatte sich schließlich bei Clem erkundigt und erfahren, dass Spike nach Washington gegangen war und sie ahnte was er dort vorhatte, und sie hatte Angst davor. Wenn er sich den Chip entfernen ließ, würde sie vermutlich einen ihrer besten Freunde verlieren. Vielleicht müsste sie ihn sogar selber töten.  
  
Als Tara damals von Warren erschossen wurde, hatte sie niemanden mehr mit dem sie darüber reden konnte. Alle waren zu sehr mit sich selber und mit ihren Problemen beschäftigt und Buffy wollte niemandem auch noch mit Spike auf die Nerven gehen. Die einzige Person, der Spike jemals etwas bedeutet hat und die genauso darunter litt das er fort war, war Dawn. Aber wie sollte man seiner kleinen Schwester mitteilen dass man ausgerechnet einen Vampir ohne Seele liebt.  
  
Ihr neuer Job brachte allerdings auch neue Ablenkung und neue Herausforderungen, denn nun konnte sie den Schülern auch außerhalb der Dämonenjagd helfen, und hatte zusätzlich sogar ein geregeltes Einkommen.  
  
Jetzt gerade verabschiedete sich Dawn von ihrer großen Schwester.  
  
"Ciao, Buffy, bis nachher."  
  
"Paß gut auf im Unterricht und sei vorsichtig!"  
  
"Ja, Mommy." kam es ironisch zurück.  
  
Dawn war froh eine große Schwester zu haben, gerade nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Aber manchmal konnten sie auch echt übertreiben. Allerdings wusste sie wie man Buffy ärgern konnte. Am ersten Tag hier in der Schule hatte man Buffy doch tatsächlich für ihre Mutter gehalten und das hatte Buffy ganz schön mitgenommen.  
  
Dieser Tag in der Schule verlief zur Freude aller relativ ruhig. Buffy bekam Besuch von einigen Schülern die ihr Leid vortrugen, wie schwer doch alles wäre und in einer freien Stunde war sogar Dawn kurz bei ihr gewesen um mit ihr zu quatschen. Diese war dem Unterricht zwar eher unlustig gefolgt aber hatte vielleicht sogar das ein oder andere behalten.  
  
Nach der Schule fuhren sie alle gemeinsam zur Magic Box. Willow erwartete sie bereits dort, tief in Bücher vergraben. Die anderen gesellten sich zu ihr. In der letzten Nacht waren Buffy und Dawn von einem sehr großen und kräftigen Dämon angegriffen worden. Er war hässlich, mit blauen Hörnern am Kopf und Auswucherungen an allen Gelenken, und er hatte fürchterlich gestunken. Buffy und Dawn waren beide nur knapp mit heiler Haut davon gekommen. Dawn ging erst seit kurzer Zeit mit auf Dämonenjagd und Buffy machte es wider Erwarten Spaß ihr alles bei zu bringen. Ihr war klar geworden, dass sie viel zu lange versucht hatte ihre Schwester von alledem fernzuhalten. Nun da Spike nicht mehr auf sie aufpasste musste Dawn lernen sich selber zu verteidigen, und es schien als könne sie es besser als jeder gedacht hätte.  
  
"Sag könnte es dieser gewesen sein?" Willow deutete in dem vor ihr liegenden Buch auf ein Bild.  
  
"Nein, er war kräftiger, breiter, größer."  
  
"Vielleicht so wie der?" auch Xander hatte etwas entdeckt.  
  
Dawn beugte sich rüber und begutachtete das Bild.  
  
"Er kommt dem schon sehr nahe, aber seine Arme sahen anders aus. Dieser hier hat Oberarm und Unterarm. Der Dämon der uns angriff hatte irgendwie noch..."  
  
"Zwischenarme?" ergänzte Buffy.  
  
Dawn nickte. Sie kamen der Sache immer näher das war klar.  
  
"Wie zum Henker konnte Giles immer nur alles so schnell herausfinden?"  
  
"Gute Frage Willow. Vielleicht weil er sich nie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt hat. Und wenn wir mal so alt sind wie er... Wer weiß... brr." Buffy schüttelte sich und alle lachten.  
  
"Hey, was ist denn mit dem?" Willow hielt ein Buch in die Höhe.  
  
"Das ist er." schrieen Dawn und Buffy gleichzeitig.  
  
"Wie heißt er und wie bekämpft man ihn?"  
  
"Er heißt... Oh, man, wie zum Henker wird das ausgesprochen?"  
  
"Mwraturi, sehr groß, sehr hässlich, sehr stark."  
  
Diese Stimme kam von einem der Neuankömmlinge die nun im Landen standen, und sie kam allen bekannt vor. Vertieft in ihre Bücher hatte keiner der Freunde bemerkt wie dunkel es draußen geworden war. Während Anya nun die Türe abschloss um nicht noch mehr vermeintliche Kunden einzulassen fragte sie neugierig.  
  
"Ihr kennt euch auch mit Dämonen aus."  
  
Die anderen waren unterdessen freudig aufgesprungen, denn bei den Neuankömmlingen handelte es sich um niemand anders, als um die Mitarbeiter von Angel Investigation.  
  
"Angel, Cordy, Wesley. Was macht ihr denn hier?" Buffy war verblüfft.  
  
Dawn dagegen war total begeistert. Endlich lernte sie den berühmten Angel kennen, und sogleich konnte sie sich vorstellen, was Buffy dazu bewogen hat, sich in ihn zu verlieben  
  
'Der sieht ja umwerfend aus.'  
  
"Ich möchte euch erstmal meine Freunde vorstellen. Das hier ist Fred und das ist Gunn. Und gleich kommt noch ein weiterer Mitarbeiter, sein Name ist Connor." Und an Anya gewandt. "Könntest du ihn bitte noch einlassen?"  
  
"Leider sind wir wegen einer sehr ernsten Sache hier." begann Angel. "Seit einiger Zeit schon treibt dieser Mwraturi in Los Angeles sein Unwesen. Wir haben lange gebraucht um ihn ausfindig zu machen. Leider reichten unsere vereinten Kräfte nicht aus um mit ihm fertig zu werden. Also gaben wir ihm einen kleinen Tip wo er dich finden könnte." Dabei nickte er Buffy zu. "Mit deiner und der Hilfe deiner Freunde können wir ihn erledigen. Es tut mir leid, das er eher hier war als wir, damit hatten wir nicht gerechnet."  
  
"Na besten Dank. Letzte Nacht hat euer Dämon meiner Schwester beinahe den Kopf abgerissen."  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es und Anya öffnete die Tür. Herein trat ein junger Mann, ungefähr in Buffys Alter.  
  
"Aber..." kam es von Willow.  
  
Und auch Buffy blieb der Atem stehen. Diese Augen. Ihr war als hätte sie schon einmal in diese Augen geblickt und ihr war auch sofort klar bei wem. Angel.  
  
Angel hatte ihr Stutzen gesehen und fing an zu erklären.  
  
"Das hier ist Connor. Er ist mein Sohn daher die Ähnlichkeit." In kurzen Worten erzählte er was sich zugetragen hatte, warum er einen Sohn hatte.  
  
Je länger Buffy Angel zuhörte, desto mehr wurde ihr klar, dass sie tatsächlich nur noch freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegte. Als er in den Laden getreten war, hatte sie zuerst geglaubt, dass alles wieder von vorne anfängt, aber dem war nicht so. Allerdings rief es auch erneut die Erinnerungen an einen ganz bestimmten anderen Vampir hervor, und um so mehr wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr sie ihn auch jetzt noch vermisste.  
  
Niemand im Laden hatten den Vampir mit dem Wasserstoffperoxyd-blonden Haaren gesehen, der sich etwas abseits von der Magic-Box aufhielt. Doch Spike hatte die Neuankömmlinge gesehen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	3. Neue Freunde?

Erkenntnis Teil 3 - Neue Freunde?  
  
Spike wartete darauf das Buffy die Magic-Box verließ, das sie auf Streife ging, als er plötzliche Angel und seine Freunde in den Zauberladen gehen sah. Zuerst flammte die Eifersucht hell in ihm auf, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er kein Anrecht auf Buffy hatte, das er die Stadt ja eh wieder verlassen würde. Eineinhalb Stunden später kamen sie alle gemeinsam heraus. Bis an die Zähne bewaffnet verließen sie den Laden in Richtung Friedhof. Unauffällig folgte er ihnen.  
  
'Hey, sogar der Krümel ist dabei. Das ist doch nun wirklich viel zu gefährlich für sie.'  
  
Spike wurde etwas ärgerlich.  
  
'Sie ist doch noch ein Kind, verdammt.'  
  
Die Freunde brauchten nicht lange auf den Dämon zu warten. Er wollte die Dämonenjägerin töten, einfach weil sie die Jägerin war. Dementsprechend griff er sie auch als erstes an. Er sprang aus dem Gebüsch und wollte ihr einen gezielten Schlag verpassen. Doch Buffy wich im geschickt aus. Ducken, Tritt. Direkt hintereinander, sie hielt ihn hin.  
  
'Das ist meine Jägerin.' Fasziniert beobachtete Spike aus einiger Entfernung den Kampf.  
  
Langsam fingen die anderen an sich um den Dämon herum aufzustellen. Und wieder griff der Mwraturi an. Gezielter Schlag, doch Buffy konnte wieder rechtzeitig ausweichen. Aber auch der Dämon war schlauer geworden. Den Tritt, den Buffy ihm versetzten wollte fing er mit einer Hand locker ab und wirbelte Buffy dabei herum. Er wollte gerade wieder auf sie losgehen, als nun auch die anderen einschritten. Xander und Connor von hinten, Angel und Cordy von links, Anya und Gunn von rechts und Fred, Dawn und Willow standen etwas abseits während die Hexe einen Verwirrzauber über den Dämon legen wollte.  
  
Die Schläge und Hiebe der Angreifer prasselten nur so auf den Dämon nieder, doch anscheinend hatten sie ihn immer noch unterschätzt. Er konnte viel mehr einstecken als angenommen und auch gleichzeitig noch austeilen. Cordy war sehr schnell aus dem Rennen. Ein Hieb hatte sie ins Land der Träume geschickt und auch Xander war kurz zu Boden gegangen. Fred kümmerte sich um Cordy, damit sie aus der Reichweite des Dämons kam, während Xander sich wieder aufrappelte. Der Dämon wiederum zeigte noch keinerlei Anzeichen von Müdigkeit oder Verletzungen. Im Gegenteil er schlug abermals heftig zu und diesmal erwischte es Gunn. Er schlug sehr hart auf dem Boden auf und verlor dabei seine Waffe die gegen einen der Grabsteine prallte. Dabei löste sich die, wie ein Frisbee geformte Schneide, und flog wie ein Geschoss davon. Als Spike erkannte das Dawn und Willow genau in Schussrichtung standen überlegte er nicht lange und stürzte los.  
  
Willow hatte die Augen verschlossen und sah das Teil nicht Mal und Dawn war starr vor Schreck. Auf einmal riss irgendjemand beide zur Seite. Während Willow einfach zu Boden ging, kullerten Spike und Dawn ein Stück weit aus dem Kampfbereich heraus und wurden so von einem Busch vom restlichen Geschehen getrennt.  
  
"Danke, das war wirklich in letzter Sekunde."  
  
Als Dawn aufblickte, schaute sie in Spikes besorgtes Gesicht. Ein freudiges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Spike war zurück und Buffy würde sich bestimmt riesig freuen. Schließlich hatte sie auch bemerkt, dass sich zwischen den beiden etwas abgespielt hatte. Doch Spike legte schnell seinen Finger über ihre Lippen.  
  
"Psst, Krümel. Verrats keinem." flüsterte er ihr zu.  
  
In seine Augen trat ein trauriger Ausdruck, den Dawn nicht zu interpretieren wusste.  
  
"Aber...?"  
  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, stand auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen ließ sie nicht los.  
  
'Er war traurig und er wollte nicht das Buffy erfährt, das er hier war. Aber warum?' ging es ihr durch den Kopf. 'Jetzt ist keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.'  
  
Eilig stand sie auf und ging zurück zu den anderen. Dort im Baum steckte immer noch dieser Frisbee. Sie zog ihn raus. Von den anderen stand kaum noch einer fest auf den Beinen. Selbst Angel und Buffy schwankten bereits. Gunn hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und mit einer anderen Waffe weitergekämpft ging aber nun erneut zu Boden und ein paar Meter weiter konnte sie sehen wie Connor gerade versuchte wieder hoch zu kommen. Der Kampf schien regelrecht aussichtslos. Und der Dämon hatte noch keine einzige wirklich ernsthafte Verletzung erlitten. Ein paar Schrammen, nichts wirklich tödliches. Gerade fing Xander Anya auf, die von einem Schlag des Dämons zurücktaumelte, während Buffy und Angel weiterhin mit Äxten auf den Dämon losgingen.  
  
Dawn wurde wütend. Das hier waren ihre Freunde und sie konnte und wollte nicht zulassen dass ihnen etwas passierte. Wofür hatte sie schließlich all die Zeit mit Buffy trainiert.  
  
"Runter!" schrie sie.  
  
Wenn sie eins in Buffys Stunden gelernt hatte, dann das ein kurzer, hart ausgesprochener Befehl, ausgeführt wurde, ohne wenn und aber. Und tatsächlich. Alle bis auf den Dämon ließen sich auf den Boden fallen, das war ihre Chance. Sie warf den Frisbee, in einem seichten Winkel von unten nach oben, und löste mit der scharfen Schneide den Kopf vom Rumpf des Dämons, der daraufhin tot zusammenbrach. Buffy blickte sich erstaunt um, und als sie Dawn da so stehen sah, war sie erfüllt von stolz.  
  
'Das ist meine kleine Schwester.'  
  
"Hey, das war ja wohl absolute Spitzenklasse. Wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen?"  
  
Buffy umarmte ihre Schwester. Sie hatte nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass ein Teil von Gunns Waffe vorhin auf Dawn zugeflogen war und das sie und Willow auf einmal zur Seite stürzten. Spike hatte sie nicht gesehen. Jetzt stürmten alle auf Dawn ein und gratulierten. Auch Angel stand auf einmal vor ihr und nahm ihre Hand.  
  
"Das war wirklich hervorragend. Wie schon gesagt, es tut mir leid das wir ihn ausgerechnet hierhin locken mussten."  
  
In seine Augen trat ein trauriger Ausdruck und Dawn fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
'Jetzt weiß ich was mich bei Spike so irritiert hat, dieser Ausdruck in den Augen war der gleiche. Früher, wenn Spike traurige war, ist er einfach gegangen oder war wütend geworden, jetzt konnte man es in seinen Augen sehen. Aber um wahre Gefühle zu haben braucht man doch eine Seele, oder...?'  
  
Sie war verwirrt und müde. Gunn bot sich an Dawn nach Hause zu bringen, während die anderen sich dran machten den Unrat zu beseitigen. Sie nahm das Angebot dankend an. Doch anstatt auf direktem Wege nach Hause zu gehen, machte sie einen Umweg an der Krypta vorbei. Sie sagte Gunn, dass sie dort einen Augenblick alleine sein wolle, um zu beten, und er nahm ihr das ab. Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber auch nicht ganz gelogen, denn sie wollte ja tatsächlich mit jemandem sprechen.  
  
"Spike, bist du da?" rief sie leise in den Raum.  
  
Plötzlich tauchte ein Kopf von unten auf.  
  
"Hey, Krümel, was machst du hier?"  
  
"Na mit dir reden, was sonst."  
  
"Du hast doch Buffy nicht gesagt das ich wieder in Sunnydale bin, oder?"  
  
"Nein keine Sorge, es weiß keiner das du hier bist. Aber ich verstehe nicht warum sie es nicht wissen darf. Warum hast du sie verlassen?"  
  
Spike lachte verbittert. "Ich, sie verlassen? Wusste gar nicht das wir jemals zusammen waren."  
  
"Ach komm schon Spike. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Und da war mehr zwischen euch."  
  
"Nein Krümel. Es wäre schön, wenn es so gewesen wäre, aber da gibt es nichts zu erzählen."  
  
"Und warum bist du dann traurig?"  
  
"Hey," versuchte Spike sich zu entrüsten. "Ich bin ein Vampir und Vampire werden nicht traurig. Wir haben keine Seele."  
  
"Angel hat eine, und ich könnt schwören er hat manchmal genau den gleichen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen wie du eben."  
  
Das traf Spike. Sie, ein Teenager, hatte es geschafft seine Seele zu erblicken. Er drehte sich weg.  
  
"Geh nach Hause." sagte er. "Hier bist du niemals sicher."  
  
Er ging wieder in die hintere Ecke und hörte nur noch wie die Tür ging.  
Gerade als er sich einen Becher Blut einschenken wollte ging erneut die Tür.  
  
"Krümel, du solltest doch nach Hause..."  
  
Da spürte er es, ein anderer Vampir. Mit hoch erhobenem Pflock auf aufgesetzter Vampirfratze stürzte er zur Tür und fand sich Angel gegenüber.  
  
"Wer ist denn Krümel. Nennst du so neuerdings deine Geliebte?"  
  
"Sie ist nicht meine..."  
  
Angel setzte nun seinerseits die Vampirfratze auf und fiel ihm wütend ins Wort.  
  
"Hör zu, ich will nicht über deine Liebchen mit dir reden. Du warst eben da Spike, bei dem Kampf, ich habe dich bemerkt. Ich habe gehört, dass du in letzter Zeit viel getan hast um dich bei Buffy und ihren Freunden einzuschmeicheln, hast mit ihnen Dämonen bekämpft zum Ausgleich dafür, das du keine Menschen mehr beißen kannst. Deshalb will ich dich jetzt nur warnen."  
  
Drohend stand er vor Spike, der mittlerweile den Pflock beiseite gelegt hat und sein Gesicht wieder menschlich hatte werden lassen.  
  
"Solltest du der Jägerin oder einem ihrer Freunde auf irgendeine Art und Weise schaden zufügen wollen, bist du Staub."  
  
Wie um seine Worte unterstreichen zu wollen nahm er Spikes Pflock in die Hand und hielt ihn, ihm an die Brust.  
  
"Das ist die einzige Warnung die du kriegst. Hättest du nicht diesen Chip würde ich dich sofort an Ort und Stelle in Staub verwandeln. Am besten wäre für dich Sunnydale zu verlassen und nie wieder hierhin zurück zu kommen."  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde wieder zu dem eines Menschen und er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Was noch?" fauchte dieser zurück.  
  
"Es gibt keinen Chip mehr..." gab Spike zu und ließ den Blick sinken.  
  
Wenn Angel ihn töten wollte so konnte er das tun, er würde sich nicht wehren.  
  
"Was soll das heißen es gibt keinen Chip mehr? Du hast ihn entfernen lassen?"  
  
Spike nickte nur. Angel ging wieder drohend ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste das ich diesen Dämon hierher gelockt habe, würde ich vermuten das du etwas damit zu tun hättest, aber..."  
  
"Wie bitte?" unterbrach Spike ihn wütend "Du hast dafür gesorgt das dieses Untier hierher kam. Bist du jetzt vollends abgedreht. Was wenn er jemanden getötet hätte?"  
  
Angel schaute ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Sag mal, was für ein Schauspiel wird das jetzt. Du machst dir Sorgen um die anderen?"  
  
"Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen."  
  
Es interessierte Spike schon lange nicht mehr, was Angel jetzt wohl denken mochte.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, dann wären Dawnie und Willow jetzt vermutlich tot. Ihr wart doch so mit diesem Monster beschäftigt, das ihr gar nicht bemerkt habt wie dieser komische Frisbee auf die beiden zuflog." Spike war nun richtig ärgerlich.  
  
"Ach zur Hölle." fluchte er.  
  
Er ging zurück zu seinem Kühlschrank und schüttete sich eine Tasse voll mit Blut und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Angel beobachtete das aus einiger Entfernung völlig fasziniert.  
  
"Sag mal, was machst du da?"  
  
"Das siehst du doch, ich esse!"  
  
"Aus einer Tasse?" Angels Faszination wurde immer größer.  
  
"Ja, woraus denn sonst."  
  
Spike konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Angel daran, wie oder besser woraus er aß, so interessant fand.  
  
"Ich dachte der Chip wäre draußen. Ich hatte angenommen du erfreust dich wieder an frischen Mahlzeiten."  
  
Jetzt wusste Spike was Angel meinte. Langsam schwand sein Ärger.  
  
"Möchtest du auch ´ne Tasse?"  
  
Angel nickte und Spike goß ihm ebenfalls etwas ein. Lange Zeit sagte keiner von beiden etwas.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Ich merke doch, dass da noch etwas ist, was du nicht erzählt hast. Wieso beißt du nicht?"  
  
Angel wollte nun alles wissen. Es kam ihm seltsam vor wie Spike sich benahm.  
  
"Ich will einfach keine Menschen mehr töten. Dir ergeht es doch genauso, oder?"  
  
"Du kannst dich aber nicht mit mir vergleichen, Spike. Ich habe eine Seele. Mein Gewissen würde es nicht zulassen."  
  
Wo war nur Spikes Überheblichkeit geblieben. Wieso brachte er Angel nicht mehr so auf die Palme wie er es während all ihrer gemeinsamen Jahre immer getan hatte. Angel konnte sich diese Veränderung nicht erklären und er war sich sicher, dass noch mehr dahinter stecken musste.  
  
'Entweder spielt er hier ein nicht sehr lustiges Spiel mit mir oder...!' dachte Angel.  
  
"Wie konntest du das aushalten bis jetzt, ich meine mit deinem Gewissen, bei allem was du auf dem Kerbholz hast?"  
  
"Na du kannst ja vielleicht Fragen stellen. Ich versuche eigentlich nur mein Gewissen durch ein paar gute Taten zu beruhigen, das lässt die Stimmen meiner Opfer etwas leiser werden. Man muss da einfach durch. Schließlich haben wir es selbst zu verantworten. Warum fragst du so was?"  
  
"Ich möchte einiges wieder gut machen. Ich möchte anderen Menschen helfen und nicht sie töten."  
  
"Das soll ein Scherz sein, richtig. Und ich bin darauf reingefallen. Nachher kommt dein "Krümel" und ihr macht euch lustig über mich. Ich hab genug davon."  
  
Das alles konnte nur ein Scherz sein, weil Angel sich sonst eingestehen müsste, dass Spike nicht mehr der Bösewicht von früher war. Er stand auf und wollte gehen als Spike ihn am Ärmel festhielt.  
  
"Krümel ist der Spitzname für Dawn."  
  
"Du gibst Buffys Schwester Spitznamen? Weiß sie das? Du weißt hoffentlich, dass es in deinem eigenen Interesse besser wäre die Finger von Dawn zu lassen."  
  
Angel war wieder etwas aggressiver geworden. Er wollte nicht dass irgendwer aus Buffys Nähe verletzt wurde, egal auf welche Weise.  
  
"He, ich würde Dawnie nie etwas tun. Sie ist eine Freundin. Wir unterhalten uns manchmal, oder besser wir haben uns unterhalten. Ich erzählte ihr Geschichten von damals. Sie hat mich einfach verstanden."  
  
"Sie hat dich verstanden? Und was gibt es da zu verstehen?"  
  
"Das alles ist kein Scherz Angel. Ich meine es vollkommen ernst. Ich habe auch ein Gewissen und das drückt."  
  
Spike schaut ihn einfach nur an, sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen. Er wollte wissen ob Angel es auch sehen konnte, genau wie Dawn. Immerhin hatte Angel ja auch so seine Erfahrungen damit.  
  
"Spike, du machst mir langsam richtig Sorgen. Was ist bloß los mit... Oh Gott... Du hast... Aber wie?"  
  
"Ich war in Afrika. Dort gibt es einen Dämonen, dem so etwas möglich ist."  
  
"Du hast eine Seele!"  
  
Angel setzte sich wieder und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Spike hielt ihm eine Flasche mit Whiskey hin.  
  
"Oh, gut. Das kann ich jetzt brauchen. Erzähl mir alles, was passiert ist, von Anfang an."  
  
Und so fing Spike an alles zu erzählen. Den Part das er sich ausgerechnet in Buffy verliebt hatte ließ er natürlich weg. Ebenso wie das was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Wahrscheinlich würde Angel es eh früh genug erfahren.  
  
Und so sprachen sie die ganze Nacht durch und nach und nach wurde Angel immer friedlicher gestimmt. Anfangs hatte er an Spikes Geschichte nichts glauben wollen, doch dieser erzählte sie mit einer solchen Inbrunst, dass er gar nicht anders konnte.  
  
"Also, wenn ich das alles noch mal rekapitulieren darf. Mann setzte dir diesen Chip ein, du konntest nicht mehr beißen und du hast dich dann in dieses Mädchen verliebt. Bis dahin richtig?"  
  
Spike nickte nur zu allen Punkten die Angel aufzählte.  
  
"Das Mädchen hat sich aber nicht in dich verliebt, du warst verzweifelt und wolltest den Chip raus haben. Das hat geklappt, aber dennoch hast du sie weiter geliebt. Dann bist du hingegangen und hast versucht eine Möglichkeit zu finden deine Seele wieder zu bekommen. Und die schleppst du jetzt mit deinem Gewissen seit ungefähr einem Monat wieder mit dir rum, und trotzdem willst du die Stadt verlassen?"  
  
"Ja, genau so ist es abgelaufen."  
  
"Wer ist das Mädchen?"  
  
"Bitte?" erschrocken schaute Spike Angel an.  
  
"Ich möchte wissen wer das Mädchen ist. Sie muß schon etwas ganz besonderes sein, wenn sie einen Vampir zu so etwas bringt. Komm schon, du kannst es mir doch sagen."  
  
Spike schaute betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das eigentlich nicht wirklich wissen willst."  
  
"Also los, zier dich nicht so. War es ein Mensch?"  
  
Spike nickte.  
  
"Doch nicht eine von Buffys Freundinnen, oder. Du weißt sie würde dir den Kopf abreißen."  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Spike, mach´s nicht so spannend."  
  
"Angel, wenn ich es dir sagen würde, würdest du mir den Kopf abreißen."  
  
"Es ist nicht Cordy, oder?"  
  
"Bei all den Nachtgestalten, wie kommst du denn auf so einen abwegigen Gedanken?"  
  
"Weil ich dir dann den Kopf... na du weißt schon."  
  
"Sag bloß du bist in Cordy verliebt." Spike grinste. "Oh, man. Das ist echt gut."  
  
"Wir reden hier nicht über mich Spike. Also?"  
  
"Buffy." kam es zögernd von Spike. "Ich habe mich in die Jägerin verliebt."  
  
Angel verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Blut-Whiskey-Gemisch als er wütend aufsprang.  
  
"B...Buffy? Wie zum Henker, kann sich ein böser Vampir in die Jägerin verlieben?"  
  
"Na genauso wie du." keifte Spike zurück.  
  
"Vergiss bitte nicht, dass ich damals schon nicht mehr böse war. Ich habe von mir aus den anderen geholfen. Du wurdest von diesem Chip regelrecht dazu gezwungen."  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich." schrie Spike ihn an. "Der Chip zwang mich dazu keine Menschen mehr zu beißen, aber nicht ihnen auch noch zu helfen. Ich hätte mich auch so mit den Dämonen anlegen können. Aber ich bin genau wie du zu einem Verräter geworden, und das mit jeder Nacht mehr. Wenn ich andere Vampire treffe, wollen sie mich töten und das habe ich nicht dem Chip sondern nur mir zu verdanken, weil ich ihnen helfen wollte."  
  
Angel gab es zwar nicht gerne zu aber er musste Spike Recht geben.  
  
"O.k., o.k. Kein Grund so zu schreien. Du weckst ja Tote auf damit."  
  
"Außerdem hat der Chip bei Buffy schon seit ihrer Wiederauferstehung nicht mehr funktioniert."  
  
Erstaunt blickte Angel ihn an. Das hatte er natürlich nicht gewusst. Jetzt musste er erstmal verdauen, dass sich Spike ebenso in Buffy verliebt hatte wie er.  
  
"Aber sie weiß, dass du in sie verliebt bist, oder.  
  
Spike nickte. Er hatte Angst gehabt vor Angels Reaktion, schließlich war sie mal seine Freundin gewesen.  
  
"Und warum fragst du Buffy nicht einfach ob du ihr hier helfen kannst."  
  
"Warum bist du nicht hiergeblieben." fragte Spike einfach zurück.  
  
"Weil ich damals alle in Gefahr gebracht habe. Ich habe Buffy mehrmals versucht zu t..." Er stockte.  
  
"Genau wie ich. Weißt du wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich jemals versucht habe sie zu töten. Aber ich kann nicht in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn sie immer nur ein Monster in mir sieht, und genau das tut sie. Bei dir war es damals was anderes. Sie lernte dich mit Seele kennen. Mich nennt sie widerlich oder gefühllos."  
  
"Ich kann verstehen was du meinst."  
  
Stille trat ein in der beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.  
  
"Macht es dir nichts aus?" fragte Spike plötzlich.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na, das ich jetzt auch in Buffy verliebt bin"  
  
"Weißt du Spike, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte ich dich für einen solchen Gedanken an Buffy sicherlich getötet. Doch erstens glaube ich, dass sie sehr gut alleine mit dir zu Recht kommt und zweitens hast du es eben recht gut erkannt. Ja, Cordy und ich wir sind uns etwas näher gekommen. Mit Buffy und mir hätte es auf Dauer so wie so nie etwas werden können."  
  
Er grinste schief, während Spike ihn ungläubig ansah.  
  
"Du meinst doch nicht die Cordy die ich auch kennen lernen durfte, oder?"  
  
Nun lachte Angel.  
  
"Doch Spike, genau die. Sie hat sich in der letzten Zeit sehr verändert und auch sehr viel mitgemacht. Außerdem hat sie mir sehr mit meinem Sohn geholfen."  
  
"Deinem Sohn?" Spike schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Das musst du mir nun aber genauer erklären."  
  
Angel sah aus dem Fenster der Krypta und stellte fest, dass der Tag noch nicht wieder ganz vorbei war.  
  
"Also, gut."  
  
Und Angel begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Wie Darla zurückgeholt worden war, als Mensch, wie sie bei ihm gewesen und eine stürmische Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte, und wie sie nachher von ihm wieder verwandelt werden wollte. Er erzählte, dass er es jedoch nicht tat und somit Dru auf den Plan gerufen wurde die Darla dann wieder zu einer Vampirin machte. Wie Darla auf einmal vor ihm stand und sagte sie sei schwanger, wie sich scheinbar eine Bindung zwischen ihr und dem Ungeborenen aufgebaut hatte, und wie sie sich schließlich opferte um das Kind zu retten. Er sprach davon wie Connor von Holtz in eine andere Dimension entführt wurde und erst als Erwachsener zurückkam. Wie sehr Connor ihn Anfangs haßte, weil er dachte Angel wäre der Mörder seines Vaters. Er erzählte, was Cordelia in der Zwischenzeit, ebenfalls in einer anderen Dimension, durchmachte, und wie sich alles nachher zum Besten ergab.  
  
"Dann war der junge Mann letzte Nacht dein Sohn. Das ist bestimmt ein tolles Gefühl. Vater zu sein, meine ich."  
  
"Ja das war mein Sohn und ja es ist ein tolles Gefühl. Allerdings kann man das erst so recht einschätzen, wenn man eine Seele hat, glaube ich."  
  
"Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Vampir ein Kind zeugen kann."  
  
"Spike, du darfst eins nie vergessen. Normalerweise lassen wir uns nur mit anderen Vampiren ein. Vielleicht wäre es anders mit Menschen?"  
  
"Ist er..." Spike suchte nach dem richtigen Wort.  
  
"Du meinst ob er so ist wie ich. Nein. Er ist ein Mensch, vielleicht etwas stärker, mit besseren Sinnen, aber ein Mensch."  
  
Die Stunden waren während des Erzählens schnell verflogen und draußen dämmerte es.  
  
"Es wird Zeit für mich. Meine Freunde warten." Angel ging Richtung Tür.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du willst die Stadt wirklich verlassen?"  
  
"Ich kann hier nicht bleiben."  
  
"Wir könnten vielleicht in L.A. noch Hilfe brauchen."  
  
Spike schaute ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Du würdest mich mitnehmen?"  
  
"Klar, wozu sind..." er zögerte kurz. "Wozu sind Freunde denn sonst da. Pack deine Sachen zusammen. Ich warte draußen am Wagen auf dich."  
  
Wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass ihn jemand Freund genannt hatte. Zu lange.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Hättest du was dagegen mich William zu nennen."  
  
"Nein kein Problem." Angel grinste und verließ die Krypta.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	4. Ein neues Leben?

Erkenntnis Teil 4 - Ein neues Leben?  
  
Spike packte in Windeseile ein paar seiner Habseligkeiten zusammen und gerade als er die Krypta verlassen wollte kam Clem herein.  
  
"Oh, hallo. Wollte gerade mal nach dem Rechten sehen."  
  
"Hallo, Clem, alter Freund. Ich verlasse die Stadt. Du kannst alles haben was du möchtest. Hier hast du auch die Schlüssel vom Wagen." Er schmiss Clem die Wagenschlüssel zu.  
  
"Wow, super. Aber was sage ich der Jägerin, sollte sie wieder nach dir fragen?"  
  
"Sie hat nach mir gefragt?" Spike stutze.  
  
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Ja ein paar Mal."  
  
Spike dachte eine Zeitlang nach, dann gab er Clem eine Antwort, auf die sie auf alle Fälle reagieren würde.  
  
"Es kann sein das sie gar nicht erfährt, dass ich hier war. Aber wenn doch und sie sollte fragen, dann sag ihr, dass der Chip draußen wäre und ich die Stadt für immer verlassen hätte. Dann wird sie nicht mehr fragen."  
  
Entweder würde sie ihn suchen um zu wissen was er tat, oder sie würde ihn suchen um ihn zu töten, oder, was am unwahrscheinlichsten war, sie würde ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er würde es merken, wenn es soweit wäre.  
  
"Leb wohl Clem." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Krypta, wie er hoffte zum letzten Mal.  
  
"Leb wohl Spike." der faltige Dämon winkte ihm hinterher.  
  
Nicht weit entfernt wartete Angel am Auto mit seinen Freunden. Sie waren mit einer Art VW-Bus unterwegs, weil sie nicht alle in Angels Auto gepasst hätten. Außerdem konnte Angel so auch am Tage mit den anderen zusammenfahren.  
  
"Leute, das hier ist William. Er wird uns ab jetzt zur Hand gehen. Und bevor ihr fragt: Ja er ist ein Vampir. Ein Vampir mit einer langen Geschichte. William. Cordy und Wesley kennst du ja schon. Die beiden sind Gunn und Fred und das ist mein Sohn Connor."  
  
Spike grüßte alle mit einem Nicken.  
  
"Ähm, Angel?" meldete Cordy sich jetzt zu Wort. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist das doch Spike, oder? Wieso sollten wir ihm trauen? Er hat mehrmals versucht uns alle zu töten."  
  
Spike hatte so was schon geahnt. Angels Mitarbeiter würden ihn nie akzeptieren. Geknickt senkte er den Kopf, doch genau in dem Augenblick nahm Angel ihn in Schutz, etwas womit er nie gerechnet hätte.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass euch das im Moment noch schwer fällt, aber die Reise nach Los Angeles ist genau richtig damit er seine Geschichte erzählen kann. Dann wird es sicher leichter ihm zu trauen. Ich jedenfalls tue es bereits."  
  
Also stiegen sie alle in den Bus und begaben sich auf den Weg nach LA.  
"Also, wirklich Dawn. Was du gestern Nacht getan hast war eine hervorragende Leistung. Nicht nur das du Willow gerettet hast, sondern auch wie du diesen Dämon erledigt hast. Das war echt fantastisch."  
  
Die Freunde hatten an dem heutigen Tag alle viel zu tun gehabt, Arbeit, Schule, College. Nun saßen sie an diesem Abend alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer des Summers-Hauses und unterhielten sich. Buffy war außer sich vor Stolz über ihre kleine Schwester, nur Dawn konnte sich nicht wirklich darüber freuen. All die Danksagungen die sie bekam von ihrer Schwester, den anderen Freunden und vor allem von Willow. Wenn sie es nur gewesen wäre, die Willow gerettet hätte, aber es war ja schließlich Spike gewesen. Da sie ihm aber versprochen hatte zu schweigen, konnte sie all das Lob nicht von sich weisen. Sie verstand allerdings auch nicht warum Spike nicht wollte, daß Buffy wußte das er wieder da war.  
  
'Warum nur sind die Erwachsenen immer so dickköpfig?' fragte sie sich.  
  
"Ich geh zu Bett, ich bin hundemüde, hab wohl von letzter Nacht noch so was wie Schlafentzug."  
  
"Dawn hat Recht, wir sollten wohl alle zu Bett gehen."  
  
Auch die anderen hatten bereits angefangen zu gähnen. Im Verlauf des Tages und vor allem des heutigen Abends waren sich Xander und Anya wieder näher gekommen, und so standen sie beide auf und gingen Hand in Hand nach Hause.  
  
"Tschüss Dawn, Buffy."  
  
"Ciao ihr beiden. Macht´s gut und paßt auf Dämonen auf."  
  
Willow war auch bereits auf der Treppe um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Seit sie aus England zurück war, wohnte sie wieder, wie vorher, bei Buffy und Dawn. Das Haus war ja schließlich groß genug.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Buffy."  
  
"Nacht, Willow."  
  
Buffy war glücklich. Alles hatte hervorragend geklappt. Sie selbst war sich absolut sicher, daß sie nichts mehr für Angel empfand. Sie waren einfach Freunde. Xander und Anya fanden wieder zueinander, Dawn hatte sich heldenhaft gezeigt, indem sie einen Dämon getötet und alle anderen gerettet hat, und auch Willow hatte sich und die Zauberei völlig unter Kontrolle. Alles in allem lief alle perfekt.  
  
'Fehlt nur noch Spike.' Sie seufzte.  
Die nächsten vier Wochen waren für Dawn der reinste Horror. Die "kleine" Dawn hatte eine Heldentat vollbracht und immer wieder kam die Sprache auf diese Geschichte. Dann kamen wieder Lobesworte, immer wieder. Vor allem Willow war so unendlich dankbar. Aber es war nicht nur das. Was für Dawn viel schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, daß sie schweigen mußte was Spike anging. Sie wollte Buffy so gerne sagen, das er hier gewesen war, das er traurig war und das er sich scheinbar nicht traute sich Buffy zu zeigen. Sie dachte so viel darüber nach, bis schließlich sogar die Schule darunter litt. Sie vergaß ihre Hausaufgaben und es dauerte nicht lange, bis einer der Lehrer sich bei Buffy meldete und sie darauf ansprach.  
  
"Dawn, ich muß mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dir reden." schimpfte sie, als sie beide zu Hause waren.  
  
"Deine Geschichts-Lehrerin war bei mir und hat sich darüber beschwert, dass du deine Hausaufgaben vernachlässigst. Ich hoffe du glaubst jetzt nicht, nur weil du eine Heldentat vollbracht hast, müsstest du dich nicht mehr um die Schule kümmern. Bedenke bitte das die Schule immer vorgeht, vor allem."  
  
Sie merkte selbst das sie sich fast wie ihre Mutter anhörte, doch schließlich wollte sie auch nicht, dass das Jugendamt irgendwann wieder vor der Tür stand. Dawn allerdings war sofort total sauer.  
  
"Das ist ja wieder typisch. Kaum hab ich mal ein bißchen Ärger in der Schule führst du dich als Mutter auf, aber was sonst so zu Hause abgeht, davon kriegst du nichts mit."  
  
Beleidigt rannte sie die Treppe hoch und Buffy hörte nur noch wie sie ihre Zimmertüre zuschmiß. Sie blieb völlig verdattert in der Küche stehen. Hatte Dawn ihr wirkliche gerade vorgeworfen, sie würde nicht mitkriegen das es ihr nicht gut ging.  
  
'Ich habe gedacht es wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Habe ich vielleicht irgendwas übersehen?'  
  
Darüber nachdenkend was wohl falsch gelaufen war, ging sie ihrer Schwester hinterher. Sie zögerte nur kurz und klopfte dann an der Zimmertüre an.  
  
"Dawn, darf ich rein kommen?"  
  
Sie bekam keine Antwort, also betrat sie leise das Zimmer.  
  
"O.K. scheinbar habe ich irgendetwas total verpeilt. Möchtest du mir nicht sagen um was es geht. Hattest du Streß in der Schule, oder mit einem Jungen? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich manchmal nicht so gut auf dich eingehen kann. Ich hab leider nicht so viel Erfahrung darin wie man mit Teenagern umgeht."  
  
Dawn legte das Bild zur Seite, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter und Buffy zeigte und schaute sie an. In ihren Augen standen Tränen.  
  
"Warum ist Spike damals weggegangen?"  
  
"Spike?" Buffy war erstaunt.  
  
Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet, nur nicht das ihre Schwester in der Schule nachließ wegen Spike.  
  
"Ja. Warum Buffy?"  
  
"Also,... ähm... wir hatten einen kleinen Streit."  
  
"Einen kleinen? Der muß schon ziemlich heftig gewesen sein. Du hast doch selbst immer gesagt, dass Spike wie eine Klette ist."  
  
Da musste Buffy ihrer Schwester leider recht geben.  
  
"Ich dachte er liebt dich."  
  
"Dawn, er ist und bleibt ein Vampir und ich bin nun mal die Jägerin."  
  
"Also liebst du ihn nicht?"  
  
Buffy wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit? Sie konnte sich zwar vorstellen das Dawn nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätte, aber sie hatte Angst davor. Sich erneut Hoffnungen zu machen. Er war fort, wahrscheinlich mittlerweile sogar ohne Chip. Wenn sie ihn töten müßte könnte Dawn das nicht verstehen.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Doch Dawn, ich liebe ihn. Aber verrate es nicht weiter." Sie grinste schief. "Ich glaube nicht das die anderen es verstehen würden."  
  
"Aber eigentlich ist es doch völlig in Ordnung."  
  
"Dawn. Er hat keine Seele. Tief in seinem Inneren haust ein Dämon der absolut böse ist. Das macht Spike böse. Er tötet aus Spaß, auch wenn es nur andere Dämonen sind. Würde ihn der Chip nicht daran hindern, dann würde er ohne zu zögern auf uns losgehen. Solange er sich so "handzahm" verhält mag ich ihn wirklich sehr, doch sollte er den Chip entfernen lassen, dann müßte ich ihn töten."  
  
"Aber er hat sich doch immer um uns gekümmert. Glaubst du wirklich, das ihn nur der Chip dazu gezwungen hat?"  
  
"Du kanntest ihn vorher nicht. Du hast nicht erlebt wie er versucht hat uns zu töten." erwiderte Buffy traurig.  
  
"Du würdest also niemals offen zugeben das du ihn liebst, auch vor ihm nicht?"  
  
"Nein Dawn. Ich glaube das würde ich nicht."  
  
"Schade eigentlich. Ihr würdet gut zusammen passen."  
  
"Ist es denn das was dir Sorgen macht, das die Schule leiden muß?"  
  
"Auch. Aber viel schlimmer ist eigentlich, daß ihr alle euch ständig bei mir bedanken müßt. Das geht mir echt auf den Keks."  
  
"Aber es war doch hervorragend. Ich meine, wie du dich einfach mit Willow ins Gebüsch geschmissen hast war ja schon grandios, aber..."  
  
"Das war Spike."  
  
"...wie du den Dämon... Was sagst du da?"  
  
"Spike hat mich und Willow zu Boden geworfen. Als dieses Geschoß auf uns zukam war ich total starr vor Schreck. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann würde ich jetzt hier nicht sitzen."  
  
"Spike ist wieder in der Stadt. Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?" Buffy war echt geschockt.  
  
"Nur das ich dir nicht sagen soll, dass er wieder da ist."  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht Buffy. Ich weiß nur wie traurig er ausgesehen hat. Er war irgendwie anders, seine Augen waren... durchdringender, tiefer. Ja, ich glaube das waren sie."  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mal versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Es wundert mich aber schon das ich bis jetzt noch nichts von den anderen gehört habe das er wieder da ist. Das mit deiner Lehrerin kriegen wir auch wieder hin. Und jetzt ab an die Hausaufgaben."  
  
"Buffy? Er hat uns geholfen, meinst du der Chip ist noch da?"  
  
"Das werde ich herausfinden, Dawn. Ich versprech´s."  
  
Buffy verließ das Haus und ging Richtung Friedhof. Wenn Spike noch in Sunnydale war müßte er sich um diese Tageszeit in der Gruft aufhalten. Den ganzen Weg überlegte sie was sie sagen wollte, wenn sie ihm gleich gegenüberstand. Sie hatte Angst vor dem was er sagen könnte. Was würde sie tun wenn er ihr zu verstehen gab, dass der Chip nicht länger aktiv war. Sie wußte es nicht.  
  
Ganz entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit trat sie die Tür zur Krypta nicht ein, sondern öffnete sie ganz leise, so als hätte sie Angst etwas zu zerbrechen. Doch im Inneren saß nur ein sehr faltiger Dämon: Clem.  
  
"Hallo Clem, wie geht es dir?"  
  
Clem sprang erschrocken auf.  
  
"Hallo Jägerin. Ich hatte dich nicht erwartet."  
  
"Wie ich sehe hast du es dir hier sehr gemütlich gemacht."  
  
Es hatten sich ein paar Dinge verändert in der Krypta. Es kam jetzt mehr Licht herein und es war etwas ordentlicher. Alles in allem konnte man sehen das hier kein Vampir hauste. Ihre Hoffnung sank.  
  
"Ja, Spike hat zu mir gesagt, ich könnte alles behalten, er bräuchte es nicht mehr."  
  
"Wann hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?"  
  
"Oh, ich glaube das war vor ungefähr vier Wochen. Er war aber nur auf der Durchreise. Hatte wohl nur noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Er ist auch direkt in der nächsten Nacht wieder abgehauen. Wollte die Stadt für immer verlassen, sagte er."  
  
"Für immer? Hat er denn gesagt, warum oder wohin er wollte?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Buffy drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen.  
  
"Danke, Clem."  
  
"Oh, da war doch noch was, was er gesagt hat."  
  
Buffy sah zurück. Sie fror auf ein Mal, als wenn sie ahnte was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Er erwähnte, daß sein Chip endlich draußen sei."  
  
Nach Clem´s letzten Worten war Buffy regelrecht aus der Krypta geflohen. Es war also wahr.  
  
'Verdammt, ich wußte es. Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß machen?'  
  
Wütend über sich selber und aber auch ein bißchen darüber das Dawn erst so spät mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt war, ging sie nach Hause. Ständig überlegend wie diese Situation jetzt am besten zu klären wäre. Endlich zu Hause rief sie als erstes Dawn und Willow zu sich ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Wir haben ein Problem. Dawn für dich ist das jetzt sicher nicht sehr einfach genausowenig wie für mich oder die anderen, aber ich fürchte wir müssen uns auf die Suche nach Spike machen."  
  
"Wieso, was ist denn los mit ihm?" fragte Willow nichts ahnend.  
  
"Spike ist irgendwie seinen Chip losgeworden und wenn wir nicht wollen, daß er wieder auf uns losgeht sollten wir ihn zuerst finden."  
  
"Um was zu tun Buffy, ihn zu töten? Das kannst du nicht tun. Er hat unser Leben gerettet." Dawn hatte Angst.  
  
"Dawn, du magst ja richtig liegen, er hat uns oft genug geholfen, aber Buffy hat auch Recht. Er kennt uns mittlerweile viel zu genau, als das wir ihm noch trauen könnten. Er kennt sämtliche unserer Angewohnheiten. Außerdem geht er bei uns ein und aus, daher sollte ich wohl die Bannsprüche erneuern."  
  
Buffy nickte.  
  
"Nein Willow du verstehst nicht. Nicht ich habe dich vor diesem Geschoß gerettet, sondern Spike. Er war vor vier Wochen hier und hat uns beiden das Leben gerettet."  
  
Fragend schaute Willow Buffy an.  
  
"Dawn sagt die Wahrheit. Ich war bei Clem und der hat bestätigt, dass er hier war und angeblich die Stadt endgültig verlassen hat. Aber Spike hatte auch schon immer eine Vorliebe für kleine Spielchen."  
  
"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben was du da sagst Buffy. Ich dachte du liebst ihn."  
  
Jetzt war Willow tatsächlich überrascht und Buffy wurde tiefrot.  
  
"Dawn, ich habe dir gesagt, daß wenn der Chip draußen wäre ich ihn töten müßte, das weißt du."  
  
"Dann war er deswegen traurig. Er weiß wie du darüber denkst."  
  
Jetzt traten Dawn die Tränen in die Augen. Sie stand auf und rannte die Treppe hoch.  
  
"Du liebst ihn?" war alles was Willow hervorbrachte.  
  
"Willow, bitte. Reite nicht auch noch darauf herum. Es war ein Fehler, dass wir zusammen waren, das weiß ich, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Wir müssen ihn ausfindig machen."  
  
Willow ging stillschweigend über Buffys Aussage, sie wären zusammen gewesen, hinweg.  
  
"Aber was, wenn Dawn recht hat. Sie sagt er hat traurig ausgesehen. Vielleicht hat er sich wirklich geändert, ich meine auch ohne Chip."  
  
"Dawn ist leicht zu beeinflussen, sie ist noch jung."  
  
Buffy fing an die Waffen für die Jagd zusammen zu packen. Eine Stunde noch, dann würde sie auf Spike Jagd machen. Zuerst wollte sie in die Dämonen-Bar, ein paar Fragen stellen, vielleicht wusste einer der dort Anwesenden, wo Spike sich aufhalten könnte. Noch konnte sie nicht glauben, das er die Stadt wirklich verlassen hatte, es gab zu viele Orte an denen man sich verstecken konnte, von denen man beobachten konnte. Sie wollte selbst nicht glauben wie weh ihr der Gedanke tat, aber es mußte getan werden.  
  
In der Bar wusste keiner das Spike überhaupt hier gewesen war. Auch in der alten Villa hatte sie nachgesehen, die Hälfte aller Friedhöfe hatte sie sich angesehen, aber alles ergebnislos, zumindest was Spike anbetraf. Sie traf auf vereinzelte Vampire und erledigte sie genauso schnell, wie sie auftauchten. Sie kam schließlich zu dem gleichen Schluss wie Clem. Spike hatte tatsächlich die Stadt wieder verlassen, zumindest deutete alles darauf hin. Wieder zu Hause angekommen setzte sie sich erneut mit Willow zusammen.  
  
"Ich muss versuchen ihn zu finden. Ich kann nicht ruhigen Gewissens abwarten, wohl wissend wie gefährlich er sein kann."  
  
"Und wie willst du ihn finden? Er könnte schließlich überall sein."  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich das auch nicht so genau. Clem ist es auch nicht bekannt, wo er hingegangen ist. Was wäre denn am wahrscheinlichsten?"  
  
"Das ist ne echt gute Frage. So lange man nichts von irgendwelchen Greueltaten hört, schwer zu sagen."  
  
"Ich denke ich warte noch ein paar Tage ab. Vielleicht hören wir ja etwas von ihm, er kann sich schließlich nicht ewig verstecken."  
  
Buffy stand auf und packte die Waffen wieder an ihren Platz. 


	5. Freund oder Feind

Erkenntnis Teil 5 - Freund oder Feind?  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, als Buffy sich im Wohnzimmer mit Willow beriet, befand Dawn sich auf dem Weg nach Los Angeles. Sie hatte Buffy einen Brief in ihrem Zimmer hinterlassen. Nun begab sie sich selber auf die Suche nach Spike. Im Gegensatz zu Buffy glaubte sie aber nicht daran, das er noch in Sunnydale war, und der einzige der herausfinden konnte wo er sich befand und dem sie vertrauen konnte, war Angel. Sie war bereits kurz nach dem Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester aufgebrochen, also am späten Abend, und war zur Bushaltestelle gelaufen. Am frühen Morgen kam sie in LA an. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und so musste sie sich im Dunkeln auf den Weg zum Hyperion machen, von dem sie leider noch nicht einmal wusste, wo genau es lag.  
  
'Verdammt, ich hätte mir vorher irgendwoher einen Stadtplan besorgen sollen. Um die Zeit ist doch noch kein vernünftiger Mensch auf der Straße.'  
  
Tatsächlich waren die Straßen in diesem Stadtteil ausgesprochen ruhig. Sie würde ja gerne einen Taxifahrer fragen, aber selbst da hatte sie bis jetzt noch keinen gefunden, und der Stadtteil durch den sie gerade lief, war mehr als gruselig. Da sah sie ein Pärchen auf der anderen Straßenseite und ging zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
"Hallo, können sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich von hier aus zum Hotel Hyperion komme?"  
  
"Na, Kleines. So ganz alleine auf der Straße."  
  
"Ich bin unterwegs zu Freunden, sie erwarten mich bereits."  
  
Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber Dawn hatte auf einmal so ein seltsames Gefühl.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du da irgendwann ankommst." sagte die Frau und verwandelte sich.  
  
'Mist, Vampire.'  
  
Schnell zog Dawn ihren eigenen Pflock, den sie wohlweislich eingesteckt hatte, aus der Tasche. Da wurde sie auch bereits von der Vampirfrau angegriffen. Sie sprang auf sie zu und wollte Dawn direkt an die Kehle gehen, doch diese duckte sich geschickt von ihr weg und schlug ihr dabei in den Unterbauch.  
  
"Uff, pass auf sie ist flink. Lass sie nicht entwischen." rief diese ihrem Gefährten zu.  
  
Nun wollte auch der Mann nach ihr greifen, doch er erwischte sie von vorne und das war sein Fehler. Dawn hob blitzschnell das Knie an und er knickte praktisch in der Mitte zusammen. Sie nahm ihren Pflock und stieß ihn in das Herz des Vampirs. Sofort zerfiel er zu Staub.  
  
'Der war einfach zu erledigen.' Dawn war über sich selber erstaunt.  
  
"Nein." schrie die Frau und packte Dawn von hinten "Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so durch die Gegend rennen und wahllos Vampire pfählen."  
  
Dawn zappelte in ihrem Griff, konnte sich aber nicht freimachen. Die Vampirfrau hätte es jetzt einfach von ihrem Hals zu trinken, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr.  
  
"Und du glaubst wohl, du könntest hier herumlaufen und wahllos Menschen aussaugen, oder."  
  
'Die Stimme kenn ich doch.' dachte Dawn freudig überrascht.  
  
Sie trat feste nach hinten aus und erwischte die abgelenkte Vampirfrau am Schienbein, woraufhin diese sie losließ. Dawn drehte sich um und entdeckte Spike, der sich nun auf die Vampirin stürzte und diese nach einem kurzen Handgemenge pfählte. Er klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten und schaute dann Dawn an. Er war wütend, das konnte sie sehen.  
  
"Was zum Henker glaubst du eigentlich was du hier alleine machst. Wo hast du Buffy gelassen?"  
  
"Na, sie ist zu Hause geblieben. Sie glaubt nicht das du Sunnydale verlassen hast. Sie will Jagd auf dich machen."  
  
"Und was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte nach dir suchen, und da ich nicht wusste wo du sein könntest, habe ich mir gedacht ich beauftrage Angel damit dich zu suchen. Spike?"  
  
"Ja, Krümel."  
  
"Du bist doch nicht wieder böse, oder. Buffy sagt, da du den Chip draußen hast, wärst du wieder unweigerlich böse."  
  
Seine Wut verpuffte im Nu. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Buffy hatte genau so reagiert, wie er vorhergesehen hatte. Sie machte Jagd auf ihn, auf ein Monster. Es hatte sich nichts geändert.  
  
"Nein, Dawn. Ich bin nicht wieder böse. Aber das wird deine Schwester mir nie glauben. Komm erst mal mit. Ich bring dich zum Hyperion. Du bist wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Nacht unterwegs. Jetzt solltest du eine Runde schlafen und morgen fährst du wieder heim."  
  
"Aber ich möchte nicht heim. Ich möchte eine Weile bei dir bleiben. Du musst mir erzählen, was alles passiert ist."  
  
Spike legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie so in die Richtung in die er wollte. Er war gerührt. Obwohl Dawn wusste, dass er nicht mehr durch den Chip gebremst wurde und obwohl ihr nicht wirklich bewusst war, dass er eine Seele hatte, vertraute sie ihm ihr Leben an. Das war etwas was er sich von Buffy gewünscht hatte, aber niemals von ihr bekommen würde. Wenn Buffy nun erfuhr das Dawn hier war, dann würde sie über kurz oder lang auch hier auftauchen, und dann würde sie auch ihn hier finden. Und das wiederum war etwas, was ihm Angst machte  
  
Als Dawn und Spike das Hotel ereichten tasteten sich gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Skyline von LA.  
  
"Hey Angel, ich bin zurück. Und ich habe Besuch mitgebracht."  
  
Angel steckte den Kopf aus seiner Bürotüre und Cordy tauchte hinter der großen Anmeldung des Hyperion auf.  
  
"Dawn?" sagten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
"Hi, Leute."  
  
"Ich habe sie draußen auf der Straße gefunden, als irgendeine Vampirfrau sich an ihr sättigen wollte. Hab mir gedacht ich bringe sie besser mit hierher, zumal sie eh hier hin wollte."  
  
"Bist du etwa alleine nach LA gekommen?" fragte Angel.  
  
"Ja, ich wollte mich auf die Suche nach Spike machen. Aber jetzt habe ich ihn ja gefunden." Sie strahlte glücklich über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Angel war scheinbar gar nicht so glücklich über die Tatsache das Dawn hier war. Auch er realisierte recht schnell, was das für Spike bedeuten müsste.  
  
"Willst du Buffy anrufen oder soll ich das machen, William."  
  
"Ich mach´s schon selber, Angel, aber danke."  
  
"Du weißt was passieren könnte, wenn sie herkommt."  
  
Spike nickte nur.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Nichts aber, Cordy würdest du ihr bitte ein Zimmer zeigen, damit sie wenigstens etwas schlafen kann?"  
  
Cordy nahm Dawn beiseite und diese ging widerwillig mit ihr nach oben. Aber sie war wirklich müde. Währendessen wählte Spike bereits das erste Mal Buffys Nummer.  
Sunnydale  
  
"Dawn, du musst endlich aufstehen." Buffy stürmte in Dawns Zimmer.  
  
Sie zog die Decke zurück und musste zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen das in dem Bett nur Kissen und Decken lagen, aber keine Dawn. Willow hatte ihr am vergangenen Abend gesagt das Dawn schon schlafen würde, weswegen sie nicht noch einmal zu ihr rein gegangen war. Und jetzt stellte sie fest, dass das nur eine Finte gewesen war.  
  
"Verdammt, sie ist ausgebüchst."  
  
Sie drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer gerade verlassen, als sie den Brief auf dem Schreibtisch stehen sah.  
  
Liebe Buffy  
  
Ich möchte dir nicht in den Rücken fallen aber ich denke du siehst die Sache mit Spike etwas zu engstirnig. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass er nicht wieder böse geworden ist. Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach ihm machen, beziehungsweise ihn suchen lassen und ich werde ihn überreden sich bei dir zu melden.  
  
Dawn  
  
'Na super.'  
  
"Willow." rief sie "Wir haben ein Problem."  
  
"Was ist denn los."  
  
Buffy zeigte auf die Kissen in Dawns Bett.  
  
"Sie ist Spike suchen."  
  
"Oh, gar nicht gut. Irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte wo?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich, hier der Brief lag neben dem Busfahrplan. Sie schreibt sie will ihn suchen lassen."  
  
"Aber von wem? Wer würde denn schon einen Vampir suchen." in dem Moment wo Willow das sagte kam ihr ein bestimmter Gedanke.  
  
"Wo ist sie denn mit dem Bus hin? Ist der Plan an einer bestimmten Stelle aufgeschlagen."  
  
Es gab eigentlich nur einen der es wagen würde nach Vampiren zu suchen: Angel.  
  
"L.A. Der Plan zeigt wann die Busse nach L.A. fahren. Sie will wahrscheinlich zu Angel. Willow, du musst die anderen informieren. Ich mache mich direkt auf dem Weg nach L.A."  
  
Willow lief sofort nach unten und machte sich auf den Weg zu Anya, die jetzt wahrscheinlich in der Magic Box war und sich auf die Ladenöffnung vorbereiten würde. Ein Telefonat wäre jetzt noch zwecklos, noch würde der Anrufbeantworter dort laufen. Auch Buffy hatte das Haus bereits zehn Minuten später verlassen und sich auf den Weg nach Los Angeles gemacht. So war keiner im Haus als das Telefon an diesem Morgen das erste Mal ging. Nur der Anrufbeantworter sprang an und zeichnete die Nachricht auf.  
  
Buffy war derweilen auf dem Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Vorher hatte sie sich noch im Plan ausführlich darüber informiert, wann der Bus kam. Mit Entsetzen hatte sie festgestellt, das Dawn sehr wahrscheinlich noch vor dem Morgengrauen in L.A. angekommen sein müsste, und auch Los Angeles war nicht ganz ohne Vampire.  
  
'Ich hoffe nur Dawn passt gut auf sich auf.'  
Los Angeles  
  
"Es geht einfach keiner dran. Wahrscheinlich haben sie bereits bemerkt, dass sie ausgerissen ist. Ich habe ihnen jetzt auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen."  
  
"Kannst du nicht in der Magic-Box anrufen? Zumindest Anya müsste doch da sein."  
  
"Ich kann es mal versuchen, aber ich fürchte der Laden hat noch nicht auf."  
  
Er hob erneut den Telefonhörer und wählte doch schon nach kurzem hörte er ein Besetzt-Zeichen. Seufzend ließ er den Hörer wieder auf der Gabel sinken.  
  
"Besetzt! Ich muss es nachher noch mal versuchen."  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Willow klopfte wie wild an der Ladentüre der Magic Box.  
  
"Anya, mach auf. Ich weiß doch das du da bist."  
  
Anya hörte das Klopfen, hatte aber bisher noch nicht Willows Stimme erkannt. Sie klang viel zu nervös und aufgeregt.  
  
"Wir haben noch geschlossen. Kommen sie bitte in einer halben Stunde wieder."  
  
"Anya, ich bin es, Willow. Mach endlich auf. Wir haben ein großes Problem."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Anya ging zur Türe und schloss auf. Wie ein Blitz kam Willow in den Laden und fing an Anya alles zu erklären.  
  
"Was ist denn los, das du mir beinahe meine Ladentüre zerschlägst."  
  
"Spike ist wieder da. Das heißt war. Bei dem Kampf vor 4 Wochen hat er uns unerkannt geholfen und Dawn hat nachher noch mit ihm gesprochen, ihm aber leider auch versprochen uns nichts zu verraten. Er ist seinen Chip losgeworden, das hat Buffy bereits herausgefunden. Jetzt ist Dawn heute Morgen ausgebüchst, einfach abgehauen. Sie will Spike suchen und Buffy und ich vermuten das sie dafür nach L.A. will. Buffy ist schon dahin unterwegs, möchte aber das wir ihr zu Hilfe kommen."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten ich soll meinen Laden heute zu lassen um Dawn hinterher zu jagen?"  
  
"Ja. Wäre das denn so schlimm?" Willow ärgerte sich ein bisschen.  
  
'Sie hat aber auch immer nur den Laden und das Geld im Kopf.'  
  
"Wir müssten Xander noch Bescheid sagen, oder?"  
  
"Genau, er ist doch jetzt auf der Baustelle und ich weiß die Telefonnummer nicht. Hast du sie vielleicht parat liegen?"  
  
"Ja sicher, da drüben." Anya zeigte auf ein Notizbuch, welches neben der Kasse lag.  
  
"Ruf du doch bitte schon mal Xander an, ich schreibe ein Schild das der Laden heute geschlossen bleibt."  
  
Willow atmete auf. Sie hätte sich unter keinen Umständen mit Anya darüber auseinandersetzen wollen, warum der Laden zu bleiben müsste, nur um ein paar Freunden zu helfen. Sie sah sowieso, das Anya nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Situation war. Willow wählte also die Nummer der Baustelle und verlangte nach Xander Harris. Sie schilderte ihm kurz die Situation und er versprach auf der Stelle zu kommen. Willow legte wieder auf, bemerkte dabei allerdings nicht, das der Hörer etwas schief lag und die Gabel so nicht richtig runterdrückte. Heute würde niemand mehr in der Magic Box anrufen können.  
  
Xander kam ungefähr zehn Minuten später und ließ die beiden Frauen in sein Auto einsteigen. Anya hatte ein Schild ins Fenster gehängt, auf dem stand:  
  
Aus privaten Gründen bleibt die Magic-Box heute geschlossen.  
  
Willow sagte Xander, dass sie noch mal zum Summers-Haus müssten, um ein paar Waffen zu holen, dann fuhr er los.  
  
Im Summers-Haus angekommen schnappten sich Willow und Xander schnell ein paar Waffen, während Anya das blinkende Licht auf dem Anrufbeantworter bewunderte, als wenn sie so etwas noch nie gesehen hätte.  
  
"Willow, irgendjemand muss hier was ganz wichtiges mitzuteilen haben. Da sind bereits 15 Gespräche drauf verzeichnet."  
  
Willow drückte die Play Taste und ließ so alle Nachrichten hintereinander ablaufen.  
  
"Hallo, Buffy." hörte man eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme sagen.  
  
"Hey, das ist Spike." meinte Anya, und Xander und Willow hielten nur den Zeigefinger vor den Mund.  
  
"Pssst."  
  
"Ich bin es Spike. Ich... äh wollte dir nur sagen, das... na ja Dawn ist hier bei mir... und ich dachte, das du sie vielleicht ganz gerne abholen würdest. Also wenn du da bist geh dran, bitte..... Na gut, ich versuch´s dann nachher noch mal."  
  
Beep. Die erste Ansage war zu Ende.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, ich bin´s wieder. Scheinbar bist du immer noch nicht zu Hause. Also wenn du Dawn gerade suchst sie ist immer noch hier bei mir in L.A. Frag im Hyperion nach. Ciao."  
  
Beep. Die nächsten Nachrichten waren alle leer, aber alle drei vermuteten das sie alle vom selben Anrufer stammten. Spike.  
  
"O.k., Buffy ist ja bereits auf dem Weg nach L.A. und da wir nun wissen das Dawn bei Spike ist und er ebenfalls in L.A. ist, sollten wir ihr folgen, finde ich."  
  
Willow schnappte sich die Waffentasche und Xander tat es ihr gleich. Alle drei verließen das Haus und stiegen in den Wagen.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass Spike wieder böse ist. Ich finde das hat sich nicht gerade so angehört." fragte Anya.  
  
"Generell hat er sich anders angehört. Mir ist aufgefallen das er nicht so überheblich klang. Und warum sollen wir im Hyperion nachfragen. Ich dachte da befindet sich Angel Investigation?" Xander schüttelte den Kopf, während er langsam losfuhr.  
  
"Buffy hat mich noch mal extra darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Spike spielt gerne Spielchen. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein. Es könnte sein, das er Böse ist und nur Angel weiß, wo er sich befindet, oder das er will, dass wir Angel mit in diese Sache einbeziehen. Es kann aber auch genauso gut sein, das Dawn sich bei Angel befindet und wir Spike ganz falsch einschätzen. Keiner weiß genau was in den vergangenen fünf Monaten mit ihm passiert ist."  
  
Anya und Xander schauten Willow durch den Rückspiegel erstaunt an. Sie hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet.  
  
"Na ja, alles was ich meine ist eigentlich, wir sollten vorsichtig sein, o.k.?"  
  
"Klar." Kam von beiden zurück.  
  
Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg nach L.A. fort.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
"Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie oft ich schon angerufen habe. Es scheint tatsächlich keiner mehr zu Hause zu sein. Und in der Magic-Box ist Dauerbesetzt."  
  
"Du hast aber doch auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Wenn sie ihn abhört kommt sie bestimmt her. William, du solltest dir überlegen ob du dich nicht einfach versteckst bis sie wieder weg ist."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann ja schließlich nicht immer vor ihr wegrennen."  
  
"Welche Nachricht hast du ihr eigentlich bei Clem hinterlassen?"  
  
In den letzten Wochen hatten Angel und Spike sich viel unterhalten. Dabei hatte Spike auch von dem faltigen Dämon erzählt, mit dem er viel zusammen war, seit er den Chip in seinem Schädel hatte.  
  
"Ich sagte ihm, er möge ihr ausrichten, dass der Chip draußen sei."  
  
"Also, was glaubst du wie lange du noch lebst wenn sie hier her kommt?" Angel sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Er machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um Spike. William war ein sehr guter Kämpfer und in den vergangenen Wochen hatte er sich bei Angel Investigation sehr gut eingelebt. Zusätzlich zu den Aufträgen die sie regelmäßig rein bekamen, ging William auch noch auf Streife, ähnlich wie er es mit Buffy immer gemacht hatte. Er ging die Straßen in der näheren Umgebung ab und auch schon mal über den ein oder anderen Friedhof. So konnte er oft die Böse Saat schon im Keim ersticken.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich werde die ganze Nacht draußen sein, aber ich möchte mich erst noch ein bisschen mit dem Krümel unterhalten."  
  
"Tu das. Ich leg mich ein bisschen schlafen, war eine lange Nacht."  
  
Spike stieg die Stufen hoch zu Dawns Zimmer. Er klopfte. Erst hörte er etwas rascheln und dann leise Schritte die sich der Türe näherten. Dawn öffnete die Türe und schaute Spike aus verheulten Augen an.  
  
"Hallo, darf ich reinkommen." fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
"Sicher. Musst du hier auch fragen?" Dawn war erstaunt.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht, weil ich ja jetzt auch in diesem Hotel wohne. Aber es hätte ja auch sein können, das du es nicht willst."  
  
Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der im Raum stand, während Dawn die Vorhänge zuzog um auch den Rest der Sonne draußen zu halten. Spike war gerührt.  
  
"Hast du meine Schwester erreichen können?"  
  
"Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich habe ihr auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie bald hier sein."  
  
"Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht, nicht wahr? Ich wollte das nicht, aber ich konnte doch nicht wissen das du ausgerechnet hier bist."  
  
"Dawn, ich mache dir doch keine Vorwürfe. Ich freue mich sogar darüber, mich mal wieder mit dir unterhalten zu können. Ich hab dich vermisst Krümel. Ich werde mich einfach heute Nacht vor deiner Schwester ein wenig verstecken. Wirst sehen es wird alles wieder gut."  
  
"Ich glaube ich weiß, warum du nicht wieder böse geworden bist."  
  
Spike hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Es war nicht der Chip, der dich dazu gezwungen hat mit uns zu kämpfen. Du hast das damals alles schon freiwillig getan, nicht wahr? Und ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass du Buffy liebst. Aber ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht zugibt, dass sie dich auch mag. Ich meine das sieht doch ein Blinder."  
  
"Nun, es scheint mir, dass man vor dir nichts geheim halten kann. Es stimmt, es war meine freie Entscheidung für und mit euch zu kämpfen. Anfangs vielleicht nicht, aber später auf jeden Fall. Warum sonst hätte ich es mir mit allen anderen Dämonen verscherzen sollen. Und ja es stimmt auch das ich Buffy liebe, und das über alles andere. Ich würde sogar mein Unleben einsetzten für sie. Aber ich glaube nicht mehr daran, das sie mich mag." Betreten schaute er zur Seite.  
  
"Aber warum nicht? Das versteh ich nicht."  
  
"Sie hat in mir nie etwas anderes als ein Monster gesehen, und sie hatte recht damit. Ich bin ein Monster und werde nie etwas anderes sein. Ich bin ein Dämon und sie ist die Jägerin. Sie ist dazu auserwählt, solche wie mich zu töten. Und irgendwann wird sie auch mich töten."  
  
Dawn sprang wütend auf. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass er jetzt so einfach aufgab. Dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Es war derselbe, den sie auch auf dem Friedhof gesehen hatte. Schnell beruhigte sie sich wieder und setzte sich Spike gegenüber.  
  
"Erzähl mir von den letzten fünf Monaten, bitte."  
  
Zögern erzählte er was geschehen war, aber er ließ aus das er seine Seele wieder bekommen hatte.  
  
"Das war alles. Der Chip raus und fertig ist. Spike, da ist doch noch mehr, ich fühle das. Du hast eben selbst gesagt, das man vor mir nichts geheim halten kann, dann versuch es jetzt verdammt noch mal nicht."  
  
"Ich war noch in Afrika. Ich habe dort nach einem Dämonen gesucht, der..." er zögerte und schaute Dawn dabei tief in die Augen.  
  
Sie sah seine Schmerzen über das was er dort erlebte und sie sah seinen Gram über das was er alles getan hatte und in diesem Augenblick wusste sie es mit absoluter Bestimmtheit.  
  
"...der dir deine Seele wiedergeben könnte?" fragte sie.  
  
Spike nickte. Jetzt liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Dawn verstand jetzt auch seine missliche Lage. Er hatte seine Seele wiederbekommen und konnte jetzt genauso fühlen wie Buffy, konnte verstehen warum sie ihn niemals akzeptieren würde.  
  
"So hast du es dir wahrscheinlich nicht vorgestellt, oder?"  
  
"Es ist grauenhaft. Diese Gestalten, meine Opfer verfolgen mich. Jede Nacht träume ich von ihnen. Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, ich kann deine Schwester jetzt nur allzu gut verstehen. Warum hat sie sich eigentlich überhaupt mit mir abgegeben?"  
  
Darauf wusste Dawn keine Antwort. Sie durfte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Buffy hatte ihr zwar gestanden, das sie ihn mochte solange der Chip drinnen war, aber die Situation hatte sich ja nun eindeutig vollkommen geändert. Spike stand schließlich auf.  
  
"Es wird dunkel. Ich muss langsam auf Streife gehen." Er lächelte sie traurig an.  
  
"Sei bitte vorsichtig, ja."  
  
Spike drehte sich wortlos um und verließ Dawns Zimmer.  
  
'Ich muss versuchen Buffy zu überreden, dass sie zumindest mal mit ihm spricht, und wenn auch nur telefonisch. Das muss doch irgendwie zu machen sein.'  
  
Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihr Bett fallen und dachte sich einen Plan aus.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	6. Eine zweite Chance?

Als Buffy in L.A. ankam begann es bereits zu dämmern. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Hyperion. Die ganze Zeit überlegte sie, was sie machen könnte um Spike aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn er wieder in Sunnydale auftauchen würde. Ihr war auf der Busfahrt hierher klar geworden, dass sie ihn auf gar keinen Fall töten wollte und das wäre genau das was sie tun müsste wenn sie ihn treffen würde. Genau wie bei Angel damals. Sie wollte es nicht aber sie musste. Und das stimmte sie traurig.  
  
'Warum kann ich nicht einmal das Glück haben einen normalen Freund zu haben?'  
  
Aber sie konnte sich die Antwort auch direkt selber geben. Sie könnte niemals mit jemandem zusammen sein, der nicht so stark war wie sie. Sie müsste ihren Freund immer darüber aufklären, was sie war und was sie nachts tat. Die meisten würden alleine bei der Erklärung wahrscheinlich schon das Weite suchen. Aber sie hatte bis jetzt auch mit den anderen immer Pech gehabt. Auf Angel lag ein Fluch und Riley war nachher, als er nicht mehr so stark war, auch nicht damit fertig geworden, dass sie kräftiger war. Dann war da Spike gewesen, aber ihr Stolz hatte nicht zugelassen, dass sie ihm gestand wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Für seine Stärke, für seine Hilfe, für sein Trösten. Sie hatte ihn selber vertrieben mit ihren Worten und Gesten. Und jetzt hatte sie ihn so weit getrieben, dass er den Chip hatte entfernen lassen. Sie hätte es zulassen sollen, zulassen das er sie im Arm hielt, zulassen das er sie liebte und sie ihn. Das war jetzt vorbei.  
  
'Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er mich immer noch liebt, und wenn doch, würde er für mich aufhören zu beißen?'  
  
Sie war tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken als sie den Schrei einer Frau hörte. Es schien aus einer kleinen Gasse zu kommen nicht weit entfernt von ihr. Sie rannte los. Egal ob Mensch oder Dämon, dort war eine Frau in Gefahr und das hieß es gab etwas zu tun. Sie bog um die Ecke und stand prompt hinter einem wahren Schrank von Mann. Menschlich, ungefähr 1,90 groß und breit wie ein Bodybuilder. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und rechts an ihm vorbei konnte sie die total verängstigte Frau erkennen. Sie starrte allerdings nicht auf diesen "Schrank", sondern auf jemanden der scheinbar vor ihm stand und der Buffy verborgen blieb. Gerade als Buffy irgendetwas sagen wollte, hörte sie ein paar dumpfe Schläge und der Mann vor ihr bewegte sich und holte aus. Auf der linken Seite sah sie jemanden in die Ecke fliegen, genau zwischen die Mülltonnen die dort standen. Ein paar Sekunden und ein paar Schläge später fiel der Mann wie ein gefällter Baum nach hinten und blieb dort reglos liegen.  
  
Alles hatte sich in so unglaublich kurzer Zeit abgespielt, dass Buffy nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden hatte zu überlegen, was sie überhaupt sagen wollte. Und auch jetzt fielen ihr nicht die richtigen Worte ein.  
  
Dort stand er. Spike mit aufgesetzter Vampirfratze. Eben hatte sie noch überlegt, wie sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollte und jetzt war er auf einmal da. Hier in Los Angeles.  
  
'Verdammter Mist. Und was jetzt?' dachte sie bei sich, während sie bereits den Pflock aus der Tasche nahm  
  
'Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach mit meinem Geständnis überfallen. Vielleicht lässt er dann die Frau...' Buffy konnte nicht zu Ende denken.  
  
Was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abspielte war so unglaublich, so unwahrscheinlich, etwas womit sie nie gerechnet hätte. Spikes Gesicht wurde wieder menschlich und er ging zu dem niedergeschlagenen Mann rüber und streckte ihm die Hand zum aufstehen hin.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, Mister?"  
  
"Ja, danke. Ich glaube ich bin noch mal mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Was ist mit meiner Frau?"  
  
"Ich glaube die ist noch mal mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen."  
  
Die Frau starrte Spike immer noch völlig entgeistert an. Schließlich hob er die Handtasche der Frau auf und streckte sie ihr hin.  
  
"Mam, Sie und ihr Mann sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Das ist nicht unbedingt der richtige Ort für einen Nachtspaziergang."  
  
"D..D..Danke." stammelte sie nur.  
  
Die Frau nahm die Tasche und ging dann ganz schnell rüber zu ihrem Mann, schnell vorbei an diesem Wesen, das eben noch ausgesehen hatte wie ein Monster. Sie nahm die Hand ihres Mannes und verließ zusammen mit ihm die Gasse. Spike schaute ihnen hinterher, dabei entdeckte er Buffy die immer noch wie erstarrt dort stand. Er schluckte. Aus. Er hatte sich verstecken wollen, und jetzt stand sie vor ihm.  
  
'Und was soll ich ihr jetzt sagen?'  
  
Er sah sehr wohl, dass sie ihren Pflock in der Hand hielt. Ihm war fast als würde er alleine durch ihren Anblick zu Staub zerfallen. Er wagte den ersten Schritt, wenn es so sein sollte, dann...  
  
"Hallo Buffy! Wie geht´s?"  
  
Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. In ihrem Blick lag Erstaunen und Freude aber auch Vorsicht. Sie hatte zwar mit eigenen Augen gesehen das er diesem Paar geholfen hatte, konnte aber nicht übersehen, was für Greueltaten er früher ohne den Chip begangen hatte.  
  
"Das" sie deutete auf den "Schrank" an ihrer Seite "war ein Mensch!"  
  
Es war unmissverständlich was sie damit sagen wollte.  
  
'Da hab ich ja wirklich eine prima Nachricht bei Clem hinterlassen.'  
  
"Ja." sagte er. "Er wollte die beiden Herrschaften ausrauben. Ich habe ihn lediglich daran gehindert."  
  
"Dein Chip ist also weg." bemerkte sie überflüssigerweise.  
  
"Ja." Er wagte nicht auf sie zuzugehen  
  
Sie hielt den Pflock immer noch in der Hand.  
  
"Warum hast du die Frau und ihren Mann nicht angegriffen?"  
  
Langsam verlor er die Geduld.  
  
"Hör zu pet." Damit verfiel er wieder in seine alte Gewohnheit, etwas das er in letzter Zeit selten tat. "Wenn du hier bist um mich zu pfählen, nur zu. Niemand wird mich vermissen. Wenn nicht, dann lass mich in Ruhe meinen Job machen."  
  
"Deinen Job? Wann hast du dich denn zum Retter der Menschheit aufgeschwungen. Das hier ist allenfalls Angels Job oder der der Polizei. Nicht deiner."  
  
Buffy konnte einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut. So war es immer gewesen. Kaum trafen sie sich irgendwo, flogen die Fetzen. Sie war einfach wieder wütend auf ihn, was dachte er sich eigentlich, sein Job!  
  
"Nicht das es dich was angeht, aber ich helfe hier wo ich kann. Also was willst du von mir?"  
  
"Eigentlich gar nichts. Aber jetzt wo du schon mal hier vor mir stehst, würde es mich interessieren, ob..." Sie zögerte.  
  
"Ob ich wieder böse bin? Ob ich wieder ein Killer bin, wie vorher?"  
  
'Sie hat den Anrufbeantworter nicht abgehört, sonst hätte sie gefragt ob ich Dawn bereits getötet habe.' dachte er verbittert.  
  
"Willst wohl endlich einen Grund haben mich zu pfählen, obwohl ich schon mehrmals betont habe, dass meine Liebe zu dir mich verändert hat. Nun, ich kann dir einen Grund geben."  
  
Er setzte sein Gameface erneut auf und ging drohen auf sie zu. Sie wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, aber sie hatte Angst davor ihn töten zu müssen.  
  
"Spike, ich warn dich, hör auf."  
  
"Ich heiße William." Und mit diesen Worten schlug er zu.  
  
Xander parkte den Wagen direkt vor dem Hyperion. In Windeseile verließen die drei Freunde den Wagen und gingen ins Hotel.  
  
"Hallo, jemand da?" rief Willow.  
  
"Hier drüben." Angel winkte den dreien zu.  
  
Dort saßen Wesley, Cordelia, Angel und Connor an einem Tisch und hatten ihre Köpfe über eine Schriftrolle gebeugt, die Wesley krampfhaft versuchte zu entziffern.  
  
"Hey, ist Buffy nicht bei euch?" fragte Angel erstaunt, als er ein paar Schritte auf die anderen zuging. "Ich hätte gedacht sie kommt ihre Schwester selber abholen."  
  
"Dawn ist hier?" Willow war erstaunt.  
  
"Ja, habt ihr denn die Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter nicht abgehört?"  
  
"Doch das schon. Aber da waren nur zwei Nachrichten und die waren noch dazu von Spike. Eine, dass Dawn bei ihm wäre, und eine das wir hier nachfragen sollten."  
  
Willow ahnte so langsam das noch mehr dahinter steckte. Es wunderte sie, dass Dawn hier war, obwohl Spike deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie bei ihm wäre. Und Angel wurde klar, dass er vielleicht doch selber bei Buffy hätte anrufen sollen. Die Nachrichten die Spike hinterlassen hatte konnte man bei seiner Vergangenheit nur zu leicht missverstehen  
  
"Ist Buffy denn noch nicht hier? Sie hat Sunnydale nämlich viel früher als wir verlassen und sich auch direkt auf den Weg hierher gemacht."  
  
"Wo ist Dawn jetzt?" fragte Xander nun.  
  
"Ich gehe sie holen." bot sich Connor an und verschwand die Treppen hoch.  
  
Wesley und Cordelia grübelten während des Gesprächs weiter über der Schriftrolle.  
  
"Nein. Sie ist leider noch nicht hier, aber ich bin sicher sie wird bald hier aufkreuzen."  
  
Angel hoffte allerdings, dass sie nicht zu sehr auf die Umgebung des Hyperion achten würde. Sie durfte Spike nicht finden, der dort jetzt auf Streife war.  
  
"Setzt euch doch erstmal. Wie kommt Dawn eigentlich darauf einfach abzuhauen."  
  
Willow erzählte Angel kurz was sich am Abend vorher im Summers-Haus zugetragen hatte und das Dawn völlig verzweifelt war wegen Spike. Sie erzählte ihm auch von dem was sie am morgen in Dawns Zimmer vorgefunden hatten und von dem Brief. Sie war gerade fertig geworden als Dawn wie ein Wirbelwind die Treppen heruntergefegt kam.  
  
Sie blieb stehen als sie sah, dass ihre Schwester nicht dabei war.  
  
"Wo ist Buffy?"  
  
"Sie ist noch nicht hier, wahrscheinlich gerade auf dem Weg von der Bushaltestelle hierher. Wir sind getrennt losgefahren." antwortete Willow ihr, während sie sie umarmte.  
  
"Aber da draußen ist es gefährlich im dunkeln. Es gibt hier Vampire und andere Übeltäter."  
  
Dawn war sichtlich nervös, was sich die drei Freunde nicht erklären konnten.  
  
Anya versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Dawn, deine Schwester ist die Jägerin und außergewöhnlich stark. Sie wird mit solchen Typen fertig das weißt du doch."  
  
Angel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er wusste warum sich Dawn solche Sorgen machte. Bestimmt nicht um ihre Schwester, die konnte sich wehren. Aber was war mit Spike. Sollte sie ihn treffen, wüsste Angel nicht ob Spike sich überhaupt wehren wollte.  
  
Er schlug nicht mit voller Wucht zu, er wollte sie schließlich nicht verletzten. Er wollte sie wütend machen, damit sie tat was sie scheinbar tun wollte. Ein gezielter Schlag von Buffy auf sein Kinn und direkt danach ein Tritt vors Brustbein ließen ihn zu Boden gehen.  
  
'Sie ist noch stärker geworden.' Stellte er nicht ohne Stolz fest.  
  
Und schon stand die Jägerin über ihm. Er schloss die Augen, wollte nicht sehen wie sie den Pflock in sein Herz stieß.  
  
"Warum hast du Dawn und Willow gerettet?"  
  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie sah ihn immer noch fragend an. In seinen Augen sah sie Trauer und unendliche Gram, aber keine Angst vor dem endgültigen Tod. Er hatte sich immer gewehrt. Warum er das jetzt nicht tat war Buffy unbegreiflich. Sie wusste, dass er eben nicht mit voller Kraft zugeschlagen hatte.  
  
"Bitte?" Er war verwirrt.  
  
"Warum du Dawn und Willow gerettet hast? Du hattest doch auch da deinen Chip schon nicht mehr. Also warum?"  
  
"Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass einem deiner Freunde etwas passiert." Und leise fügte er hinzu. "Außerdem habe ich dir mal versprochen immer auf Dawn aufzupassen."  
  
'Er hatte es mir wirklich versprochen.'  
  
Damals, kurz bevor sie gestorben war, hatte sie ihm dieses Versprechen abgenommen.  
  
"Ich habe mich geändert Buffy. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht euch bei der Dämonenjagd zu helfen, und nicht nur weil Dämonen die einzigen waren die ich töten konnte. Ich mache es jetzt ohne Chip nicht anders."  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den Pflock sinken. Spike schaute sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Du willst es nicht tun?"  
  
"Ich kann es nicht."  
  
Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und zog ihn hoch.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
"Ich muss Dawn finden. Soweit ich weiß wollte sie zu Angel. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg ins Hyperion."  
  
"Darf ich dich begleiten?" fragte er vorsichtig an.  
  
Buffy nickte nur. Den Räuber von vorhin ließen sie einfach liegen. Nachdem was er an diesem Abend erlebt und gesehen hatte würde er sich wahrscheinlich in dieser Ecke der Stadt so schnell nicht mehr blicken lassen.  
  
Sie gingen nebeneinander die Strasse entlang, schweigend. Bis Buffy eine Frage ganz besonders drückte.  
  
"Hast du seither eigentlich jemanden gebissen."  
  
"Nein, niemanden. Ich halte mich weiter an das Schweineblut und die Mikrowelle." Er grinste.  
  
Sie hatten gerade tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Konversation angefangen, auch wenn diese nur sehr schleppend voranging. Das erste Gespräch seit fünf Monaten.  
  
"Erzähl mir was du gemacht hast, nachdem ich dich damals so verprügelt hatte."  
  
Spike erzählte in kurzen Worten, wie er sich eine kurze Zeit in der Villa versteckt hatte und dann zur Magic-Box gegangen war um etwas über die Dämonen herauszufinden und dann Tara vorm Summers-Haus angetroffen hatte.  
  
"Ich habe dich damals in der Villa gesucht, aber nicht mehr angetroffen. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."  
  
Träumte er. Hatte sie gerade wirklich gesagt, dass sie nach ihm gesucht hatte, dass sie sich entschuldigen wollte damals. Er schaute sie erstaunt an und brachte kein Wort raus.  
  
"Ist es dafür zu spät?" Sie blickte auf den Boden.  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Sich zu entschuldigen?"  
  
Er schluckte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich entschuldigte, wollte nicht dass sie sich überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise schuldig fühlte. Sie hatte nur getan, wozu sie auserwählt wurde.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Buffy. Ich habe einiges dazugelernt in den letzten fünf Monaten. Du hattest Recht damals, ich bin ein Monster ohne Gefühle. Mach dir einfach keine Gedanken mehr darüber."  
  
Es tat ihr weh ihn so reden zu hören. Sicher sie hatte ihm damals all das an den Kopf geschmissen. Das und noch viel mehr. Aber ihr war noch nie so bewusst geworden wie jetzt, wie sehr sie ihn damit verletzt hatte. Sie wollte nicht noch länger auf seinen Gefühlen herumtrampeln. Sie fühlte jedoch eine gewisse Distance, die von ihm ausging. Er zog sich von ihr zurück, immer mehr.  
  
'Es ist also wirklich zu Ende. Keine Chance mehr auf eine Beziehung.'  
  
Eben noch hatte sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen wollen und nun lehnte er praktisch ihre Entschuldigung ab. Es hat mal eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte Spike alles darum gegeben eine Entschuldigung von der Jägerin zu hören. Ein weiteres Zeichen für sie, wie weit sie bereits voneinander entfernt waren.  
  
'Er will es nicht hören. Keine Entschuldigung, keine zweite Chance für mich, für uns.'  
  
Er hatte gehofft sie würde noch irgendetwas sagen, aber Buffy schwieg und mittlerweile waren sie beim Hyperion angekommen.  
  
"Du solltest wahrscheinlich lieber draußen bleiben." Sie ging auf die Eingangstüre zu.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Ja." Sie drehte sich um und wartete.  
  
Aber Spike verließ der Mut. "Nichts. Nur viel Glück."  
  
Eigentlich hatte er ihr sagen wollen, dass er sie immer noch liebte, aber er glaubte eben nicht das sie es hören wollte. Genau das hatte er Dawn am Nachmittag zu sagen versucht. Er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben.  
  
"Danke."  
  
Er wusste, dass sie Glück eigentlich nicht brauchen würde, weil Dawn ja sicher im Hotel war. Aber es sah halt besser aus, als plötzlich gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Er drehte sich um und ging die Straße runter, in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Eigentlich hatte er einen kleinen Sieg errungen. Er hatte Buffy gegenübergestanden, er hatte mit ihr geredet und er lebte noch. Das war doch wenigstens etwas. Buffy betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile, wie er sich immer weiter vom Hotel entfernte. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Er trug die Haare länger, der Ansatz war nicht nachgefärbt und die Haare waren auch nicht wie sonst komplett nach hinten gegelt. Er trug zwar immer noch den schwarzen Ledermantel, aber darunter eine normale blaue Jeans und ein blaues Shirt.  
  
Als er ihrem Blickwinkel entschwunden war drehte sie sich um und betrat das Hyperion.  
  
In der Halle herrschte für ihre Augen ein heilloses Durcheinander. Wesley und Cordy saßen über einem Haufen aufgeschlagener Bücher mit Blöcken und Stiften bewaffnet, während Dawn ihnen dabei zusah, wie sie versuchten den Text der Rolle zu lesen. Willow, Xander, Anya und Angel standen an der Kaffeemaschine und tranken eine Tasse des heißen Gebräus. Connor stand hinter dem großen Tresen des Hotels und beschäftigte sich mit dem Computer. Die ganze Szenerie erinnerte sie stark daran, wie es früher immer mit Giles gewesen war. Sie vermisste ihn, gerade in solchen Situationen. Keiner hatte bis jetzt ihr Erscheinen bemerkt.  
  
"Hallo Leute."  
  
"Buffy. Gott sei dank bist du endlich da." Dawn stürmte auf ihre große Schwester zu.  
  
Doch statt Dawn einfach zu umarmen hielt Buffy sie einige Zentimeter auf Abstand und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.  
  
"Warum hast du mir einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt? Weißt du eigentlich welche Ängste ich um dich ausgestanden habe?"  
  
Dawn senkte betreten den Kopf. Buffy hatte sich tatsächlich sehr besorgt angehört. Die anderen waren derweil auch näher herangekommen und Dawn fing an zu schluchzen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte doch Spike..." weiter kam sie nicht.  
  
"Nein Dawn. Ich glaube dir, dass es dir leid tut, aber ich will kein Wort mehr über Spike hören, verstehst du?" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich Angel zu.  
  
"Und du. Warum hast du nicht angerufen und mir gesagt, dass sie hier ist?"  
  
"Ähm Buffy." meldete sich jetzt Willow zu Wort. "Wir haben den Anruf einfach schon nicht mehr mitbekommen. Du warst schon weg und wir konnten nachher nur noch den Anrufbeantworter abhören."  
  
Sie hatte wohlweislich nichts davon gesagt, von wem sie angerufen worden waren, doch jemand anders hielt sich nicht an die stumme Abmachung.  
  
"Ja, Spike hat ungefähr 15-mal angerufen. Er hat gesagt das sie bei ihm wäre und das wir im Hyperion, also hier, nachfragen sollten."  
  
Anya plapperte mal wieder fröhlich drauf los, während sie sich von Xander, Willow und auch von Dawn böse Blicke einfing. Angel verdrehte nur die Augen. Dieser ehemalige Rachedämon war echt die Krönung. Sie hatte einfach kein Gefühl dafür, wann etwas besser ungesagt blieb, aber nun da es einmal draußen war, vielleicht konnte man das Ganze ja noch etwas entschärfen, so dass es noch was Gutes an Spike ließ.  
  
"Spike hat sie hier heute in aller Frühe bei uns abgeliefert und dann versucht dich zu erreichen, wie du bemerkt hast ohne Erfolg."  
  
Buffy starrte Angel an.  
  
"Du weißt also das er in L.A. ist?"  
  
Angel nickte. Ihm fiel auf das sie nicht besonders überrascht schien und das ließ nur einen logischen Schluss zu. Sie war ihm bereits auf der Straße begegnet. Angel hoffte nur, dass er diese Begegnung überlebt hatte. Buffy fühlte sich auf einmal sehr alleine. Dawn war total auf Spike fixiert und Angel schien es auch so ohne weiteres zu akzeptieren, dass er sich hier aufhielt, und sich wieder mal um Dawn kümmerte. Wenigstens waren da noch ihre Freunde, die sich jetzt aber mehr oder minder aus dem Staub machten und sich von Cordy die Zimmer zeigen ließen. Auch Dawn ging bereit wieder die Treppen nach oben.  
  
"Du bleibst doch die Nacht noch, oder?"  
  
"Ja klar. Ich denke wir fahren morgen alle zusammen wieder zurück nach Sunnydale. Wie ich Anya kenne, will sie den Laden wahrscheinlich nicht allzu lange dicht machen."  
  
"Willst du nicht wenigstens mal mit Spike sprechen?" versuchte Angel zu vermitteln.  
  
"Danke, aber das habe ich eben schon getan. Wir sind uns draußen begegnet, als er ein Pärchen vor einem Räuber rettete. Könntest du mir bitte auch mein Zimmer zeigen. Ich denke ich bin auch recht müde."  
  
Angel führte sie die Treppen hoch. Nachdem er nun zwar wusste, dass die beiden sich begegnet waren, kannte er aber immer noch nicht den Ausgang dieses Treffens. Hatten sie nun gekämpft oder nicht. In dem Zimmer angekommen ließ Angel sie alleine und sie legte sich sofort hin und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Spike war die ganze Nacht auf Streife gewesen und jetzt roch er den kommenden Morgen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie weit er sich auf der Jagd vom Hotel entfernt hatte und so blieb ihm jetzt nur noch die Möglichkeit das Hyperion über die Kanalisation zu erreichen. Müde und geschafft vom Kampf mit einigen Vampiren, hob er den nächst besten Deckel und verschwand nach unten.  
  
"Ach verdammt. Das nächste Mal sollte ich daran denken eine Gasmaske mitzunehmen. Den Gestank hält ja kein Dämon aus." Leise grummelte er vor sich hin, während er dem Hotel immer näher kam.  
  
Er musste sich nun leise im Hyperion einschleichen und konnte nur hoffen, dass Buffy und ihre Freunde entweder schon wieder weg waren oder noch schliefen. Es war ja noch sehr früh. Leise betrat er die Halle, die momentan völlig leer war. Er konnte Angel in seinem Büro arbeiten hören, also ging er zu ihm.  
  
"Morgen Angel."  
  
"Himmel Spike hast du mich erschreckt. Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Bis auf den Tritt den ich von der Jägerin bekommen habe, ja."  
  
"Ihr habt euch also doch geschlagen."  
  
"Och, nur so ein kleines bisschen." Dabei hielt er Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Höhe um anzuzeigen wie viel. "Ist sie noch hier, oder schon wieder abgereist?"  
  
"Nein, sie sind alle noch hier, die ganze Gruppe. Du solltest leise sein, wenn du hoch gehst."  
  
"Werd ich tun, werd ich tun."  
  
Spike drehte sich um und ging leise die Treppen hinauf. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, nahm Spike erst mal eine warme Dusche um den Gestank der Kanalisation wieder abzuwaschen. Danach legte er sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Buffy wurde durch ein Geräusch wach, das sie stark an fließendes Wasser erinnerte. Sie schaute auf die Uhr nur um festzustellen, dass sie sowieso bald aufstehen müsste. Sicher war es einer ihrer Freunde, der sich bereit für die Abfahrt fertig machte. Schnell zog sie sich ein paar Sachen über und verließ ihr Zimmer. Aus der Hotelhalle drang ein Telefonklingeln zu ihr nach oben und kurze Zeit später ging Angel ran und meldete sich. Sie ging an den Räumen vorbei und suchte das Zimmer, in dem sich ihre Schwester befand. Dabei überkam sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ähnlich dem Gefühl, welches sie hat, wenn ein Vampir in der Nähe ist, aber vertrauter. Angel befand sich aber unten in der Halle. Sie ging zu der Tür zurück, an er sie dieses Gefühl das erste Mal verspürt hatte. Leise öffnete sie die Türe einen Spalt. Im Zimmer war es stockduster und es roch ein bisschen nach Kanalisation, aber auch nach Duschgel und Shampoo. Sie betrat das Zimmer. Die Luft war warm und feucht.  
  
'Dann hab ich mir das mit dem Duschen wohl doch nicht eingebildet.'  
  
Dort auf dem Stuhl lagen ein paar Klamotten, von denen ganz eindeutig der Geruch der Kanalisation ausging.  
  
'Bäh.' Sie schüttelte sich.  
  
Doch dann fiel ihr der lange, schwarze Ledermantel auf: Spike. Sie schaute zu dem Bett hinüber, und dort lag er. Er schien gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein. Buffy trat vorsichtig näher ans Bett heran. Sie wunderte sich darüber ihn hier bei Angel vorzufinden. Ihr war nur zu gut bekannt das die beiden sich von Anfang an nicht leiden konnten. Wenn sie jetzt in einem Hotel wohnten, musste da noch mehr dahinter stecken. Genau in dem Moment begannen Spikes Träume. Es waren immer die gleichen. Alpträume in denen seine Opfer auftauchten, ihn verfolgten, ihn anschrieen, ihn immer wieder daran erinnerten, welche Grausamkeiten er begangen hatte.  
  
Er wälzte sich im Schlaf hin und her und rief immer wieder leise auf: "Nein, bitte nicht, nein."  
  
Buffy wurde es ganz mulmig zumute. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Es hatte fast den Anschein als ob er leiden würde und das stimmte sie traurig. Sie wollte ihn trösten, für ihn da sein und deshalb setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Stirn und streichelte über sein noch feuchtes Haar.  
  
"Shhhht. Ist ja alles gut. Keiner tut dir was, du bist hier sicher."  
  
Und als wenn er sie gehört und verstanden hätte, beruhigte er sich wieder und schlief wieder tiefer ein. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich hinter den Lidern noch etwas. Buffy blieb eine ganze Weile ruhig neben ihm sitzen und beobachtete ihn.  
  
'Wie lieb er aussieht, wenn er schläft.'  
  
Buffy dachte über das nach was sie gestern Abend erlebt hatte. Spike hatte eindeutig jemandem geholfen und so wie es ausgesehen hatte, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen. Klar, er war wütend geworden, als er sie gesehen hatte, aber ihr war es schließlich nicht anders ergangen.  
  
'Ich muss es ihm dennoch gestehen, ich muss ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Ich kann nicht einfach so aufgeben, ohne zu wissen, dass ich es nicht wenigstens versucht habe.'  
  
Ihr wurde klar das es im Grunde genommen völlig egal war ob der Chip drinnen war oder nicht. Sie hatte zu Dawn gesagt, sie würde ihn nur mögen mit Chip, aber das stimmte einfach nicht. Er hatte gesagt, er hätte seitdem nicht wieder gebissen und sie glaubte ihm. Immer wieder fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Stirn und seine Haare und sein Gesicht nahm einen geradezu friedlichen Ausdruck an. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, genau das Lächeln, welches Buffy so sehr an ihm liebte. Es war nicht das überhebliche Lächeln, sondern jenes das zeigte wie wohl er sich fühlte. Es hatte nur ganz seltene Momente gegeben, in denen sie es bei ihm gesehen hatte. Meistens dann wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.  
  
Dawn war wach geworden, weil jemand geschrieen hatte. Ganz leise konnte sie es hören. "Nein, bitte nicht, nein." Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es war Spike. Er war also heute Morgen hierher zurückgekommen und nun machte Dawn sich sofort Sorgen. Sollte Buffy ihn hier entdecken, wüsste sie nicht was ihre Schwester tun würde. Vielleicht kämpften sie bereits gerade gegeneinander. Sie warf sich blitzschnell etwas über und rannte leise zu Spikes Zimmer. Es war wieder ruhig darin und sie konnte nicht sagen ob das nun gut oder weniger gut war. Sie öffnete leise die Türe und schob sie einen Spalt auf. Dort saß Buffy auf der Bettkante und hielt ihre Hand auf Spikes Stirn.  
  
'Nun immerhin kämpfen sie nicht miteinander.'  
  
"Buffy?" sprach sie ihre Schwester leise an.  
  
Buffy reagierte sofort. Sie hob den Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen und bedeutete ihrer Schwester nach draußen zu gehen. Langsam und leise erhob sie sich und folgte Dawn vor die Türe. Leise schloss sie diese hinter sich und gemeinsam gingen sie in Dawns Zimmer.  
  
"Buffy, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Er hatte wohl einen Alptraum, oder so."  
  
"Ich meine ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?"  
  
"Ach, so. Nein, noch nicht. Erst wenn ich mit ihm über alles gesprochen habe. Ich hoffe er blockt mich nicht wieder ab wie gestern Abend, als ich versucht habe mich zu entschuldigen."  
  
"Ihr habt gestern schon miteinander gesprochen? Du wolltest dich entschuldigen? Wofür? Ich dachte du wolltest ihn töten?"  
  
"Ich weiß, das hab ich gesagt. Nachdem was ich gestern gesehen habe und was heute Morgen abgelaufen ist... nun wie soll ich es ausdrücken. Ich kann es einfach nicht." Sie sah Dawn in die Augen, sah ihren fragenden Blick. "Gestern waren wir fast so weit. Er hat mich provoziert und ich habe ihn zu Boden gerungen, ich hatte den Pflock in der Hand, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich sah seine geschlossenen Augen und habe erkannt, dass er genau darauf wartete, die ganze Zeit. Du hattest Recht, und glaub mir das gebe ich nicht gerne zu. Irgendwie hat er sich geändert. Und soll ich dir noch was sagen, Dawn. Ich liebe ihn, egal ob mit diesem verdammten Chip oder ohne. Jetzt gilt es nur noch ihn davon zu überzeugen."  
  
"Wow, Buffy. So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!"  
  
Buffy kannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Am liebsten hätte sie der ganzen Welt erzählt, wie sehr sie Spike liebte, den Vampir ohne Seele und ohne Chip. Aber erst mal musste sie ihn davon überzeugen und dann den Rest. Ihre Freunde würden auf jeden Fall heute wieder nach Hause fahren, aber sicherlich vorerst ohne sie.  
  
"Dawn, ich möchte das du mit den anderen nach Hause fährst. Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich ihm nichts tun werde, ist das o.k."  
  
"Na ja, ich wäre zwar lieber dabei, aber na gut. Ich muss ja schließlich auch zur Schule."  
  
Dawn war begeistert von der Tatsache, dass Buffy versuchen würde mit Spike klarzukommen, allerdings weniger davon selber wieder nach Hause zu müssen. Sie wollte doch alles mitbekommen. Sie war unglaublich neugierig auf das Gesicht, was Spike machen würde, wenn Buffy mit diesem Geständnis kam. Buffy zweifelte zwar daran von Spike noch eine Chance zu bekommen, aber Dawn wusste es besser. Sie wusste, wie sehr er Buffy immer noch liebte und sie wusste was er auf sich genommen hatte, um ihr das zu beweisen. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie alles erzählt bekommen würde und Spike konnte so schön Geschichten erzählen.  
  
Sie lachte leise in sich hinein. Ja, sie würde ganz brav nach Hause fahren und warten, und wehe Buffy kam nicht mit ihm zusammen zurück.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	7. Endlich!

Eine Stunde nach dem geschwisterlichen Gespräch fuhren Willow, Dawn, Anya und Xander wieder nach Sunnydale. Buffy hatte sich mit der Entschuldigung rausgeredet, ihren Vater noch besuchen zu wollen. Die anderen akzeptierten das so, nur bei Dawn konnte Buffy ein Schmunzeln sehen, da sie ja wusste um was es wirklich ging.  
  
Cordelia und Fred verabschiedeten sie und machten dann zusammen mit Buffy erstmal Frühstück, das sie alle am Tresen einnehmen wollten. Die anderen hatte darauf verzichten müssen, weil Anya so darauf gedrängt hat wieder zu ihrem Laden zu kommen. Buffy aber freute sich schon auf eine heiße Tasse Kaffee und auf ein bisschen Getratsche mit den anderen. Vom Kaffeeduft angelockt kamen schließlich auch Gunn, Wesley und Connor aus ihren Zimmern und gesellten sich zu ihnen.  
  
"Wie lange schläft Angel denn so normaler Weise?" fragte Buffy bei Cordelia nach.  
  
Diese war sogleich etwas eingeschnappt, was sich Buffy allerdings nicht ganz erklären konnte.  
  
"Ich dachte du bist wegen deinem Vater hier geblieben. Oder stimmte das etwa nicht?"  
  
"Na ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht ganz." Buffy grinste.  
  
"Ha, ich wusste es doch. Du bist wegen ihm hier." wütend sprang Cordelia von ihrem Stuhl auf, nahm ihre Kaffeetasse mit und verschwand in einen Nebenraum.  
  
"Hab ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt?"  
  
Die anderen schauten sich betreten an. Alle wussten wie es damals um Angel und Buffy gestanden hatte und nahmen nun natürlich das gleiche an wie Cordelia.  
  
"Buffy, du solltest vielleicht daran denken, dass sich einiges geändert hat, seit du mit Angel zusammen warst. Was ich sagen will ist, dass... ähm, nun...."  
  
"Was Wesley sagen will ist, dass mein Vater jetzt mit Cordelia zusammen ist." fiel ihm Connor ins Wort.  
  
Buffy verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee, als sie das hörte. Schön und gut, sie glaubten also, sie wolle etwas von Angel. Das wussten sie nicht besser. Aber zu erfahren das Angel jetzt mit Cordelia zusammen war, dass war wirklich lustig. Sie fing an zu grinsen.  
  
"Angel und Cordelia. Das ist gut, wirklich gut. Wer hätte das gedacht. Aber ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier geblieben wegen meinem Vater, aber ganz bestimmt auch nicht wegen Angel. Oh, man. Das werden die mir in Sunnydale nie glauben." Sie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
  
Jetzt waren die anderen erstaunt. Und auch Cordelia hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen und kam jetzt wieder an den Tresen.  
  
"Wenn du nicht wegen ihm hier bist und auch nicht wegen deinem Vater, wegen wem bist du dann hier?"  
  
"Wegen Spike, ich hab noch was mit ihm zu klären." umschrieb Buffy ihre Situation.  
  
"Ach so, na dann."  
  
"Cordy, ihr denkt aber an den Fluch, oder?"  
  
Irgendwie hatte Buffy kein Problem damit, dass Angel eine Neue hatte. Sie hatte ja Spike, hoffentlich!  
  
"Ja, ständig. Aber wir versuchen etwas zu finden, damit er seine Seele nicht mehr verlieren kann. Aber diese Schriftrollen sind ja alle nicht so einfach zu lesen." Cordelia war jetzt wieder etwas freundlicher.  
  
Buffy nickte. Sie würde es sich wünschen, dass es so was gäbe. Angel hätte etwas Glück wirklich verdient. Sie überlegte, ob sie auch Spike bitten würde sich eine geben zu lassen, aber dann dachte sie an all die Träume von denen Angel ihr mal erzählt. Von seiner ersten Zeit mit einer Seele und wie er darunter gelitten hatte, an all seine Übeltaten so erinnert zu werden und ihr wurde klar, dass sie Spike so etwas nie zumuten würde. Er hatte sich auch so für sie geändert und das war für sie Fakt. Eine Seele würde daran wohl auch nichts mehr ändern  
  
"Das wäre wirklich toll. Ich wünsch euch Glück dafür das ihr etwas findet." Sie drückte Cordelia kurz an sich.  
  
"Was wäre toll?" ließ sich nun ein gähnender Vampir von der Treppe vernehmen.  
  
"Wenn deine Seele permanent wäre. Ich hab gehört, dass deine Leute nach einem Spruch oder so was suchen."  
  
"Oh, ach so. Sag mal, seit ihr immer noch alle hier?"  
  
"Nein, ich bin alleine hier geblieben, die andern sind zurück gefahren. Ich wollte noch etwas klären. Kann ich dich vielleicht kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"  
  
"Klar." Angel bedeutete ihr ihm zu folgen und sie gingen die Treppe hoch und hielten auf sein Zimmer zu.  
  
"Also, um was geht es?" fragte er, nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Um Spike natürlich. Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er hier im Hotel wohnt?"  
  
"Du weißt..." Er schluckte.  
  
Buffy nickte und schaute ihn dabei etwas vorwurfsvoll an. Angels Blick wurde sorgenvoll.  
  
"Ist er schon Staub?"  
  
"Nein, und ich habe nicht vor, es aus ihm zu machen. Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen, du hast mir doch selber den Vorschlag gemacht gestern Abend. Ich wollte von dir eigentlich nur wissen, wie meine Chancen stehen, darauf dass wir uns vertragen. Ich nehme doch mal an, dass ihr in letzter Zeit ein paar Mal miteinander gesprochen habt. Vielleicht ja auch über mich." Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Oh. Ich denke, wenn er nicht zu stolz ist und dich wütend macht und du nicht wieder voreilig wütend wirst und ihn verprügelst, ganz gut. Versuch´s einfach."  
  
Buffy begann über das ganze Gesicht an zu strahlen. Wenn Angel meinte sie hätte noch eine Chance bei Spike, dann würde das stimmen. Immerhin kannte ihn keiner so gut wie Angel.  
  
"Buffy, nur eins. Er möchte William genannt werden. Vielleicht tust du das auch." Er nickte ihr zu.  
  
"Danke, Angel. Ich werde dran denken. Ach, und dir und Cordy wünsch ich alles Gute."  
  
In ihrer Freude verließ sie so schnell das Zimmer, dass ihr das verdutzte Gesicht von Angel nicht mehr auffiel. Eigentlich hatte er es ihr selber sagen wollen, irgendwann mal. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt heute, später eben, aber scheinbar hat irgendwer von seiner Crew geplaudert.  
  
'Na, wollen doch mal sehen, wer wieder den Mund nicht halten konnte.'  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Hotelhalle um ebenfalls einen Kaffee zu trinken.  
  
Buffy war zurück in ihr Zimmer gegangen, wo sie jetzt vor dem Spiegel stand und ausprobierte wie sie sich am besten bei Spike, oder William entschuldigen konnte. Hätte jemand sie beobachten können, hätte derjenige sich wahrscheinlich am Boden gewälzt vor Lachen.  
  
"Spike, es tut mir leid. Nein, ich soll ihn ja William nennen. O.K. noch mal. William, es tut mir leid. Nein, so geht´s nicht."  
  
Eine ganze Weile ging das so, immer hin und her. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihrem Spiegelbild das sie nun William nannte, nur um festzustellen, dass es sich entweder total gefühllos anhörte oder aber der absolute Schwachsinn war, den sie erzählte. Irgendwann ließ sie sich verzweifelt auf ihr Bett sinken.  
  
'Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach drauf ankommen lassen. Schauen was die Situation ergibt und vor allem, wohl eher nicht so verkrampft sein. Oh, man. Die anderen haben echt recht wenn sie meinen das ich kompliziert bin.'  
  
Als Spike aufwachte fühlte er sich ausgeruht wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Etwas was ihn verwunderte, denn so lange hatte er gar nicht geschlafen. Normalerweise wäre er wohl noch so an die drei bis vier Stunden im Bett geblieben, aber irgendetwas trieb ihn aus den Federn. Er betrachtete die Klamotten vom gestrigen Abend und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er die auf keinen Fall anziehen konnte. Stattdessen kramte er aus dem Schrank eine schwarze Jeans heraus und ein blaues Hemd. Im Bad wusch er sich kurz und ging dann nach unten. Sicher waren die anderen bereits lange auf und Buffy würde mit ihren Freunden sicher schon auf dem Weg nach Hause sein. Es bestand also keine Gefahr mehr für ihn.  
  
"Einen fröhlichen guten Morgen zusammen." begrüßte er die andern in der Halle gutgelaunt.  
  
Sofort ging er auf die Kaffeemaschine zu und schenkte sich ein. Die anderen schauten sich erstaunt an, erstaunt darüber, dass er schon auf war und noch dazu mit einer solch fröhlichen Laune.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Angel ihn deshalb.  
  
"Nichts, was sollte los sein? Hab einfach nur gut geschlafen. Ist doch nicht verboten oder."  
  
"Keine Träume gehabt?"  
  
Spike schaute ihn überrascht an. Wenn er richtig überlegte hatte er in der Tat keine Alpträume gehabt. Das war allerdings sehr seltsam. Seit er seine Seele wiederhatte, kamen sie jede Nacht. Ohne Ausnahme. Ob es damit zusammenhing, dass er gestern Buffy begegnet war.  
  
"Nein, komischerweise nicht. Seltsam. Glaubst du sie sind vorbei?" Er zweifelte selbst daran.  
  
Angel aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seine Alpträume verfolgten ihn heute noch manchmal, zwar nur selten, aber ab und zu kam es halt mal vor. Meist wenn ihn irgendetwas an damals erinnerte, ein Erlebnis. Er wollte ihm diese Hoffnung nicht nehmen. William musste nachher noch mit Buffy reden, davon wusste er schließlich noch gar nichts.  
  
"William, ich muss mal mit dir reden."  
  
"Hey, nicht jetzt. Lass mich mal erst mal meinen Kaffee trinken."  
  
Er ging zu den anderen hinüber, die sich wieder mal den Schriftrollen zugewandt hatten. Gunn, Connor und Fred waren zu Lorne gegangen. Cordy aber drängte Wesley in jeder freien Minute dazu über den Rollen zu grübeln, sie zu übersetzten und sie versuchte selber so gut wie möglich dabei zu helfen. Immerhin konnten Angel und sie erst dann ein richtiges Paar sein, wenn sie etwas gefunden hatten um Angels Seele permanent zu machen. Zuerst hatten sie alle darüber nachgedacht es auf die gleiche Weise zu versuchen, wie Spike es getan hatte. Er aber hatte ihnen davon abgeraten. Der Dämon von dem er seine Seele hatte, erfüllte immer den tiefsten Wunsch der Person die zu ihm kam und die Gegner besiegen konnte. Die Gefahr war einfach zu groß, dass Angel oder vielmehr der Dämon in ihm, vielleicht doch einen ganz anderen Wunsch haben könnte.  
  
"Gut, aber schieb nachher nicht mir die Schuld in die Schuhe, von wegen, warum ich nichts gesagt habe, oder so."  
  
Spike schaute ihn befremdet an. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was so dringend sein sollte, als das es nicht ein paar Minuten warten konnte. Schon wollte er sich den anderen wieder zuwenden, als sein Blick an der Treppe hängen blieb, auf der gerade Buffy herunter kam. Sie hatte genug gehabt davon, immer nur vor dem Spiegel zu üben. Sie wollte es endlich in die Tat umsetzten. Als sie jetzt am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war, konnte sie sich fast nicht einkriegen über Williams entsetztes Gesicht.  
  
'Angel hat ihm also noch nicht gesagt, dass ich noch hier bin. Prima, jetzt hab ich auch noch den Überraschungseffekt auf meiner Seite.'  
  
Und doch wurde ihr zugleich ganz seltsam zumute. Williams Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich schnell von einem entsetzten in einen fast hoffnungslosen verwandelt. Nur kurz hatte er einen Blick mit Angel gewechselt, doch dort hatte er nur ein "ich wollte es dir sagen" gesehen. Buffy mochte es nicht, wenn er so traurig dreinschaute, deshalb ging sie nun auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ich wollte noch mal mit dir reden."  
  
"Ja, klar Jägerin."  
  
Mit ihm reden, sagte sie. Er meinte zu wissen, dass sie etwas ganz anderes tun wollte. Er ging an ihr vorbei hinter den Tresen und holte etwas aus einem der Schränke. Als er damit wieder hinter der Anmeldung hervorkam, gewahrte Buffy das er sich einen Pflock besorgt hatte. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an, er aber warf ihr das Ding nur zu und wandte sich direkt dem Nebeneingang zu und verschwand aus der Tür. Buffy Blick erhaschte den von Angel und dieser schien sie bitten zu wollen das Richtige zu sagen.  
  
Buffy folgte William nach draußen. Sie war nun völlig verwirrt. Er hatte ihr einen Pflock zugeworfen, obwohl sie ihn doch nur um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte. Glaubte er etwa wirklich, sie wolle ihn töten. Sie fand ihn in einer Seitengasse die völlig im Schatten des Hyperion lag. Keine Gefahr, dass er verbrannte. Aber er hatte auch davor nun keine Angst mehr. Sie hatte den Pflock, sie würde es gleich erledigen.  
  
'Vielleicht,' dachte er, 'habe ich deswegen heute besser geschlafen. Sozusagen der Henkersschlaf.'  
  
Er lachte auf.  
  
"Was sollte das?" Buffy hob den Pflock um ihm zu zeigen was sie meinte.  
  
"Na, deswegen bist du doch hier, oder? Ich weiß nicht warum du es gestern noch nicht getan hast, aber ich habe jedenfalls keine Lust mehr noch länger vor dir davon zu rennen. Hier muss er hin, mach es bitte schnell." Er zeigte auf sein Herz.  
  
Der traurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde noch eine Spur trauriger, wenn das überhaupt ging. Buffy schaute ihn nur eine Weile still an. Dann schmiss sie den Pflock in die hinterste Ecke der Gasse.  
  
"Du hast gewonnen William. Ich gebe auf."  
  
Mit diesen Worten strich sie ihr Haar nach hinten und legte den Kopf auf eine Seite und bot ihm so ihren Hals dar. Spike konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Erst schaute er dem Pflock hinterher, dann schaute er wieder zu Buffy hinüber. Er sah ihren Hals, sah wie die Halsschlagader pochte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was soll das? Ich dachte du wolltest mich töten. Wieso...?" Ihm fehlten die Worte. "Du weißt das mein Chip weg ist, fordere mich besser nicht heraus dich zu beißen. Ich könnte es mir überlegen."  
  
"Siehst du. Genau das glaube ich nicht. Und weißt du warum. Wenn du das gewollt hättest, dann hättest du es längst getan. Wie oft war ich dir nah, ohne darauf zu achten, ob du so was im Sinn haben könntest. Du konntest mich schon lange angreifen, auch mit Chip, vergiss nicht das er bei mir schon lange nicht mehr funktioniert hat. Ich vertraue dir und ich glaube dir."  
  
'Sie vertraut mir? Warum? Warum sollte sie mir vertrauen. In ihren Augen bin ich doch nichts weiter als ein Monster.'  
  
Er konnte sich nicht erklären was gerade hier vorging, was in ihr vorging. Er ließ den Blick nicht von ihr. Jetzt kam sie auch noch ein paar Schritten auf ihn zu. In seien Augen sah sie die pure Verzweiflung und sie wusste nicht was sie noch mehr sagen sollte. Sie hatte in ihrer eigenen Sturheit eine starke Mauer zwischen sich selbst und Spike aufgebaut, und sie wusste nicht wie sie sie einreißen sollte. Sie blieb wieder stehen, sah in seine Augen.  
  
Er bezweifelte immer noch, dass dieses Vertrauen, welches sie auf einmal aufbrachte, echt war. Aber er musste es wissen. Er setzte sein Gameface auf und überbrückte nun seinerseits mit ein paar Schritten den restlichen Weg. Ihr Blick verriet keine Angst, während sie darauf wartete, dass er genau vor ihr stand. Immer noch hielt sie den Kopf leicht schräg und William senkte sein Gesicht nun an ihren Hals. Buffy wusste, dass er sie nicht beißen würde. Erklären, warum sie es wusste, hätte sie es nicht können, aber sie wusste es. Sie spürte, wie er an ihrem Hals zu knabbern begann, vorsichtig, ohne sie zu verletzen. Er küsste sie auf die empfindlichen Stellen unter ihrem Ohr. Sie konnte seine Reißzähne spüren, nur einen kurzen Moment, dann merkte sie wie sein Gesicht wieder menschlich wurde und er trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Sie wusste was er meinte. Warum vertraute sie ihm. Für sie selbst eine ganz klare Sache, aber er wusste es noch nicht.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Sein Blick flog zu ihr, starrte in ihre Augen. Konnte es sein, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte, konnte sie ihn tatsächlich lieben. Ihn, das Monster. Aber da viel ihm etwas anderes ein. Es war genug Zeit für sie gewesen um mit Angel zu sprechen.  
  
'Er wird es ihr erzählt haben. Sonst würde sie mir nicht vertrauen.'  
  
"Hast du mit Angel geredet?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe heute Morgen mit ihm gesprochen."  
  
"Na, dann ist ja alles klar."  
  
Sie merkte wie die Mauer, die sie gerade erst mühevoll eingerissen hatte wieder aufgebaut wurde, von ihm. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht zulassen. Er wollte sich gerade von ihr abwenden und auf die Türe zugehen.  
  
"Wie lange hast du schon Alpträume? Du hast noch nie davon gesprochen."  
  
Sie musste einfach irgendwas sagen, über irgendetwas mit ihm sprechen.  
  
"Wenn du mit Angel geredet hast, müsstest du das doch wissen."  
  
Sie verstand zwar nicht, warum er auf einmal wieder so ablehnend war, aber sie war nicht gewillt so einfach aufzugeben.  
  
"Was sollte ich wissen? Ich habe ihn lediglich gefragt, ob er zwischen dir und mir noch Chance sieht."  
  
"Ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt, William. Das ist deine Aufgabe."  
  
Angel war in der Tür aufgetaucht, um zu sehen was los war. Nachdem er aber nun gesehen hatte, dass die beiden nicht kämpften, ja Buffy nicht einmal mehr den Pflock parat hatte, zog er sich wieder nach drinnen zurück.  
  
"Wenn er es dir nicht gesagt hat, woher weißt du dann, dass ich Alpträume habe?"  
  
"Ich war heute Morgen in deinem Zimmer. Du hattest geduscht und musst wohl gerade erst eingeschlafen sein. Du hast auf einmal aufgeschrieen und dich wie wild in deinem Bett herumgewälzt. Ich habe versucht dich zu beruhigen, was scheinbar auch gelang. Denn du hast dann ganz ruhig weitergeschlafen."  
  
Er schaute sie überrascht an. Damit war geklärt, warum er heute Morgen so ausgeruht war. Sie hatte ihn beruhigt, über ihn gewacht, deshalb hatte er keine Alpträume gehabt. Aber warum sagte sie ausgerechnet jetzt auf einmal, dass sie ihn liebte.  
  
"Warum sagst du, dass du mich liebst. Ich bin ein Vampir, ein Monster nichts hält mich davor zurück wieder zu meinem alten "Ich" zurückzukehren und zu töten."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber ich liebe dich nun mal und ich vertraue dir. Es tut mir leid was ich dir angetan habe, damals vor dem Polizeipräsidium. Du wolltest mir helfen." Sie schaute beschämt zu Boden. "Tara hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Sie sagte mir, dass ich dich liebe und erst da konnte ich es mir selber auch eingestehen. Als sie mir sagte du wärst auf unbestimmte Zeit weg, brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Ich bin jeden Tag an der Gruft gewesen in der Hoffnung dich da zu finden. Aber du warst nicht da. Und dann kam diese Sache mit Willow und Dawn. Als ich erfuhr, dass der Chip raus war, hab ich gedacht ich müsste dich töten. Aber du hast gestern Abend selbst gesehen, dass ich es nicht konnte. Ja, sogar wenn du mich jetzt angreifen und beißen würdest, ich könnte es nicht. Weil ich dich genau so liebe wie du bist. Ob nun mit oder ohne Chip."  
  
Er hatte ihr schweigend zugehört. Hatte all ihre Worte in sich aufgesogen. Hatte sich daran festgehalten wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Holz. Sie wusste nichts von seiner Seele und trotzdem liebte sie ihn. Das war genau das was er sich immer erhofft hatte.  
  
"Buffy!" Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
"Es tut mir alles so leid, Spike. Das ich dich ein seelenloses Monster nannte, ein Schwein und all die anderen Ausdrücke die ich für dich gefunden habe. Es tut mir einfach leid."  
  
Sie weinte jetzt fast. Zugleich fühlte sie sich aber unendlich geborgen, wie er sie so festhielt.  
  
"Ich bin immer noch ein Monster, aber..."  
  
"Das ist mir egal, ich liebe dich!"  
  
"... ich bin nicht mehr seelenlos."  
  
Sie lag weiterhin einfach in seinem Arm ohne wirklich zu registrieren, was er gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"Buffy, hast du gehört was ich gerade gesagt habe?"  
  
"Ich werd nie wieder sagen, dass du seelenlos bist. Ich versprech´s dir."  
  
Sie hatte nicht verstanden, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.  
  
"Das meinte ich... ach ist ja auch egal. Lass uns einfach wieder reingehen. Die Sonne hat gleich ihren Höchststand erreicht und ich hab keine Lust doch noch zu Staub zu werden."  
  
In der Tat war es über ihr Gespräch fast Mittag geworden und die Gasse lag nur noch halb im Schatten. Sie betraten Arm in Arm das Hotel und gingen direkt die Treppe hoch. Cordelia und Wesley blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen, während Angel sich für die beiden freute. Er ging auf seine Freunde zu und erklärte ihnen, dass Buffy das unbekannte Mädchen gewesen wäre in das sich William verliebt hatte. Das war nämlich das einzige was Spike den neuen Freunden verschwiegen hatte. Er und die Jägerin.  
  
Sie blieben vor Williams Zimmer kurz stehen. Buffy aber zog ihn weiter ihn Richtung ihres Zimmers.  
  
"Bei dir riecht es bestimmt immer noch nach Kanalisation." Sie grinste ihn frech an.  
  
Er lachte und ließ sich mitziehen. Sie betraten Buffys Zimmer und ließen sich aufs Bett fallen.  
  
"Erzähl mir alles was du erlebt hast, bitte."  
  
Sie hielten sich gegenseitig im Arm, während Spike von seinen Erlebnissen erzählte. Wie er seinen Chip losgeworden war. Doch nur zaghaft begann er auch von seiner Reise nach Afrika zu erzählen.  
  
"Was wolltest du dort?"  
  
"Etwas wieder finden, was ich vor langer Zeit verloren habe. Ein Geschenk für dich. Aber ich habe mich nicht getraut es dir zu zeigen."  
  
"Weshalb?"  
  
"Weil ich in mir all das erkannte, als das du mich immer bezeichnet hast. Ich konnte mir nicht mehr erklären, warum du mich überhaupt in deiner Nähe geduldet hast."  
  
"Hast du es denn wenigstens gefunden?"  
  
"Ja, das habe ich." Er war ernst geworden.  
  
"Wirst du es mir jetzt zeigen?"  
  
Er schaute in ihre Augen, ließ seinen Blick darin versinken. Sie sah wieder diesen Gram in seinen Augen, der ihr auch vorher schon aufgefallen war. Sie gab Dawn Recht, seine Augen hatten an Tiefe zugenommen. Er hatte immer einen durchdringenden Blick gehabt, aber jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl man könnte direkt in seine Seele sehen. Seine Seele? Er hatte eben gesagt, er wäre nicht mehr seelenlos. Hatte er ihr etwa sagen wollen, dass er wieder eine Seele hatte? War es das gewesen, was er in Afrika gesucht hatte?  
  
"William? Du hast... Du hast eine Seele?"  
  
Er nickte. Auch sie hatte es erkannt.  
  
"Du hast das für mich getan?"  
  
"Ja. Aber auch für mich. Ich wollte mir deine Liebe damit erkaufen, am Anfang jedenfalls. Ich habe gedacht, "wenn sie sieht dass du eine Seele hast, dann wird sie dich auch lieben können". Ich weiß, dass das ziemlich selbstsüchtig gedacht war von mir. Als ich sie dann hatte, da konnte ich erkenne, was du immer in mir gesehen hast. Ich bin dann nach Sunnydale zurückgefahren, um dich noch mal zu sehen, hatte aber nicht vor, von euch entdeckt zu werden. Ich wusste, dass es falsch wäre zu dir zu gehen und jetzt zu erwarten, dass du mich lieben würdest, nur weil ich eine Seele hätte."  
  
"Du hast dich also versteckt und uns beobachtet, bis Willow und Dawn in Gefahr waren. Dawn hat es direkt erkannt, nicht war? Sie hat auch davon gesprochen, dass sich deine Augen verändert haben. Ich bin froh, dass sie mir erst vier Wochen später von diesem Ereignis berichtet hat. Wäre es in der gleichen Nacht gewesen, dann hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich getötet ohne dir vorher die Chance zu geben mit mir zu reden."  
  
"Ja, Dawn hatte es erkannt. Sie hat mich mit Angel verglichen. Das hat mir schon echt Angst gemacht. Na und dann kam Angel in meine Gruft und wir haben geredet. Den Rest der Nacht und den ganzen nächsten Tag. Ich war geschockt als er erzählte, dass er und Cordy... Na ja, sie hat sich aber wirklich verändert, man glaubt es kaum. Ich bin dann mit ihnen hier her gefahren. Angel meinte ich könnte ihnen vielleicht helfen."  
  
"Kommst du denn jetzt mit zurück?"  
  
"Möchtest du das denn?"  
  
Buffy nickte. Er drückte sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie nur zu gerne erwiderte. Sie hatten genug erzählt. Jetzt wandten sie sich angenehmeren Dingen zu.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	8. Home, Sweet Home!

Autor: Aleunaa  
  
E-Mail Adresse: aleunaa@arcor.de  
  
Titel: Erkenntnis  
  
Altersfreigabe: 12  
  
Teil: 1/11  
  
Spoiler: teils Rest der 6. Staffel, etwas aus der 7. Staffel "geliehen", ebenso bei Angel 3. und 4. Staffel  
  
Inhalt: Fortsetzung zu den ersten sieben Teilen  
  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Buffy/Spike, die anderen Scoobies, später auch die Angel Crew  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joss, leider *seufz*  
  
Kommentar: Eigentlich hatte ich ja schon fast gar nicht mehr mit Reviews gerechnet und dann das heute: gleich 6! Stück auf einmal. Ich danke euch Leute. Mein besonderer Dank gilt natürlich allen die ´nen Kommentar geschrieben haben: Danke an Janne, Angelus, Prue, Spike_Faith, Thinkerbell, Drusilla, goegeli und Yamato Ishida 1 (der mir als erster einen Kommentar gegeben hat ( )  
  
Hier also jetzt die versprochenen Fortsetzungen.  
  
Erkenntnis Teil 8 - Home, sweet home!  
  
Buffy und William verbrachten den ganzen Rest des Tages im Bett. Die anderen ließen die beiden in Ruhe, was ihr Glück war, denn jeder der das Zimmer betreten hätte, wäre achtkantig wieder rausgeflogen. Erst als die Dämmerung eintrat wagten sich die beiden wieder nach unten in die Halle. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt noch heute mit dem Bus wieder nach Sunnydale zu fahren und so packten sie Williams wenige Sachen zusammen. Buffy konnte es kaum erwarten ihren Freunden zu erzählen, dass sie nun ein Paar waren. Früher hatte sie sich dafür geschämt mit ihm geschlafen zu haben, aber Tara war es gewesen, die ihr gesagt hatte das es schließlich ihr Leben sei und sie damit machen könnte was sie wollte.  
  
Sie verließen das Zimmer und gingen schließlich in die Halle hinunter. Angel sah sofort die Tasche.  
  
"Das heißt wohl, dass du zurück nach Sunnydale fährst, oder?"  
  
"Ja. Sie scheint mich ja doch ein bisschen vermisst zu haben." meinte William mit einem Seitenblick auf Buffy.  
  
Diese knuffte ihn mit dem Ellebogen in die Seite, doch er grinste nur frech zurück.  
  
"Oh, man. Und ihr seid echt ein Pärchen? Ich kann das kaum glauben." Cordelia schien die Nachricht immer noch nicht richtig verdaut zu haben.  
  
"Hey, ihr zwei seid auch nicht besser dran. Was glaubst du sagen die anderen zu Hause zu euch beiden?" Buffy grinste.  
  
Sie fand es immer noch urkomisch, dass ausgerechnet Angel und Cordelia zusammengekommen waren. Als Wesley damals zu Angel Investigation gestoßen war, hatte Buffy angenommen, dass er und Cordelia zusammen kommen würden, denn sie hatte ihm ja auch in Sunnydale schon schöne Augen gemacht, aber dem war ja wohl nicht so.  
  
"Wann werdet ihr fahren?"  
  
"Na ja. Die Sonne ist weg. Ich würde sagen wir nehmen den nächsten Bus, was meinst du William?"  
  
Wow, daran musste er sich aber noch gewöhnen. Sie fragte ihn tatsächlich nach seiner Meinung. Außerdem liebte er es, wenn sie ihn William nannte. Es klang aus ihrem Mund einfach...schön.  
  
"Mir ist das Recht. Wann immer du möchtest."  
  
"Na dann lass uns mal losziehen."  
  
Sie griff nach seiner freien Hand und ging näher zu Angel und Cordelia. Sie nahm nach einander erst Cordelia und dann Angel in den Arm und drückte sie kurz.  
  
"Passt weiterhin gut auf euch auf. Und denkt dran..." sie hob warnend den Finger und grinste dabei.  
  
"Ja, keine Sorge, wir denken an den Fluch. Ich will meinen Angel ja noch was behalten."  
  
William war nun auch näher getreten. Er verabschiedete sich kurz von Cordelia, dann trat er zu Angel und bevor dieser sich versah wurde er auch schon von William umarmt.  
  
"Danke für alles Angel. Langsam kann ich dich richtig gut leiden." Er grinste.  
  
"Wer´s glaubt wird selig." meinte Angel nur, grinste aber zurück.  
  
"Pass gut auf Buffy auf, hörst du?"  
  
"Mach ich, keine Sorge."  
  
Dann verließen Buffy und William das Hotel und machten sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Sie hatten Glück. Der Bus den sie nehmen wollten hatte noch fünf Minuten Aufenthalt, gerade Zeit genug noch zwei Tickets zu besorgen. Bald darauf waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg nach Sunnydale.  
  
"Wir erreichen Sunnydale in fünf Minuten." ertönte es aus dem Lautsprecher des Busses.  
  
Vorsichtig stieß William Buffy an. Die ersten drei Stunden der Fahrt hatten sie ihre verschiedenen Erlebnisse ausgetauscht, doch mit der Zeit wurde Buffy immer müder und sie war schließlich irgendwann während der Busfahrt mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Er hatte sie schlafen lassen, obwohl er noch so viele Fragen an sie hatte. Sie so zu sehen hatte ihn tief berührt. Noch nie war sie so bei ihm eingeschlafen, an ihn gekuschelt, ohne böse Worte. Jetzt tat es ihm Leid sie wecken zu müssen doch der Zeitpunkt an dem sie ihre Freunde treffen würden rückte immer näher.  
  
"Was ist denn los." Buffy gähnte.  
  
"Wir sind gleich da, nur noch ein paar Minuten."  
  
"Hab ich etwa die ganze Zeit geschlafen? Oh, man. Ich bin immer noch völlig erschlagen."  
  
William drückte sie kurz an sich und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Sie lächelte ihn selig an. Buffy konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben das sie ihn wieder hatte. Ihren Spike, ihren William. Sie fragte sich was die anderen sagen würden. Willow, sie hoffte ihre Freundin konnte ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren genauso wie es Dawn tat. Nun Anya dürfte damit kaum Schwierigkeiten haben, da sie selbst auch ein Ex-Dämon war. Bei Xander wurde es schon schwieriger und es ihm zu erzählen, davor hatte sie die meiste Angst. Er hatte William noch nie leiden können und er war auch damals gegen die Verbindung mit Angel gewesen. Dennoch konnte sie es kaum abwarten es allen zu erzählen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, William."  
  
Er stand auf als der Bus hielt, nahm die Tasche aus dem Gepäckfach und reichte ihr die Hand.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Süße."  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie den Bus und begaben sich auf dem Weg zum Summers- Haus. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er Buffys Hand fest, nicht gewillt sie jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch hatten sie den Revello Drive erreicht und von weitem konnte man das Haus schon sehen.  
  
"Hm, ich denke ich sollte mich langsam von dir verabschieden. Die Sonne geht bald auf."  
  
Buffy blieb erschrocken stehen.  
  
"Und warum willst du dich dann verabschieden. Ich dachte du kommst mit zu mir? Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen."  
  
"Ich dachte nur es wär dir vielleicht lieber die Sache auf heute Abend zu verschieben!"  
  
"Ach so. Aber deswegen brauchst du doch jetzt nicht in deine Gruft zurückzukehren. Bei mir wartet ein heißer Kakao oder Kaffee, Frühstück und ein gemütliches Bett auf dich. Und ich bin auch noch da." Sie grinste ihn verschmitz an. "Außerdem, wenn ich Dawn richtig einschätze, hat sie auch was für dich eingekauft."  
  
"Hast du ihr etwa gesagt, dass ich mit zurückkommen würde?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
"Ich glaube ohne dich hätte ich gar nicht nach Hause kommen dürfen." Sie lachte und er fiel ebenfalls mit ein.  
  
Sie war absolut bezaubert von seinem Lachen. Es hatte einen so reinen, klaren Klang. Noch nie hatte er in ihrer Gegenwart so gelacht. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf sein Lachen. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte auf das Summers-Haus zu. Nicht ohne sich vorher noch mal umzudrehen um ihn mit verdutzter Miene dort stehen zu sehen. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte er ihr und holte sie nach einem kurzen Sprint ein. Beide blieben außer Atem vor der Haustüre stehen und Buffy suchte bereits den Hausschlüssel.  
  
"Ah, da ist er ja!" Sie öffnete die Haustüre und trat leise ein. "Keiner da, schlafen wahrscheinlich alle noch."  
  
"Buffy! Es ist Samstag und gerade mal halb sechs! Natürlich schlafen sie noch alle." Er grinste.  
  
Doch als er eintreten wollte wurde er durch eine unsichtbare Barriere davon abgehalten. Sein Grinsen verschwand. Sie hatten die Einladung rückgängig gemacht.  
  
"Ähm ... Buffy?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Ich bin nicht eingeladen." Er deutete mit der Hand an was er meinte.  
  
"Oh!" Buffy schien fieberhaft nach zu denken.  
  
"Ach, jetzt weiß ich. Als Dawn vor ein paar Tagen erzählte das du in der Stadt wärst, war ich bei Clem und von ihm habe ich doch erfahren, dass dein Chip draußen wäre. Daraufhin habe ich Willow gebeten vorsichtshalber den Schutz wieder aufzubauen. Also, komm rein William."  
  
Erleichtert trat er ein. "Ich hatte schon Angst du hättest es dir vielleicht doch anders überlegt."  
  
"Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich hatte es nur ehrlich gesagt total vergessen. Lust auf einen heißen Kakao?"  
  
Er nickte und folgte ihr ihn die Küche. Sie setzte einen Topf mit Milch auf die Herdplatte und stellte sie an. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
  
Sie lief in den Keller. Ihr war eingefallen, dass er früher immer so sehr auf Marshmallows gestanden hatte, ihre Mutter hatte ihn ja gerade zu damit gefüttert, und sie wusste genau, dass sie noch welche im Keller hatten. Spike setzte sich unterdessen auf einen der Küchenstühle und schaute verträumt vor sich her. Er hörte nicht wie hinter ihm jemand die Küche betrat. Umso erschrockener sprang er vom Stuhl auf als hinter ihm ein spitzer Schrei ertönte. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Er hörte ein poltern aus dem Keller und kurz darauf Schritte auf der Kellertreppe, ebenso kam ein lautes "Was ist los?" aus dem oberen Stockwerk und ebenfalls Schritte auf der Treppe auf der scheinbar Dawn jetzt heruntergerannt kam. Willow stand völlig entsetzt vor ihm und starrte ihm mit offenem Mund an.  
  
"Aber...? wieso...? Wie... Wie... Wie bist du hier herein gekommen? Die... Die Barriere?"  
  
Dawn und Buffy trafen beide gleichzeitig in der Küche ein und mit einem Freudenschrei fiel Dawn Spike gleich um den Hals.  
  
"Hey, Willow. Das ist schon in Ordnung." versuchte Buffy ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. "Ich habe ihn hereingebeten."  
  
Sie brachte Willow zu einem Stuhl der ihr galant von William zurechtgeschoben wurde, damit sie sich setzten konnte. Willow starrte ihn immer noch entgeistert an. Buffy hatte doch gesagt, dass er nicht mehr von dem Chip zurückgehalten wurde. Sie hatte sie sogar vor ihm gewarnt und jetzt bat sie ihn trotz allem in ihr Haus. Sie wusste nicht was sie von alle dem halten sollte.  
  
"Kann mir mal einer sagen, was hier um alles in der Welt los ist. Da will man sich nur was zu trinken holen und steht plötzlich einem Vampir gegenüber."  
  
"Aber Willow, du kennst ihn doch. Er würde dir nie etwas antun, dass musst du doch wissen."  
  
"Ich weiß nur, was du erzählt hast Dawn, nämlich dass er uns angeblich gerettet hat. Aber ich weiß auch was er früher alles ohne seinen Chip getan hat." fragend sah Willow ihre Freundin an. "Buffy?"  
  
"Na ja, er hat euch ja auch wirklich gerettet und außerdem ich bin zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er uns nichts antun wird!"  
  
"Und was bringt dich zu dieser Annahme."  
  
"Ist doch ganz klar." fiel Dawn beiden ins Wort. "Spike liebt Buffy und Buffy liebt Spike. Was gibt´s denn da noch zu erklären." Sie grinste beiden zu.  
  
"Ist das wahr Buffy? Liebst du ihn?" fragte Willow.  
  
"Ja, Will. Ich liebe ihn und ich werde ihn nie wieder hergeben."  
  
Buffy ging rüber zu William und kuschelte sich an ihn. Willow blieb vor Erstaunen die Luft weg. Buffy schien es wirklich ernst zu sein. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hat sie gesagt, ihre Beziehung wäre ein Fehler gewesen und jetzt kuschelte sie sich in aller Öffentlichkeit an ihn. Aber Willow musste zugeben, dass die beiden ein wirklich schönes Paar waren. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie fing an zu akzeptieren, dass die beiden zusammen gehörten.  
  
Buffy merkte die Veränderung in den Gesichtszügen ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Es macht dir nichts aus, oder?"  
  
"Hm, eigentlich passt ihr tatsächlich ganz gut zusammen. Wieso ist mir das nur nicht schon früher aufgefallen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ein Lächeln stahl sich über ihre Lippen. "Sag mal Spike..."  
  
"William." warf er dazwischen.  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, nenn mich bitte William."  
  
"Also gut...William. Hast du eigentlich seit dein Chip draußen ist wieder gejagt."  
  
"Ja." sagte er offen und ehrlich. "Dämonen, Vampire und ab und zu ein paar Diebe und Schläger." Er grinste. "Aber gebissen habe ich keinen, falls dich das beruhigt."  
  
Bei seinen ersten Worten war Willow etwas blass geworden, dann aber merkte sie das er sie nur foppen wollte und Buffy lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
  
"In der Tat, das beruhigt mich. Aber was hält dich davon ab?"  
  
Noch bevor Spike antworten konnte klingelte es an der Tür.  
  
"Ich geh schon, erzählt ihr ruhig weiter." Dawn sprang auf und rannte zu Haustür.  
  
William fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort.  
  
"Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt schon lange kein Bedürfnis mehr danach. Seit Buffy und ich das erste Mal... na du weißt schon. Die Bösen zu jagen macht viel mehr Sinn." sagte er todernst.  
  
"Stell dir mal vor, Willow. Er hat sich mit Angel zusammen getan. Sie haben sogar das ein oder andere Gespräch geführt ohne sich gleich an die Gurgel zu gehen."  
  
"Ja, eigentlich ist er gar kein so übler Kerl. Aber das Beste weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Er hat nämlich ´ne neue Flamme."  
  
"Oh. Aber der Fluch... Und wie ist die neue so? Ich hab sie gar nicht gesehen als wir in L.A. waren."  
  
"Doch hast du." meinet Buffy. "Du wolltest es nur nicht wahrhaben. Hast du nicht bemerkt wie Cordelia und er sich angesehen haben."  
  
"Cordelia und Angel? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"  
  
Während sich die zwei Freundinnen über diese Tatsache wunderten sah William wie Dawn wieder in die Küche kam. Auf ihrem Gesicht konnte er bereits ablesen, dass etwas absolut nicht so gelaufen war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Er sah Sorge in ihren Augen, als sie ihre Schwester ansah.  
  
Hinter ihr betrat noch jemand anders die Küche. Und was er in den Augen dieses Mannes sah, machte sogar ihm Angst. Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dieser Mann trug heute keine Brille und seine Kleidung saß ebenfalls nicht so akkurat wie sonst immer, aber es war unverkennbar Rupert Giles. Und scheinbar hatte er sehr schlechte Nachrichten.  
  
William stieß Buffy an und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. Erst da bemerkte Buffy den Neuankömmling.  
  
"Giles, was machen sie denn hier." Sie ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand. "Sie scheinen nicht besonders glücklich darüber zu sein, dass sie hier sind!"  
  
"Wir haben ein großes Problem. Ich bin von einem Vertreter des Rates hergeschickt worden. Sie haben wohl durch einen Seher erfahren das sich wieder was Größeres hier am Höllenschlund anbahnt. Etwas das die Welt vernichten könnte."  
  
Im Nu war die eben noch ausgelassene Stimmung vorbei. Buffys Gesicht wurde lang. Sie hatte gehofft etwas Zeit in aller Ruhe mit William verbringen zu können, doch wie es aussah, war sie mal wieder diejenige, die die Welt retten musste.  
  
"Weiß man denn schon was Genaueres?"  
  
"Nein, leider nicht. Es wurde bis jetzt auch noch keine Prophezeiung gefunden, die auf die neuen Ereignisse hindeuten könnte. Aber eins ist klar: Wir müssen uns auf alles Erdenkliche vorbereiten."  
  
"Wie, wenn wir nicht wissen mit was wir es zu tun haben?"  
  
"Ich weiß, die Informationen sind mehr als rar. Wir wissen nicht einmal ob wir es mit einem Dämon oder mit einem Meister-Vampir zu tun bekommen. Aber wir müssen uns trotz alledem vorbereiten, Waffen bereit halten und vor allem immer Ausschau halten nach dem Unerwarteten. Wir sollten rüber gehen zur Magic Box. Einige der wichtigsten Bücher habe ich euch damals hier gelassen. Es lässt sich bestimmt etwas finden."  
  
Buffy nickte. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Kaum war sie zu Hause angekommen überschlugen sich die Ereignisse wieder. Während Dawn und Willow wieder nach oben gingen um sich fertig anzuziehen, blieb sie mit William und Giles in der Küche. Geistesabwesend bot sie Giles einen Kaffee an, den dieser dankend annahm. Sie nahm eine weitere Tasse aus dem Schrank und ging damit zum Kühlschrank.  
  
'Gute Dawn.' dachte sie bei sich.  
  
Genau wie sie erwartet hatte, befand sich ein Becher Schweineblut im Kühlschrank. Sie kippte etwas in die Tasse und stellte es in die Mikrowelle. William konnte das Blut riechen und ging zu ihr hinüber.  
  
"Buffy, du musst das nicht für mich tun."  
  
"Ich weiß, aber ich möchte dir halt eine Freude machen, nachdem uns schon so der Tag versaut worden ist."  
  
Die Mikrowelle klingelte und sie nahm vorsichtig die Tasse heraus um sie William zu reichen. Dieser nahm die Tasse und drehte sich dann aber dezent weg. Buffy lachte.  
  
"Hey, ich hab dich mal mit dem Zeug gefüttert, erinnerst du dich? Es muß dir nicht peinlich sein."  
  
"Ich dachte du findest es eklig?"  
  
Doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Giles nippte hin und wieder an seinem noch heißen Kaffee und wunderte sich, dass die beiden so freundlich miteinander umgingen. Als er damals Sunnydale verlassen hatte waren die beiden wie Hund und Katz gewesen und heute...  
  
'Spike nennt sie Buffy. Das hat er doch früher nie getan.'  
  
Willow und Dawn kamen schließlich wieder runter und Buffy kramte noch schnell eine alte Decke für William heraus, damit auch er mitkommen könnte. Giles hatte einen Mietwagen vor der Tür stehen mit dem sie zur Magic-Box fuhren.  
  
Dort angekommen betraten sie schließlich den Laden. Anya war zuerst wenig begeistert Giles zu treffen, aber nachdem er ihr versichert hatte, dass er nicht wieder in den Laden einsteigen wollte, umarmte sie ihn herzlich und hieß ihn willkommen. Giles und Willow machten sich direkt auf die Suche nach den richtigen Büchern und Anya rief Xander an und bat ihn auch in den Laden zu kommen.  
  
"Wonach genau suchen wir eigentlich, Giles?"  
  
"Nun, Willow. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es selbst nicht so genau. Aber ich denke wir sollten nach Prophezeiungen Ausschau halten, die in den heutigen Zeitrahmen passen. Solange keine Ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse auftreten..." er zuckte mit den Schultern  
  
Sie beugten die Köpfe wieder über die Bücher. Buffy hatte Giles noch nie so ratlos gesehen. Sonst hatte er immer sofort eine Antwort oder zumindest eine Vermutung parat gehabt. Anya hingegen starrte die ganze Zeit schon William an. Natürlich wusste sie, wie alle andern auch, außer Giles, das sein Chip nicht mehr da war. William jedoch hatte sich die ganze Zeit ruhig verhalten, jetzt wollte er helfen und schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Buch und ließ sich zwischen Willow und Buffy auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Hey, ich weiß nicht ob du dieses Buch anfassen solltest." fuhr Anya den Vampir an.  
  
William hatte sich ein uraltes Buch genommen, in dem es um Vampire und etliche Weissagungen ging. Jetzt schaute er Anya verständnislos an ebenso wie die anderen.  
  
"Darf ich etwa nicht mithelfen?"  
  
"Also ich weiß nicht. Wer weiß was du vorhast. Du bist ein Vampir und die sind bekanntlich böse und..."  
  
"Aber Anya." warf Giles ein. "Er hat uns doch schon oft geholfen. Außerdem kann er doch keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun mit dem Chip." Er schob sich die Brille, die er aus dem Auto mit rein genommen hatte, wieder auf die Nase.  
  
"Aber er hat doch schon seit mehreren Monaten den Chip nicht mehr." Anya konnte oder wollte nicht begreifen warum alle ihn einfach so hier akzeptierten.  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Sie haben sich den Chip entfernen lassen?" wandte Giles sich nun an William.  
  
"Ja, vor etwa vier Monaten. Sie brauchen sich aber keiner Sorgen um ihren Hals zu machen, wie sie ja sehen konnten habe ich schon gefrühstückt."  
  
Jetzt mischte sich auch Willow ein. "William hat gesagt, dass er schon lange nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hatte zu jagen."  
  
"William? Wieso nennst du ihn William?"  
  
"Weil ich mir das so gewünscht habe." Willow nickte bestätigend zu Williams Worten.  
  
"William also. Und sie haben niemanden gebissen seit der Chip draußen ist? Das ist wahrlich erstaunlich genug. Hat es einen bestimmten Grund? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Vampir freiwillig auf die Jagd verzichtet."  
  
"Keine Sorge Giles, sie wissen noch lange nicht alles. Er hat außerdem..." doch weiter kam Buffy nicht.  
  
Die Tür des Ladens öffnete sich und herein kam Xander. Er ging sofort rüber zu Anya und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. Danach grüßte er alle anderen, doch als sein Blick auf William fiel konnte man ihm direkt ansehen, dass ihm nicht gefiel ihn hier sitzen zu sehen.  
  
"Was will der denn hier?"  
  
Bevor Xander aber noch weitere Tiraden über den unerwünschten Vampir ablassen konnte, stand dieser auf und ging auf Xander zu.  
  
"Hör zu Xander," man hörte das er seinen Gegenüber nur widerwillig mit Namen ansprach. "Ich weiß du kannst mich nicht leiden und mir ergeht es mit dir ganz ähnlich. Aber wir wissen nicht mit was wir es hier zu tun haben und da wird nun mal jede Hilfe gebraucht. Ich würde vorschlagen wir schließen einen Waffenstillstand. Wir können ja dort weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben, wenn das alles erledigt ist."  
  
Bei diesen Worten hatte er versöhnlich die Hand ausgestreckt um den Pakt zu beschließen. In der Magic-Box war es auf einmal mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Keiner konnte so recht glauben, was William dort gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Sogar Buffy war erstaunt, aber zugleich auch sehr stolz. Xander nahm schließlich die ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie.  
  
"Leute, erinnert mich bitte daran diesen Tag im Kalender rot anzustreichen. Zwischen den beiden bahnt sich ja noch eine richtige Freundschaft an."  
  
Xander und William schauten beide gleichzeitig böse rüber zu Buffy.  
  
"Seht ihr. Jetzt sind sie sich sogar das erste Mal einig in etwas."  
  
Alle mussten lachen und sogar die beiden ehemaligen Streithähne vielen in das Lachen ein.  
  
"Also noch mal für alle. William ist auf unserer Seite. Er mag zwar seinen Chip nicht mehr haben, aber er wird uns trotzdem helfen. Ich vertraue ihm und ihr solltet es auch tun."  
  
Alle außer Dawn waren noch etwas skeptisch, akzeptierten aber seine Hilfe. Und so saßen sie wenige Minuten danach wieder über ihre Bücher gebeugt.  
  
Die Zeit verging rasch und an einer Wand der Magic-Box begannen sich die Bücher zu stapeln, die bereits von den Freunden durchforstet worden waren. Buffy und William waren zwischendurch für eine Stunde im Trainigsraum gewesen, um sich zumindest bereits körperlich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Das Training hatte damit geendet, das sich beide nassgeschwitzt auf die dort stehende Couch setzten und sich an einander kuschelten. Leider konnten sie es nicht lange genießen, denn Dawn kam plötzliche hereingestürzt.  
  
"Hey, Giles lässt fragen ob ihr heute auf Streife geht?"  
  
"Ja, klar. Wir kommen gleich wieder nach vorne. Noch ist es nicht dunkel genug, da können wir auch noch ein bisschen mit den Büchern helfen."  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke später betraten Buffy und William wieder den Verkaufsraum des Ladens. Der Bücherberg war in der Zwischenzeit noch weiter angestiegen, aber an den Gesichtern der anderen konnten sie sehen, dass ihre Suche noch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Sie setzten sich erneut zu den anderen und schnappten sich jeder ein Buch. Ungefähr eine Stunde später verließen Buffy und William den Laden um auf Streife zu gehen, aber nicht ohne sich vorher mit Waffen gut einzudecken.  
  
"Wir kommen nach unserem Rundgang wieder hier vorbei, vielleicht habt ihr ja bis dahin was gefunden."  
  
"Ja genau." murmelte Giles geistesabwesend vor sich hin.  
  
Buffy und William gingen Richtung Restfield Friedhof, dem Friedhof mit der höchsten Dämonenaktivität. Eine halbe Stunde nachdem sie die Magic Box verlassen hatten, war der erste Vampir erschienen. Es war ein Frischling und nicht schwer zu erledigen. Buffy klopfte sich gerade den Staub aus den Klamotten als William etwas bemerkte.  
  
"Buffy, ich glaube wir werden beobachtet."  
  
"Wo?" Sie schaute sich rasch um, konnte aber nichts entdecken.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich hab das Gefühl von überall her. Irgendetwas läuft hier eindeutig falsch. Das sieht mir stark nach einer Falle aus."  
  
Jetzt tauchte aus Norden ein Dämon auf. Er war nicht viel größer als Buffy, aber so wie es schien flink wie ein Wiesel. Der Dämon kam nicht gerade Wegs auf sie zu sondern schlug Haken wie ein Hase, mal lief er nach rechts mal nach links aber immer näher kommend. Alles an ihm war grau, sogar die Kleidung, wenn man die Stofffetzen die er trug so nennen konnte. Während er immer näher kam tauchten bereits aus allen Himmelsrichtungen weitere Dämonen seiner Rasse auf und alle kicherten vor sich hin.  
  
"Bis jetzt zähle ich vier. Damit werden wir fertig."  
  
"Acht nein warte mindesten sechszehn." William deutete im Kreis um sich.  
  
Er hatte Recht. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit waren es sechszehn Dämonen geworden und es hatte fast den Anschein als würden es immer mehr.  
  
"Buffy, das sind zu viele. Lass uns hier verschwinden und Hilfe holen."  
  
Aber sie hatten schon so gut wie keine Chance mehr. Sie waren bereits eingekesselt.  
  
Magic Box  
  
Kaum hatten die beiden den Laden verlassen, klingelte auch schon das Telefon.  
  
"Hallo, hier Magic-Box. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen."  
  
"Ich muß mit dem Wächter sprechen." sagte eine weibliche Stimme.  
  
"Wer ist denn da?"  
  
"Hey man ich ruf vom Handy aus an, das ist teuer genug. Gib mir einfach den Wächter."  
  
Anya reichte Giles das Telefon. "Sie wollte mir nicht ihren Namen sagen." gab sie beleidigt Auskunft über den unbekannten Anrufer.  
  
"Hallo, hier Rupert Giles."  
  
"Hören sie zu Giles. Halten sie Buffy von der Streife fern, sie läuft sonst in eine Falle. Ich bin bereits mit Angel auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Da ist eine riesengroße Verschwörung im Gange. Der Rat will Buffy und Spike unbedingt auseinanderbringen und dafür geht er über Leichen. Sie haben sogar mir angeboten für meine Freilassung zu sorgen, wenn ich diesen Auftrag annehmen würde. Da ich abgelehnt habe schickten sie die Anzati los."  
  
"Buffy ist mit William bereits auf Streife." sagte er nur.  
  
"Verdammt. Sind die anderen auch in der Nähe? Dann versuchen sie die beiden daraus zu schlagen. Und Kupfer, die Dämonen lassen sich am besten mit Kupfer töten." mit diesen Worten legte sie auf.  
  
"Wer war das Giles?" fragte Willow die den entsetzten Blick des Wächters gesehen hatte.  
  
"Faith. Sie wollte uns warnen, doch wie ich fürchte zu spät. Anya," kommandierte er. "Faith und Angel werden wahrscheinlich bald hier eintreffen, sie sagte jedenfalls sie wären bereits unterwegs. Willow, Xander sucht alle spitzen Gegenstände zusammen die aus Kupfer sind, sie sagte das würde die Dämonen töten. Dawn du bleibst bei Anya. Versuche alles herauszufinden über einen Dämon der Anzati heißt, alles hörst du?"  
  
Willow und Xander suchten in Windeseile ein paar kupferne Sachen zusammen und Dawn packte alles in eine Tasche. Danach verließen Giles und die beiden anderen die Magic-Box und begaben sich auf die Suche nach Buffy und William.  
  
Bis jetzt hatten die Dämonen noch nicht angegriffen, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Sie waren zwar immer wieder näher gekommen und auch ihre Zahl hatte sich noch mal verdoppelt, aber auf irgendetwas schienen sie zu warten, auf einen Startschuss. Auf einmal ertönte ein dumpfes Poltern und Stampfen und die Dämonen fingen an aufgeregt hin und her zu hüpfen.  
  
"William, was ist das."  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich hab so das Gefühl das die Party gleich losgeht."  
  
"Da könntest du recht haben." Sie packte ihre Waffen fester.  
  
Beide hatten sich auf Grund der Dämonen für die Schwerter entschieden, die sie mitgenommen hatten. Das Stampfen wurde lauter und dann ging es los. Sechs der Grauen gingen gleichzeitig aus allen Richtungen auf sie los. Buffy schwang ihr Schwert und ließ es in Richtung Kopf des einen sausen. Sie sah wieder Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt wurde und sie sah wie er sofort wieder festwuchs.  
  
"William, die Dinger lassen sich nicht Mal köpfen."  
  
"Ja und erstechen erst recht nicht."  
  
Auch William hatte seine Mühe sich die Monster vom Leibe zu halten. Jede Verletzung die einer der beiden den Dämonen zufügte verschwand wieder noch in der gleichen Sekunde. Nichts schien diese Monstren aufzuhalten. Doch die Kavallerie nahte schon. Willow, Xander und Gile brauchten nur dem Gekicher und dem Kampflärm nachzugehen, der auf dem ganzen Friedhof zu hören war. Xander hatte unter all den Kupferstücken ein paar Armbrustbolzen gefunden die er nun fleißig auf die Dämonen abschoss die die beiden eingekreisten attackierten. Und tatsächlich fielen die ersten. Die Verletzungen die ihnen durch das Kupfer beigebracht wurden schlossen sich nicht wieder wie die anderen.  
  
"Benutzt irgendwas aus Kupfer." schrie Giles den beiden zu, während er auf die Außenstehenden Dämonen eindrang.  
  
Auch Willow schlug sich tapfer mit einem Messer aus Kupfer und bald schon war es William und Buffy möglich zu den anderen durchzukommen. Der Ring der Angreifer hatte eine Lücke bekommen.  
  
"Lasst uns hier verschwinden!" befahl Giles.  
  
"Aber,..."  
  
"Kein aber, Buffy. Wir müssen dafür besser ausgerüstet sein. Es sind zu viele"  
  
Alle fünf liefen gleichzeitig los. Weg von diesen Dämonen, weg von diesem Wesen, das dieses laute Poltern hinterließ. Sie rannten bis sie an der Magic-Box ankamen. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten, zeigte Buffy das ihnen keins dieser Wesen gefolgt war. Dafür sah sie einen ihr nur allzu bekannten Lieferwagen auf sich zukommen und mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Laden stehen bleiben.  
  
"Angel und ...Faith?..."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	9. Die Verschwörung

Erkenntnis Teil 9 - Die Verschwörung  
  
Faith und Angel sprangen gleichzeitig aus dem Wagen.  
  
"Schnell lasst uns reingehen. Die Anzati gehen grundsätzlich nicht in irgendwelche Gebäude." sagte Angel zu den Umstehenden.  
  
Von drinnen hatte Dawn bereits gehört, das die Freunde zurückgekommen waren und öffnete die Tür zum Laden. Sie gingen alle zügig hinein aber jeder hielt Abstand von Faith außer Angel. Drinnen suchte sich jeder einen Sitzplatz und Giles forderte Faith auf die kurze Erklärung am Telefon etwas ausführlicher vorzutragen.  
  
"Ähm, vielleicht wäre es B. lieber wenn wir das erst mal unter vier Augen regeln." Diese nickte nur. "Angel, du kannst ja den anderen derweil alles erzählen, was du über die Anzati herausgefunden hast."  
  
Buffy und Faith gingen in den Trainingsraum. Dort standen sie eine Weile, Buffy mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, während Faith den Raum begutachtete.  
  
"Wow, hier kann man bestimmt ein gutes Training abhalten." sie nickte anerkennend.  
  
"Was willst du von mir und wie kommt´s das du überhaupt aus dem Gefängnis raus darfst?"  
  
"Oh, Angel hat ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt und auf Grund der Tatsache, das ich mich damals selber gestellt habe und das ich mich wirklich gut benehme... na ja. Sagen wir ich hab Urlaub vom Knast."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"Hör zu B. Das was hier abläuft ist alles geplant. Keine verdammte Prophezeiung, oder so´n Quatsch. Der Rat hat mitbekommen, das Spike und Du ein Pärchen seit und sie wollen euch unbedingt auseinander bekommen. Dafür nehmen sie sogar in Kauf, dich oder ihn töten zu müssen. So seh ich die Sache."  
  
"Und woher weißt du das alles so genau?"  
  
"Vor drei Tagen bekam ich Besuch von einem nicht allzu netten Herren. Er machte mir ein Angebot. Ich sollte etwas für den Rat erledigen. Seine genauen Worte waren in etwa: Töte Buffy und wir sorgen für deine Freilassung. Als ich ablehnte, sagte er nur noch, das die Anzati es auch erledigen könnten."  
  
"Du hast es abgelehnt?" Buffy war ehrlich erstaunt. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten sich beide noch bis aufs Blut bekämpft und jetzt wollte Faith ihr helfen.  
  
"Hey B. Jeder Mensch kann sich ändern. Das hast du selbst mal zu Angel gesagt, und er hat mir eine Chance gegeben. Jetzt wurde mir die Chance gegeben dir zu helfen, wenn du mich lässt."  
  
Buffy dachte kurz nach bevor sie ihr zustimmte.  
  
"Ok. Ich denke wir sollten dir tatsächlich diese Chance geben. Aber ich warne dich, spiele ja nicht falsch."  
  
"Klar doch B. Sag mal du und Spike. Ist das echt, ich meine liebt ihr euch?"  
  
Direkt hellte sich Buffys Gesicht auf und sie nickte.  
  
"Allerdings frage ich mich was das den Rat interessiert. Es war ihm doch schließlich auch egal, das ich was mit Angel hatte."  
  
"Die Frage kann ich dir leider auch nicht beantworten. Der Rat wusste aber auch, das Spike seine Seele wiederhat."  
  
"Der Rat wusste...?" Buffy schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. "Natürlich, Giles wusste nichts von der Seele. Er wurde hierher geschickt mit der Story in der Tasche, das es bald zu einem großen Ereignis hier kommen würde um mich und die anderen davon abzulenken, dass es nur um Spike und mich geht. Diese dreckigen... Ich konnte den Rat noch nie leiden, jetzt weiß ich wieder warum. Komm mit, wir müssen es den anderen sagen."  
  
Buffy packte Faith bei einer Hand und zog sie zurück in den Verkaufsraum.  
  
"Leute wir haben ein Problem, dass heißt eigentlich haben William und ich ein Problem. Der Rat will uns ausschalten und sie Giles wurden lediglich als Ablenkungsmanöver her geschickt."  
  
"Ich hatte so was schon befürchtet. Aber warum will der Rat dich auf einmal ausschalten?"  
  
"Scheinbar gefällt ihnen meine Beziehung zu William nicht. Ich meine welche Jägerin hat schon ein Verhältnis mit..."  
  
Buffy hatte einfach drauf losgesprochen ohne darauf zu achten was sie sagte. Doch als sie jetzt die langen Gesichter und offen stehenden Münder von Xander, Anya und Giles sah, wusste sie das die Bombe geplatzt war.  
  
"Ähm, luv. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, dass du es ihnen vorsichtiger hattest beibringen wollen!" sogar William sah sie ganz erstaunt an.  
  
Giles war derjenige, der sich als erstes von der Überraschung wieder erholte. Er nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie in gewohnter Manier.  
  
"Das erklärt zumindest euren freundschaftlichen Umgang miteinander. Wann dachtest du uns das mitzuteilen?"  
  
Buffy war Angesichts ihres Patzers rot geworden und brachte nun kein Wort mehr heraus. Aber William war zur Stelle.  
  
"Sie wollte es euch gestern Abend sagen, sobald alle zusammen gewesen wären, aber dann kam diese Sache mit ihnen Giles und irgendwie ist es wohl in Vergessenheit geraten."  
  
Xander sprang auf. "Du und dieser Untote Blutsauger? Ihr, ein Paar? Das kann ich nicht glauben." Aufgeregt lief er nun auf und ab. "Hast du denn nichts dazu gelernt? Halloo, Vampire ohne Seele sind gefährliche Monstren."  
  
"William ist kein Monster! Er hat uns mehr als einmal geholfen, und er hat sogar dir schon das Leben gerettet. Warum versuchst du es nicht einfach zu akzeptieren, so wie Dawn und Willow, oder so wie Tara damals." verteidigte Buffy ihn.  
  
"W-wie Tara? Buffy mal ganz ehrlich." fragte ihr Wächter nun ernst. "Wie lange geht das mit euch beiden jetzt schon?"  
  
Auf diese Antwort waren alle gespannt, sogar William. Würde sie ihnen sagen, dass ihre Beziehung schon weit vor ihrem Geburtstag angefangen hat?  
  
"Wir sind zusammen, seit dieser Musical-Dämon uns hier alle zum singen gebracht hat." sagte sie mit fester Stimme und als William ihr in die Augen sah, konnte sie dort seine Freude sehen über ihre Antwort. Sie akzeptierte alles was seit dem Zeitpunkt geschehen war als ihre Beziehung. Er konnte nicht anders und ging zu ihr hinüber um sie fest in die Arme zu nehmen.  
  
"Oh Gott." hörten sie nur noch von Xander. "Uns bleibt auch nichts erspart."  
  
"Hey, Leute. Ich unterbreche euch ja nur äußerst ungerne, aber wir sollten uns mal den Anzati zuwenden." und zu Buffy und William gewandt: "Seit ihr welchen über den Weg gelaufen?"  
  
"Nun, wenn sie ganz grau sind und nicht viel größer als ich, ständig kichern und allergisch auf Kupfer sind, dann ja."  
  
"Hier ich habe ein Foto gefunden." Dawn hob das Buch so an das alle hineinsehen konnten. "Aber hier steh, dass ein ausgewachsener Anzati bis zu drei Meter fünfzig groß werden kann. Ihre Kinder aber sind ungefähr einen Meter achtzig."  
  
"Kinder?" erklang es von mehreren Seiten.  
  
"Ja so steht´s hier." Dawn nickte.  
  
"Sind die Ausgewachsenen auch allergisch auf Kupfer?" fragte William.  
  
"Ja. Wunden, die ihnen durch normale Waffen zugefügt werden, schließen sich noch in der gleichen Sekunde. Anders bei Kupfer, diese Wunden bleiben und können somit auch tödlich sein."  
  
"O.K. Dann schätze ich wir sollten uns alle mit Kupfer bewaffnen. Giles können wir noch so ein paar Armbrustbolzen besorgen?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Gut tun sie das. Angel, einer von uns beiden sollte Buffy immer im Auge behalten."  
  
"Geht klar."  
  
"Hey seit wann sind die beiden eigentlich Freunde?" fragte Xander verwundert.  
  
"Ah Xander. Das sah eben sehr gut aus mit der Armbrust. Du solltest sie als Waffe nehmen und dich, wenn der Große auftaucht aus der Entfernung an ihn halten. Du wirst ihn damit wohl am besten aufhalten können."  
  
Damit war Xander aller Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Er schluckte ein paar Mal und nickte dann ganz stolz. Er sollte sich den Großen vornehmen, zwar aus einiger Entfernung, aber er hatte etwas sehr wichtiges zu tun.  
  
"Hier steht noch etwas." sagte Dawn in den Tumult hinein. "Die Anzati greifen nur Nachts an. Da hört sich für mich nach einem guten Mittagsschläfchen an."  
  
In der Tat war es schon fast wieder morgen geworden.  
  
"Angel, William. Ihr braucht doch sicher was zu essen, oder?" fragte Buffy.  
  
William grinste sie verschmitzt an. "Das wäre nicht schlecht, sonst fang ich nachher noch an dir zu knabbern an." meinte er und biß sie zärtlich in den Nacken.  
  
Sie lächelte zurück.  
  
Schließlich waren alle Aufgaben verteilt. Dawn und Willow holten den beiden Vampiren Blut vom Schlachter, Xander und Anya kramten im Keller alles aus Kupfer heraus womit man einen Dämonen verletzten konnte. Großen Wert legten sie dabei auf Fernkampfwaffen oder Schwerter und Dolche. Giles machte mit Angel und William zusammen die Armbrüste und Bolzen klar, während Faith und Buffy im Trainigsraum noch ein wenig übten. Nach drei Stunden waren alle Vorbereitungen für den Kampf getroffen und man legte im Trainigsraum ein paar Matten zurecht, auf denen man schlafen konnte.  
  
Nur Giles wollte sich noch nicht hinlegen. Er blieb im Verkaufsraum und dachte darüber nach was Faith an Informationen mitgebracht hatte. Ihm war nicht so recht klar, warum der Rat die beiden trennen wollte. Außerdem war er immer noch recht empört darüber, dass man ihn sozusagen als Ablenkungsmanöver missbraucht hatte. Dieser Umstand hätte schließlich nicht nur für Buffy tödlich enden können, sondern auch für all ihre Freunde. Er beschloß letztendlich in England anzurufen und sich ein paar Antworten zu holen. Er nahm sich das Telefon zur Hand, wählte und wartete ab. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich jemand meldete.  
  
"Ja, bitte?"  
  
"Hallo, hier ist Rupert Giles. Mit wem spreche ich?"  
  
"Mr. Giles?? Wissen sie eigentlich wie spät es hier ist?"  
  
"Aber natürlich. Wissen sie was wir hier für Probleme haben? Also könnten sie mich bitte mit Quentin Travers verbinden?"  
  
"Ich verbinde sie."  
  
Giles wartete. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte er wie jemand den Hörer wieder aufnahm.  
  
"Travers!"  
  
"Giles hier. Mr. Travers ich nehme an sie wissen über die Ereignisse hier in Sunnydale Bescheid, nicht wahr? Könnten sie mir vielleicht erklären woher der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel kommt?"  
  
Quentin Travers konnte schon an Giles Stimme hören, das es hier nicht nur um bloße Dämonenaktivität ging. So ärgerlich wie jetzt hatte er Giles nicht mehr gehört, seit dieser damals beim Rat angefangen hatte.  
  
"Mr. Giles! Seit wann sind sie wieder in Sunnydale? Ich dachte sie wären hier in England. Und was meinen sie mit Stimmungswechsel? Und welche Ereignisse?"  
  
"Tun sie doch nicht so. Sie wissen genau was ich meine. Warum soll die Jägerin auf einmal umgebracht werden nur weil sie ein Verhältnis mit einem Vampir hat? Das hatte sie doch schon mal und da haben sie nichts dagegen unternommen."  
  
"Ah, sie meinen den Vampir mit der Seele. Nun, eigentlich ist es sicherlich ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich mit ihm einlässt..."  
  
"Ich meinte nicht Angel."  
  
"Ich rede auch nicht von Angel sondern von Spike. Wie gesagt. Ungewöhnlich, aber auf Grund der Tatsache, dass er der Jägerin hilft haben wir nichts dagegen. Wie kommen sie darauf, das wir sie umbringen lassen wollen?"  
  
Giles zögerte kurz. Hatte Travers nicht von einem Vampir mit Seele gesprochen und das auch noch in einem Atemzug mit dem Namen Spike. Außerdem schien er tatsächlich nicht zu wissen wovon Giles sprach.  
  
"Ich fürchte wir haben ein größeres Problem, als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Habe ich sie richtig verstanden, dass Spike eine Seele hat?"  
  
"Ja in der Tat. Wir haben von unserem Informanten allerdings noch keine genauen Einzelheiten zu der Tatsache, aber das kann ja noch werden. Aber erzählen sie doch bitte erst mal von dem Problem."  
  
"Ich wurde vor zwei Tagen von Mr. Johnson im Auftrag des Rates hergeschickt, um der Jägerin bei einem größeren Ereignis beizustehen bei dem sich eine Prophezeiung erfüllen sollte. Bis jetzt, hat er mir gesagt, hätten sie nur von einem Seher davon gewusst."  
  
"Wir verlassen uns auf keine Seher." warf Travers ein.  
  
"Nun wie sich jetzt herausstellt, sollte das ganze auch nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein. Irgendjemand hat sogar versucht Faith den Auftrag zu erteilen Buffy zu töten. Sie konnte uns gerade noch rechtzeitig warnen. Jetzt hat dieser jemand einen Anzati-Dämon mit all seinen Kindern auf uns gehetzt." Gile hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt.  
  
"Hören sie zu Giles. Sie und ihre Mitstreiter werden jetzt genau das tun, was sie auch getan hätten, wenn sie nicht mit mir gesprochen hätten. Ich kümmere mich um die Sache mit Johnson. So wie es aussieht hat er auf eigenen Faust gearbeitet, aber ich werde das in Erfahrung bringen. Ich melde mich dann wieder bei ihnen."  
  
Giles wusste nicht genau ob er Travers dieses Mal vertrauen könnte, aber er hatte schließlich keine andere Wahl. Er gab ihm schnell noch die Telefonnummer der Magic-Box und beendete dann das Gespräch. Er grinste bei der Vorstellung, wie Anja ihm wahrscheinlich mit entrüstetem Blick die Telefonrechnung vorhalten würde. Dann dachte er darüber nach was Travers ihm noch gesagt hatte. Spike, nein richtig wäre William, hatte eine Seele. Wieso war ihm das nicht aufgefallen. Er hatte sich natürlich auch schon gefragt, was William dazu veranlasste sich mit Angel zu verstehen oder nicht mehr zu beissen. Jetzt wusste er es. Auf jeden Fall ein gutes Gesprächsthema für ruhigere Zeiten. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, wie dem Vampir das gelungen war.  
  
Er wandte sich zur Tür des hinteren Raumes und betrat den Trainigsraum. Fast alle waren am schlafen, nur Angel und William unterhielten sich leise.  
  
"Und konnten sie was herausfinden?" fragte ihn William  
  
"Woher...?" wunderte sich Giles, da er niemandem gesagt hatte, dass er telefonieren wollte.  
  
"Sagen wir ich habe gute Ohren."  
  
"Ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges über sie erfahren, und das der Rat aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach überhaupt nichts mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat, sondern das das Ganze von einem einzelnen ausging." er zögerte kurz bevor er weitersprach. "Ist es wahr? Haben sie eine Seele?"  
  
William schaute ihn nur an und nickte und Giles nickte zurück.  
  
"Gut."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt (wenn ihr wollt) 


	10. Tot?

Erkenntnis Teil 10 - Tot...?  
  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Schläfchen erwachten die Freunde nach und nach als es bereits anfing etwas zu dämmern. Sie gingen kurz noch mal den Plan durch den sie gefasst hatten. Danach schnappte sich jeder die Waffe für die er eingeteilt war und noch ein paar andere, eben alles was aus Kupfer war, als Waffe zu gebrauchen und was mitgeschleppt werden konnte.  
  
Als sie endlich soweit waren das sie losziehen konnten, war es draußen dunkel geworden. Buffy, Spike und Angel gingen voran. Sie sollten die Anzati schon mal aus ihrem Versteck locken, während sich die anderen erst ein paar Minuten später auf den Weg zum Restfield-Friedhof machten. In der Tat mussten die drei nicht allzu lange warten, damit die Dämonen sie wieder anfingen einzukreisen und auch das Stampfen war zu hören. Wieder ließ das Kichern Buffy eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken ziehen. Doch noch kamen sie nicht näher.  
  
"Paßt auf, gleich müßte es soweit sein." Buffy hatte sich gemerkt, wie lange ungefähr diese Wesen beim letzten Mal brauchten, bis sie sie angegriffen hatten.  
  
Diesmal waren sie zu dritt, wussten mit welchen Waffen die Dämonen geschlagen werde konnten und hinter den vereinzelten Bäumen und Gruften hatte Buffy schon sehen können wie die zweite Gruppe ihre Aufstellung genommen hatte. Ja, diesmal waren sie eindeutig in der besseren Position.  
  
Es dauerte auch nur noch ein paar Sekunden, bis die Anzati wieder anfingen verrückt zu spielen. Wie schon beim ersten Mal sprangen sie auf einmal auf und ab, hin und her und kamen auf diese Art langsam näher. Als der Angriff begann, wurde das Kichern von einem entsetzlichem Geheul ersetzt, dass allen dreien beinahe die Sinne raubte. Angel wurde als erster angegriffen, doch er konnte den Anzati schnell erledigen. Ein geschickter Schlag mit dem Schwert und der Dämon fiel zu Boden. Dann wurden auch Buffy und William angegriffen. Zu Buffys Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass die Anzati auf einen Angriff von Vampiren vorbereitet waren. Fast jeder trug einen Pflock bei sich und versuchte diesen auch zu gebrauchen. Die drei schlugen sich wirklich tapfer, obwohl alle der mittlerweile wohl dreißig Anzati fast gleichzeitig angriffen.  
  
Faith hatte die zweite Gruppe auf den Friedhof geführt. Willow und Dawn hielten sich weit außerhalb hinter einer Gruft versteckt von wo aus sie alle Geschehnisse beobachten konnten und sollten nur im Notfall zur Waffe greifen. Willow sollte die Anzati Mutter etwas aufhalten indem sie diese mit einem Spruch belegte, aber noch war sie nicht zu sehen. Xander war zwar etwas näher an das Kampfgetümmel herangegangen, hielt sich aber auch noch zurück. Bewaffnet mit der Armbrust und einem ganzen Köcher voller Bolzen mit Kupferspitze sollte er sich ebenfalls auf die Mutter konzentrieren. Faith und Giles dagegen liefen beide mit Dolchen bewaffnet auf die drei eingekreisten zu und schlugen wieder eine Bresche, durch die zur Not alle entkommen konnten.  
  
Das Stampfen und Trampeln kam immer näher und mit jedem Schritt konnte man spüren wie der Boden unter den Freunden erzitterte.  
  
"Es muß ganz in der Nähe sein. Da das Stampfen hat aufgehört..." William drehte sich ganz langsam herum und erstarrte.  
  
Dieses Wesen war weit aus größer als er erwartet hatte und als es brüllte hätte er sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehallten. Es war eindeutig wütend ob der vielen Kinder, die es bereits in diesem Kampf verloren hatte. Mindestens acht waren bereit an den Verletzungen gestorben. Doch immer noch drangen mehr und mehr hinzu. Für jeden Anzati, der getötet wurde schienen mindestens ein bis zwei neue zu kommen.  
  
"Ach du lieber Himmel." Giles blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen.  
  
Hatte Dawn nicht gesagt, das Anzati ungefähr drei Meter fünfzig werden. Nun dieser hier war mindestens vier bis fünf Meter groß.  
  
"Willow, sieh nur!" Dawn wollte Willow aufmerksam machen auf dieses Wesen, doch diese war bereits tief in ihrem Zauber versunken.  
  
Dawn schaute hinüber zu Xander, der wie erstarrt dastand.  
  
'Tu doch endlich was Xander.' dachte Dawn bei sich.  
  
Und als wenn er sie gehört hätte erwachte er langsam aus seinem Trance ähnlichem Zustand und hob die Armbrust. Er legte an, schoss und traf: die Schulter. Die Anzati Mutter brüllte abermals und drehte sich von dem eigentlichen Kampfgetümmel weg auf der Suche nach dem neuen Angreifer. Sie entdeckte Xander der in dem Moment erneut einen Bolzen auf sie zu fliegen ließ. Der zweite Bolzen traf schon besser doch nun machte sich das Weibchen auf den Weg zu Xander. Als dieser bemerkte, das sie genau auf ihn zukam fing er an zu zittern. Es gelang ihm vor lauter Panik nicht einmal mehr einen weiteren Bolzen einzulegen und zu spannen.  
  
Dawn beobachtete die ganze Zeit das Geschehen um sie herum. So wie es aussah hatten die beiden Vampire und Buffy zwar genug mit sich selbst zu tun, aber sie kamen scheinbar gut zurecht. Giles und Faith stachen Rücken an Rücken auf die Anzati ein. Viele von ihnen fielen und immer noch kamen neue hinzu. Doch jetzt sah sie die Mutter auf Xander zugehen.  
  
"Willow, beeil dich. Dieses verdammte Vieh wird sich sonst gleich Xander schnappen."  
  
Doch ein Zauberspruch brauchte nun mal Zeit. Schließlich faßte Dawn einen Entschluß. Sie rannte aus ihrem Versteck heraus ein Stück auf die Mutter zu.  
  
"Hey, du blödes Mistvieh." schrie sie und warf mit einem Kupfermesser nach der Anzati. "Komm und hol mich, wenn du kannst." dann rannte sie in die andere Richtung weg, fort von Xander.  
  
Und tatsächlich folgte dieses Monster ihr. Xander beruhigte sich wieder ein bißchen und schaffte es erneut einen Bolzen einzulegen und zu schießen. Doch der Schuß ging weit vorbei. Noch immer folgte der Dämon Buffys Schwester und holte sehr schnell auf. Dawn war in die Richtung gerannt, in der immer noch William, Angel und Buffy gegen die kleineren Anzati kämpften, deren Anzahl immer noch nicht wirklich abgenommen hatten. William sah die beiden auf sich zu kommen und erstarrte als er realisierte, dass der Dämon sie bald eingeholt haben würde.  
  
Die kleineren Anzati vor sich aus dem Weg stoßend, rannte er auf Dawn zu und genau in dem Moment als die Mutter nach Dawn schlagen wollte, wurde diese von William zur Seite gestoßen. So war er es der den vollen Schlag des Dämon abbekam und in hohem Bogen mindestens zehn Meter weit durch die Luft flog. Er prallte gegen einen der Grabsteine und blieb dort betäubt liegen.  
  
Dawn hatte sich wieder aufgerafft und schaute ihm entsetzt hinterher. Gerade als sie wieder fortrennen wollte, bemerkte sie das Willows Zauber endlich gewirkt hatte. Der Dämon bewegte sich nicht mehr und Xander konnte nun in aller Ruhe zielen.  
  
Xander schoss ein paar Bolzen kurz hintereinander ab. Einer traf den Hals, einer den Kopf und einer schien mitten ins Herz zu gehen. Jedenfalls brach der Dämon zusammen. Willow und Xander bewegten sich nun langsam auf ihn zu, damit sie sich vergewissern konnten, dass dieses Monster auch tatsächlich tot war.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten Buffy und Angel immer noch genug mit den Kindern des Dämon zu tun. Vor ein paar Sekunden noch war William auch bei ihnen gewesen, doch dann hatte Buffy gesehen wie er auf Dawn zugerannt war. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie erkennen können, dass der Schlag des Dämonen ihn übel mitgenommen hatte und das sein Kopf die Bekanntschaft mit einem Grabstein gemacht hatte.  
  
Dann bemerkte sie das für die toten Anzati keine neuen mehr auftauchten, dafür konzentrierten die restlichen, und das waren immerhin noch an die vierzig, ihren Angriff wieder auf Angel und sie.  
  
"Angel, es tauchen keine neuen mehr auf. Jetzt können wir es schaffen."  
  
"Na dann nichts wie los."  
  
Beide schwangen mit neuem Elan die Schwerter und mit jedem Schlag ging ein weiterer Anzati zu Boden. In einer grauenhaften Vorahnung erkannte Buffy, das fünf von ihnen auf den leblosen Körper von William zugingen und sie sah, dass alle einen Pflock in der Hand hatten.  
  
Ihr wurde mit einem Male klar, dass es hier nicht nur darum ging sie beide auseinander zu bringen. Nein. Die Anzati hatten den Auftrag William zu töten. Irgendjemand wollte ihn noch toter sehen als er es jetzt schon war. Sie wollte sich zu ihm durchkämpfen, doch die Dämonen ließen es nicht zu.  
  
Sie kämpften jetzt angestrengter, wilder und konzentrierter, aber Buffy konnte einfach keinen Boden gutmachen. Sie holte immer wieder mit dem Schwert aus, köpfte den einen und hinterließ ein tiefes Loch im Bauch des anderen. Links neben ihr kämpfte ebenso verbissen Angel doch auch er wurde immer wieder zurückgedrängt. Mit aller Gewalt versuchten die Anzati sie beide von William fernzuhalten.  
  
Entsetzt musste Buffy mit ansehen wie einer der Anzati seinen Pflock erhob und auf Williams leblosen Körper niedergehen ließ. Doch noch bevor sie den Staub sehen konnte zu dem William gerade geworden war, wurde ihr die Sicht durch die anderen wieder versperrt.  
  
"Nein, William!" schrie sie.  
  
Im ersten Moment stieg eine ungeheure Wut in ihr auf. Eine Wut die sie anspornte und die Schwertschläge die sie ausführte wurden noch präziser noch tödlicher. In ihrer Wut tötete sie fast die doppelte Anzahl Anzati als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Doch dieses herauslassen ihrer Wut hatte auch eine andere Wirkung. Schon nach kurzer Zeit verwandelte sich diese Wut in puren Unglauben, in Entsetzen. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füssen weggerissen.  
  
Angel wunderte sich nicht über sie. Er wusste wie es war einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Welchen Haß das schüren konnte, welche Kraft man daraus schöpfen konnte, wenn man es zuließ. Nach und nach fielen die Anzati und noch während Angel den letzten erledigte stand sie schon völlig geistesabwesend vor all den Leichen.  
  
Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und ganz vorsichtig nahm Angel sie ihn den Arm. Er merkte wie sie zitterte als sie laut zu schluchzen anfing. Auch er hatte gesehen was passiert war und er hatte keine Möglichkeit ihr ihren Schmerz zu nehmen. Er konnte sie nur festhalten, versuchen sie zu trösten, als sie in seinen Armen zusammenbrach. Immer wieder hörte er aus ihrem Schluchzen ein "Nein" heraus, so als wollte sie alles mit diesem einen Wort rückgängig machen.  
  
Von hinten kamen nun Xander und Willow näher und auch Giles kam auf die beiden zu. Faith und Dawn allerdings waren nirgends zu sehen.  
  
"Hey, wo sind denn William, Faith und Dawn?" fragte Willow, die nichts von alledem mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Ja, genau. Wo sind die beiden und dieses Untote Etwas?" fragte auch Xander gutgelaunt wegen des Sieges.  
  
Xander wunderte sich nur ganz kurz, warum er sich von Buffy keinen bösen Blick einfing, als er ihren Freund so bezeichnete, denn er bekam einen nicht gerade liebevollen Ellbogenstoß unter seine Rippen von Willow. Sie schaute ihn ernst an und da endlich bemerkte auch er es.  
  
Alle sahen jetzt den ausdruckslosen Blick in Buffys Augen, die in Angels Armen ganz klein aussah. Sie sahen ihre Tränen und den seltsam traurigen Ausdruck in Angels Augen, zusammen mit seinem Kopfschütteln. Da wussten sie, dass etwas sehr Schlimmes passiert sein musste.  
  
Xander befürchtete direkt das Dawn etwas zugestoßen war. Er hatte ihren Mut bewundert, als sie den riesigen Dämon von ihm weggelockt hatte und ihm war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben, als er gesehen hatte wie er nach ihr ausholte und mit Respekt hatte er beobachtet wie ein gewisser wasserstoffblonder Vampir sie aus der Gefahrenzone gestoßen hatte. Aber was wenn sie von einem der kleineren angegriffen worden wäre.  
  
"Hey, es ist doch hoffentlich nichts mit Dawn? Sag das es ihr gut geht." bat er.  
  
Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Nur traurige Blicke. Also schwieg er und wartete mit den anderen.  
  
Wenig später sahen sie alle, wie Dawn und Faith auf die Gruppe zugelaufen kamen und sie wollten schon aufatmen. Doch ihnen entging nicht das William nicht bei den beiden war. Willow und Giles wollten es zuerst nicht so recht wahrhaben und sogar Xander musste ein paar Mal schlucken, aber jeder ahnte dass William gestorben sein musste.  
  
Endgültig.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	11. und Leben!

Erkenntnis Teil 11 - ... und Leben!  
  
Gerade noch lief sie vor diesem riesigen Dämon davon, als irgendwer sie zu Boden warf. Sie landete hart, doch sie rappelte sich blitzschnell wieder auf um weiter fort zu rennen. Hinter ihr aber stand mittlerweile regungslos, das Anzati Weibchen. Willows Spruch hatte endlich doch noch gewirkt. Entsetzt starrte sie William hinterher, der durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und regungslos an einem der Grabsteine liegen blieb. Er hatte ihr wieder einmal das Leben gerettet.  
  
Dawn warf einen kurzen Blick über das Kampfgetümmel. Xander hatte sich endlich aus seiner Starre erholt und feuerte nun wieder fleißig die Bolzen auf das Ungetüm, Angel und Buffy schlugen sich tapfer gegen die kleineren Anzati und auch Giles und Faith kämpften noch mit diesen kleinen Monstren.  
  
'Scheint als würden sie alle gut alleine zurecht kommen.' dachte sie bei sich und ging, einen großen Bogen um den Kampfplatz machend auf William zu.  
  
Sie hatte ihn noch nicht ganz erreicht, als sie fünf der Anzati sah die ebenfalls auf ihn zuliefen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr allerdings hatten sie alle einen Pflock in der Hand und waren scheinbar entschlossen ihn zu töten. Die letzten Paar Meter sprintete sie regelrecht auf ihn zu. Einer der Dämonen stand bereits über William und ließ den Pflock auf ihn niedersausen, als sie sich gegen ihn warf und so den Vampir davor bewahrte, zu Staub zu werden. Von irgendwo her hörte sie einen Schrei, den sie als den von Buffy identifizierte. Doch es blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit zu überlegen, denn auch die verbleibenden vier Anzati griffen den Vampir jetzt an und Dawn hatte alle Mühe sie davon abzuhalten ihn endgültig zu töten.  
  
Ein paar Meter weiter waren Giles und Faith immer noch damit beschäftig die letzten beiden Anzati zu töten, die sie angriffen. Alle anderen hatten sich auf Angel und Buffy konzentriert. Mit ein paar schnellen Hieben setzten sie die beiden außer Gefecht und Giles widmete sich nun mit Willow und Xander der Mutter, während Faith nach Dawn Ausschau hielt. Sie entdeckte sie schließlich, zwischen den Grabsteinen, wie sie den immer noch bewusstlosen William verteidigte.  
  
Schnell war sie an der Seite der beiden und hielt die Dämonen zurück, indem sie einen nach dem anderen tötete. Dawn kümmerte sich derweilen um William, was sich als Schwierigkeit herausstellen sollte.  
  
'Wie zum Teufel soll ich herausfinden ob er noch "lebt", wenn er weder Puls noch Atmung hat.'  
  
Sie schwor sich ihn danach zu fragen, wenn er wieder aufwachen sollte. Sie nahm es aber immerhin schon mal als ein gutes Zeichen an, dass er bis jetzt noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen war. Immer wieder rüttelte sie an seiner Schulter.  
  
"William, aufwachen. Du kannst dich jetzt nicht ausruhen, die anderen brauchen dich doch noch."  
  
Faith erledigte gerade den fünften Anzati und widmete sich nun ebenfalls dem Vampir, fand aber sehr schnell raus, dass sie alleine hier nichts tun konnten.  
  
"Dawn, laß uns zu den anderen gehen. Angel oder Giles. Einer von den beiden wird wissen was zu tun ist."  
  
Leicht nahm sie Dawn an der Schulter und führte sie weg von dem Vampir. Als sie in Richtung der anderen gingen, konnten sie sehen dass keiner der Anzati mehr lebte. Allerdings fragten sie sich warum alle so traurig in die Gegend starrten.  
  
"Hey, Leute was ist los. Bereut ihr schon diese "nette Familie" getötet zu haben?" mit diesen Worten ließ Faith ihren Blick über die toten Anzati schweifen.  
  
Buffy schaute traurig zu ihrer Schwester hin. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es ihr erklären sollte. Das William tot war, der beste Kamarad ihrer Schwester und ihr Freund. Langsam ging sie auf Dawn zu und schloß sie in die Arme. Abermals konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten.  
  
"Oh, Dawn. Es tut mir so leid."  
  
"Was tut dir leid. Der Kampf? Buffy ich versteh dich nicht. Erklär mir bitte was los ist mit euch. Warum schaut ihr alle so seltsam?"  
  
"William, ich ... ich hab... ich hab gesehn..." Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen.  
  
"William?"  
  
"Ich hab gesehen wie sie ihn gepfählt haben."  
  
Auf einmal sprudelten die Worte nur so aus Buffys Mund. Und wieder fing sie an zu schluchzen. An der Seite ihrer Schwester ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken und die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Ihre Augen waren bereits ganz rot vom ganzen Weinen.  
  
"Buffy, ich weiß, das sah schlimm aus eben," Dawn ließ sich neben ihrer Schwester nieder. "aber William geht es mehr oder minder gut. Er liegt hinten an einem der Grabsteine."  
  
Völlig erstaunt sah Buffy ihre kleine Schwester an. In ihren Augen konnte man sehen, dass Dawns Worte nur sehr langsam in ihrem Gehirn vordrangen. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was sie da hörte.  
  
"Du... sagst... er... lebt??"  
  
"Genau das sage ich." sie grinste Buffy an. "Allerdings weigert er sich standhaft dagegen wieder wach zu werden."  
  
Hilfesuchen schaute sie sich nach Angel und Giles um, die sie ebenso wie Buffy erstaunt ansahen. Dawn stand auf und ging zu den beiden hinüber, die nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt standen.  
  
"Vielleicht habt ihr eine Ahnung wie man einen bewusstlosen Vampir wieder aufweckt."  
  
Während Dawn versuchte von den beiden eine vernünftige Antwort zu kriegen, stand Buffy wie in Trance vom Boden auf und ging langsam in die Richtung in die ihre Schwester eben gezeigt hatte. Ein wenig Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Dawn hatte gesagt, er würde noch leben und sie glaubte ihr. Sie würde niemals damit Scherze machen, dafür mochte sie William selber viel zu gerne.  
  
Langsam, immer noch ein wenig Angst davor habend nur ein Aschehäufchen zu sehen, näherte sie sich den Grabsteinen. Und tatsächlich. Sie konnte ein paar Beine ausmachen und desto mehr sie um den Grabstein herum ging, desto mehr tauchte von seinem Körper auf. Schließlich stand sie direkt neben ihm.  
  
"William, oh William. Du hast mir aber einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt."  
  
Sie lachte nun und weinte gleichzeitig, vor Freude, als sie sich neben ihn fallen ließ. Sie rüttelte an seiner Schulter, ebenso wie Dawn noch vor ein paar Minuten. Aber er reagierte weder auf ihre Worte noch auf ihr Rütteln.  
  
Auch die anderen traten derweilen näher. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich nun Freude. Freude darüber, dass sie gewonnen hatten und Freude darüber, dass Buffy nun nicht mehr der Verzweiflung nahe war. Wenn man genau hinschaute, so wie Dawn, konnte man sogar ein verräterisches Glitzern in den Augen von Angel sehen. Trotz aller früheren Unstimmigkeiten, waren sie doch in der Zeit die William in L.A. verbracht hatte, enge Freunde geworden.  
  
"Wir müssen ihn nach Hause bringen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht." Buffys Stimme riss alle aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Du kannst ihn doch so nicht zurück in seine Gruft bringen. Wäre es nicht besser du nimmst ihn ausnahmsweise mit zu dir?" Xanders Vorschlag kam für Buffy ganz unerwartet.  
  
Nicht das sie daran gedacht hatte ihn in die Gruft zu bringen und dann zu verschwinden, nein sie hatte ihn eh mit zu sich nehmen wollen, wie auch schon gestern. Aber das Xander überhaupt auf diese Idee kommen könnte, wo er doch den Vampir normalerweise so hasste, dass wunderte sie. Deshalb nickte sie nur.  
  
Angel nahm den bewußtlosen Vampir unter den Armen während Buffy ihn an den Füßen hochnahm und ihn forttrugen. Die anderen folgten. Um die Leichen der Anzati brauchten sie sich nicht mehr zu kümmern. Zu ihrer aller Überraschung hatten sie sich in Flüssigkeit aufgelöst und waren in der Friedhofserde verschwunden.  
  
Langsam zog der Troß Richtung Revello-Drive und nach kurzer Zeit Erreichten sie Buffys Haus. Sie legten William im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Während Dawn in der Küche verschwand zog Xander vorsichtshalber die schweren Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer zu. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Dawn wieder zurück in der Hand hielt sie eine Tasse mit Blut.  
  
"Hier vielleicht kann das helfen." vorsichtig reichte sie Buffy die Tasse.  
  
Diese versuchte nun vorsichtig ihm etwas davon einzuflößen. Und obwohl der Schluckreflex funktionierte ging auch etwas daneben.  
  
Giles blätterte derweil schon in einem seiner Bücher, doch er schüttelte immer nur wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Angel, vielleicht können sie uns helfen. Was bringt einen bewußtlosen Vampir wieder dazu wach zu werden?"  
  
Angel zuckte auf Giles Frage nur die Schultern.  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt kann ich ihnen das auch nicht sagen. Ich würde sagen einfach abwarten bis er von alleine wieder aufwacht."  
  
Buffy versuchte derweil weiterhin William etwas Nahrung einzuflössen. Die anderen ließen sich entweder auf den Sesseln oder auf dem Boden nieder.  
  
"Also warten wir." meinte sie.  
  
Zwei Stunden später  
  
Faith und Dawn waren einfach auf dem Boden eingeschlafen. Xander und Giles hatten in den Sesseln Ruhe gefunden, Angel nahm gerade in der Küche sein Frühstück ein und Buffy hatte ihren Kopf vor Williams Kopf auf die Couch gelegt. So fand er sie alle vor als William langsam aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit auftauchte.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er Buffy über den Kopf.  
  
"Hallo Liebes."  
  
Erschrocken von der Berührung, die sie nicht erwartet hatte, stieß sie einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus, der auch die anderen kurzehand wieder wach machte und Angel dazu veranlaßte aus der Küche wieder aufzutauchen. Doch nachdem Buffy gesehen hatte, daß es nur William gewesen war umarmte sie ihn stürmisch.  
  
"Oh William, ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren. Ich sah diesen Anzati den Pflock heben und da dachte ich schon es hätte dich erwischt. Wie konntest du dich retten, wenn du die ganze Zeit bewußtlos warst?"  
  
"Ähm, ich kann es dir nicht sagen." er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nach dem Schlag von der Mutter weiß ich nur noch daß ich gegen diesen Grabstein geprallt bin und dann wurde alles schwarz."  
  
"Da kann ich vielleicht aushelfen." ließ Dawn nun von hinten hören. "Ich hab diesen Anzati davon abgehalten und dann hat Faith mir beigestanden die anderen von ihm fern zu halten."  
  
"Siehst du Schatz alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Und wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" fragte Buffy besorgt.  
  
"Viel, viel besser mein Liebling."  
  
Von dem einen Sessel war jetzt ein kurzes Lachen zu hören.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß es ihm schon besser geht. Hört ihn euch doch an. Der hört sich ja genau wie Angel an. Und der nennt mich ein Weichei."  
  
"Ja, ja. Ich bin weich geworden. Das brauchst du mir nicht auf die Nase zu binden. Und vergleiche mich bitte nicht mit Angel, Harris. Du weißt das mag ich gar nicht."  
  
Aber Xander lachte nur leise vor sich hin und auch Angel mußte grinsen.  
  
"Ach, Xander? Hat Buffy dir eigentlich schon erzählt, daß ich mir hab den Chip entfernen lassen?"  
  
Schlagartig verging Xander das Lachen und er wurde blaß. Dafür mußte nun Giles grinsen und Angel Lachen wurde noch breiter.  
  
"Keine Sorge Xander." sagte Willow. "Er hat gesagt er hätte nicht wieder von Menschen getrunken."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht in wie weit mich das beruhigen soll. Was hält dich denn davon ab?" fragte Xander an William gewandt.  
  
"Ich selber halte mich davon ab und natürlich auch meine...." William machte eine langgezogene Pause. "...Seele."  
  
Jetzt war es raus und jetzt war er es der grinste. Aus den Gesichtern von Xander, Faith, Anya und Willow sprang der wahre Unglaube. Die anderen wußten ja bereits Bescheid.  
  
"Eine Seele?" Willow war die erste die ihre Sprache wiederfand. "Wo hast du die denn her."  
  
Nun kam William nicht mehr drum herum die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen und alle hörten gespannt zu. Es dauerte mehrere Stunden ehe er damit fertig war. Immer wieder wurden im Fragen gestellt, vor allem aber von Giles, den die Neugierde nicht mehr los ließ. Selbst Xander war interessiert an dem was mit William geschehen war und als er und Anya sich am späten Nachmittag verabschiedeten ließ er es sich nicht nehmen noch ein paar kurze Worte mit dem Vampir zu wechseln.  
  
"Ich muß sagen du hast meinen Respekt verdient. Das hätte nicht jeder freiwillig auf sich genommen."  
  
"Das ich das ausgerechnet von dir mal zu hören bekommen hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Aber trotzdem. Danke."  
  
Xander nickte ihm zu, nahm dann Anya an der Hand und verließ das Haus. Auch Giles, Angel und Faith verließen das Haus kurz danach. Und während Willow und Dawn zu Bett gingen, blieben Buffy und William noch auf der Couch sitzten und kuschelten sich an einander.  
  
"Es war leichter als ich gedacht habe, ich meine das mit meiner Seele."  
  
"Siehst du. Jetzt kann nichts uns beide mehr trennen."  
  
Beide versanken in Schweigen, als kurze Zeit später das Telefon ging.  
  
"Summers!"  
  
"Buffy, hier ist Giles. Travers hat mich angerufen. Er hat herausgefunden, wieso diese Anzati hinter uns her waren. Der Mann, der schon versuchte Faith anzuheuern, hat dafür gesorgt das ihr von diesen Dämonen angegriffen wurdet. Anscheinen hat Spike, ehm ich meine William, vor ein paar Jahren seine Mutter getötet und so versuchte er sich nun an ihm zu rächen. Sie haben ihn in Haft genommen und werden dafür sorgen, daß so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt."  
  
"Danke für die Information, Giles."  
  
Sie legte auf und ging zurück zu William. Nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte erzählte sie kurz, was Giles ihr erzählt hatte. Er hörte ihr schweigend zu. Als sie geendet hat, nahm er sie an der Hand und zog sie die Treppe hinauf.  
  
"Und was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
"Was glaubst du, pet, was ich vorhabe?"  
  
Sie kicherte leise als sie beide zusammen Buffys Zimmer betraten.  
  
"Ich liebe dich William."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, und ich werde dich immer lieben, bis in alle Ewigkeit, mein Schatz." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
"Bis in alle Ewigkeit." war ihre leise Antwort.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
